James Potter  1º Ano
by Paula Strauch Costa
Summary: <html><head></head>Como foi o primeiro ano de James Potter e seus amigos em Hogwarts? Quais eram seus amigos ou não? Quais foram suas primeiras detenções?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Oie, pessoaaas! Bem, essa é minha fic, primeira de todas... Não tem muuuuito shipper, mas tem um tiquinho de nada! Divirtam-se!**

* * *

><p>-CAPÍTULO UM-<p>

Conhecendo os Marotos

James Potter estava ansioso para chegar na estação King Cross. Segundo ele mesmo, seus pais estavam enrolando.

-Calma, James. Termine seu café da manhã... – O Sr. Potter dizia.

Mas James não queria saber; estava agitado e nada no mundo o faria parar. Ele iria para Hogwarts hoje!

-Pai, eu não estou com fome... – Depois teve que perguntar: - Como nós vamos?

-Sua mãe conseguiu um carro trouxa.

-Nossa, os trouxas são até espertos... Eles se viram como podem sem mágica.

-Que bom que pensa assim.

Ele deu um sorrisinho. Em seguida a Sra. Potter chegou dizendo que o carro alugado estava na porta.

-Você sabe dirigir, papai? – James perguntou, os olhinhos castanho-esverdeados brilhando.

-Hum, sei um pouco.

-Nossa! Como você aprendeu?

-Bem, foi uma coisa que eu tive que aprender para fingir ser gerente da loja, filho.

-Ah! Vou pegar meu malão, tá?

-Tudo bem.

A mansão dos Potter tinha dois andares, cinco suítes, duas salas, um jardim imenso com belos gnomos e um elfo doméstico chamado Dylan. Os quartos ficavam em cima, inclusive o de James.

-Filho, a mala não tá pesada não?

-Um pouco, mãe!

-Quer que eu pegue para você?

Ela fez um aceno com a varinha e o pesado malão com os livros, roupas e artigos mágicos (a maioria da loja de logros que tinha por perto).

Quando estavam no carro, Dylan veio correndo para se despedir de seu pequeno patrão.

-Tchau, menino Potter! Se divirta em Hogwarts!

-Valeu, Dylan... Te mando um presentinho de lá! Me faça visitas, está bem?

Mas James não conseguiu ouvir a resposta do elfo; eles estavam no fim da rua. O circuito de sua casa em Londres (sim, ele morava em Londres, num condomínio bruxo onde ninguém podia entrar) até a estação de trem King Cross era muito bonito. James ia quicando no banco de trás.

-...e é um absurdo os alunos do primeiro ano não poderem levar vassouras, não acha, pai?

-Com certeza... Mas eu acho que você pode dar umas voltas nas vassouras da escola...

-Eles deixam?

-Er... Às vezes sim, às vezes não...

Mas James tinha outras ideias na cabeça...

Quando eles finalmente chegaram, James saiu correndo para pegar um carrinho onde pudessem colocar sua mala, que tinha as inscrições 'JP'.

-Calma, filho. Ainda são dez e meia. O trem sai às onze...

-Eu quero atravessar logo! – O Sr. Potter suspirou.

-Vamos, então, James.

O menino de cabelos pretos para todos os lados sorriu. Ele tomou o carrinho das mãos do pai e foi em direção às plataformas 9 e 10. Lá ele viu outras pessoas com seus filhos, outros meninos e meninas preparados para mais um ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Ele viu um garoto de cabelos pretos e oleosos com um nariz enorme.

-Pai, sabe quem é aquele garoto que está sozinho?

-Hum, acho que ele é o filho de Eileen Prince com um trouxa... Eileen Snape, agora.

-Ele é estranho.

-Ah, sim. Não há dúvida. Os pais discutem toda hora. Ouvi falar deles no ministério...

-Você conhece a mãe dele?

-Éramos colegas... Da mãe ele tem os olhos e a cor do cabelo... Aquele nariz também... Me lembro de Eileen na escola... Ela era desprezível... odiava nascidos trouxas... Dizem que o filho também os odeia...

-Ranhoso...

-Quê?

-Um apelido para Snape... Ranhoso!

O Sr. Potter não sabia se devia rir ou repreender o filho. Ficou com a risada. Os Potter viram uma menina de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes intenso. Ela era muito bonita...

-Ah, Hogwarts! – Exclamou James.

-Com certeza, cara. Com certeza... – Disse um garoto de cabelos pretos e lisos – Sou Sirius, Sirius Black.

-Sou James, James Potter.

Eles abriram um sorriso um para o outro e ali nasceu uma grande amizade.

-James, eu mando uma coruja para você amanhã.

-Tudo bem, pai. Posso te dar um abraço?

-Quê? Claro! Vamos atravessar a barreira ou não?

Eles passaram no meio da parede entre as plataformas 9 e 10, chegando na plataforma 9 ¾. Um trem gigante esperava pelos alunos.

-Tchau, James. Vou sentir sua falta, filho. A casa fica muito vazia sem você... – James deu uma risada abafada.

-Relaxa, pai... Mando um papel higiênico molhado pela coruja... – O Sr. Potter riu de novo.

-Por falar em coruja, eu comprei uma para você...

Uma gaiola foi materializada do nada e apareceu em cima do malão de James. Ela era branca feito a neve.

-Vou chamá-la de... Bips!

-Bips...?

-É, sei lá o que significa... Valeu, pai!

-De nada, filho.

-Oh, meu pequeno!

-Sai para lá, mãe! Nem tanto amor assim, ok?

-Bobinho! Boa sorte em Hogwarts, James! Seja bonzinho, tá? Não quero receber corujas reclamando de você...

-A vida não é perfeita... – James profetizou.

-Tchau, filho...

James acenou para seus pais e foi em direção do trem, onde encontrou o garoto chamado Sirius Black na sua frente. Eles sorriram de novo.

-Vem, James. Senta aqui comigo...

-Ok, Sirius, você sabe que isso pareceu meio gay, não é? – Eles riram.

-Bem, o que é a vida sem diversão?

-Nada!

-Eu conheci um garoto, chamado Remus Lupin... Ele deve estar por aqui... Ali está ele! – Sirius disse, apontando para uma cabine.

-Oi, Lupin... Esse é o James, James Potter...

-Prazer, sou Remus J. Lupin. E esse garoto se chama Peter Pettigrew... Peter, Sirius Black e James Potter...

Mas só depois de colocar seu malão no bagageiro James notou a menina ruiva de olhos verdes ali. Mas nem ligou para ela. Mais tarde, James reconheceu Snape entrando no compartimento. Também não se importou; a conversa e a brincadeira com Sirius Remus e Peter estavam muito boa. Mas, sem que seus novos amigos percebessem, ele prestou atenção no que os recém-chegados estavam discutindo.

James logo captou a essência da discussão: eles tinham feito algo que tinha magoado uma tal de Túnia. Leram uma carta de Dumbledore.

-Mas enfim, estamos indo para Hogwarts! Espero que você fique na Sonserina... – Essa James não pode aguentar em silêncio.

-Sonserina?

Todos se calaram. James olhou para Sirius.

-Quem quer ir para Sonserina? Acho que me mandaria se isso acontecesse, e você?

-Cara, minha família _inteira_ esteve na Sonserina.

-Ugh. E eu achei que você era normal!

-Mas talvez eu quebre a tradição. Para onde você quer ir? – James respondeu a mesma coisa que disse para sua mãe e Dylan. Levantou-se e brandiu uma espada invisível.

-"Grifinória, onde estão os bravos de coração!". Que nem meu pai foi. – Snape fez um barulho entre um arroto e um pum.

-Que foi? Algum problema?

-Não, não. Se você prefere ter músculos a um cérebro... – Ele disse, com um sorrisinho. James se preparou para dizer alguma coisa espirituosa, mas Sirius foi mais rápido.

-E para onde _você_ vai, se não tem nem um, nem outro? – James caiu na gargalhada; Sirius era muito engraçado. Mas a garota, ao invés de rir, se virou para os dois, furiosa e com as bochechas vermelhas.

-Vamos, Severus, vamos achar um compartimento diferente! – James não entendeu a menina; ela não estava discutindo com Snape agora?

-Ooooo! – Ele e Sirius exclamaram. Ela estava quase fora da cabine, mas Snape precisava percorrer o caminho todo... James não deixaria barato. Deu uma rasteira no garoto estranho, que quase caiu. Os outros lá dentro riram.

-Nós vemos por aí, Ranhoso! – Ele gritou.

-Ranhoso? – Sirius perguntou.

-É, um apelido que eu inventei. Ele bem que merece... Ele estava discutindo com aquela menina, não sei nem o nome dela...

-Nossa, James é superprotetor!

-Apenas das gatinhas. E esse claramente é um caso.

-Mas parece que ela não gostou muito, ein, Super-James? – Disse Remus.

-Verdade... Mas ela ainda vai gostar... Juro que vai!

Eles riram e o carrinho de comidas chegou. Peter falou pela primeira vez.

-Hum, eu quero Chicles de Baba, Varinhas de Alcaçuz, Sapos de Chocolate e Tortinhas de Abóbora... – E deu vários galeões para a vendedora.

-E vocês, queridos? Alguma coisa?

James queria, é claro.

-Me dá oito Tortinhas, oito Sapos... Sim, obrigado. Ah, quero Feizõezinhos-de-Todos-os-Sabores! Oito caixas, por favor.

A vendedora passou para James todos os doces e foi embora.

-Vai comer tudo isso, cara? – Sirius perguntou.

-Nah! Nem vou. Sirvam-se. Comprei para nós.

-É assim que se fala, Super-J!

-Para com isso?

-Tá, tá.

Eles comeram e conversaram mais sobre eles. Sirius tinha uma família que era, pelo o que ele próprio dizia, um pesadelo.

-Sério, cara. Minha mãe diz que Voldemort é a melhor coisa que existe...

-Desculpa, Sirius, mas isso é meio...

-Idiota? Preconceituoso?

-Doentio. Voldemort? A melhor coisa? – Peter tremeu ao ouvir o nome.

-Essa é minha querida mãe! Segundo ela, - Ele se levantou e pôs a mão na cintura, como uma mulher faz – "O sangue dos bruxos está se misturando! Nossa raça precisa ser purificada! Os bruxos puro-sangue se casam com sangue-ruins e trouxas! Isso é um absurdo! Regulus, seja o orgulho da mamãe e SÓ SE CASE COM UMA PESSOA DO SEU CALÃO! Eu nem vou comentar de você, Sirius. Sei que você vai me decepcionar...". Sério, se vocês um dia tiverem o desprazer de conhecê-la, vou enfiar minha cara no...

Mas antes de Sirius falar qualquer coisa, a porta se abriu e um Monitor Sonserino abriu a porta. Ele era loiro e tinha olhos cinza.

-O que você ia dizendo, Black? – Ele perguntou.

-Nada do seu interesse, Malfoy.

-Vejo que encontrou companhia interessante.

-Sim, eles são melhores que qualquer um da minha família... – Malfoy crispou os lábios.

-Cuidado, Black, ou enviarei uma carta à sua mãe.

-Você é meu delator, por acaso?

-Não, Black.

-Então?

-Sou um monitor, caso não tenha visto.

-Sim, sim. Minha mãe berrou isso com aquele elfo inútil.

-Monstro é um elfo de respeito, que sabe os valores a ser seguidos, Black. Não me admira que você não goste dele, _você_ não parece saber os valores...

-Tá, tá. Já me ameaçou, já falou da sua paixão pela nojenta da minha mãe... Alguma coisa além disso?

-Sim. Sua mãe me pediu para eu não ser... tão... compreensivo com você, apena porque eu te conheço... Disse para eu te passar as piores – Sua voz abaixou, se lábio se crispou de novo e ele deu um sorrisinho divertido – detenções que eu puder. Parece que ela também te acha nojento, não? Te vejo no salão comunal... – Ele terminou, fechando a porta.

-Quem disse que eu vou para Sonserina, seu bastardo? – Ele retrucou baixo.

-Cara, _quem é esse_?

-Esse é o retardo amante de sangue-puro que namora a Narcisa, Lucius Malfoy.

-Quem é Narcisa?

-Minha querida e "amável" prima.

"Ele conhece minha família desde esse verão, quando Narcisa apresentou o namorado para a família. Foi no mesmo dia que eu recebi a carta de Hogwarts. Ele ficou olhando para mim, estranhamente. Nunca gostei dele. – Finalizou Sirius. Ele pegou uma caixa de sapos de chocolates, mas o sapo pulou. James rapidamente o capturou e jogou no colo dele. Sirius sorriu, agradecendo.

-Você é bom nisso, cara.

-Com certeza é hereditário. Meu pai também era. Ele chegou a ser capitão do time!

-Já tem vassoura?

-Tenho uma, mas não posso levá-la, vocês sabem...

James ficou interessado na família Black, e fez perguntas a Sirius.

-Irmãos?

-Tenho, um.

-Qual o nome?

-Regulus Black. Ele é mais novo do que eu, e minha mãe baba por ele. Ele adora Artes das Trevas. Um babaca total. Outro que baba por ele é o lerdo do Monstro.

-Monstro?

-Sim, o elfo imprestável da família. Sério, o elfo é louco. Todos os seus antepassados estiveram com a "Muy Nobre Família Black".

-Você não parece gostar de sua família, não?

-Claro que não. Eu te falei sobre a senhora Walburga.

-Quem?

-Minha mãe. Ela é tão doce quanto seu nome é normal... Ela é um pesadelo, isso sim. – Os outros riram.

-E você, James?

-Minha família é legal. Eu sou igual ao meu pai. Também tenho um elfo, o Dylan. Eu adoro ele. Meus pais são velhos; me tiveram muito tarde. Papai trabalha no Ministério. Mamãe fica em casa o tempo todo.

-E você mora aonde?

-Tem um condomínio bruxo em Londres. É escondido por magia, que nem Hogwarts. Às vezes eu jogo Quadribol com uns garotos de lá.

-Que perfeito. Minha casa fica no meio do subúrbio trouxa, em Londres também... – Disse Sirius.

-Olha, te levo para passar um tempo lá em casa, se quiser. Tem três quartos sobrando... Dylan mora numa casinha que tem lá.

Os olhos de Sirius brilharam.

Eles logo perceberam que seriam grandes amigos.

Peter e Remus eram muito calados; Remus porque ele era envergonhado, já Peter era porque não tinha nada para falar.

O trem foi se aproximando da estação de Hogsmead.

-Meu pai me deu uma coruja; Vou pedir muitas coisas da Zonkos. Bombas de Bosta, só para deixar o velho zelador louco – Disse James. Sirius riu para ele, assim como Peter. Remus deu um sorriso amarelo.

-Bombas de Bosta?

-É, Remus. É uma coisa muito legal de se fazer, sabe? Mandar por coruja...

-Será que Ranhoso recebe cartas? – Perguntou James, com um brilho nos olhos.

-Não sei, mas acho que seria interessante descobrir...

-Você _tem_ que mandar uma coruja pedindo Bombas...

-Relaxa, Sirius. Eu trouxa algumas. E Frisbee Dentado.

-Amanhã?

-Claro! Nossa primeira travessura!

-É! Halloween antes da hora... Não queremos doces, certo?

-Não, não queremos.

Eles sorriram marotamente e os outros não puderam deixar de acompanhar... A garota que discutira com Snape passou por eles.

-Ei, como é o seu nome? – James perguntou.

-E isso te interessa? Você é desprezível, Potter...

-Como você sabe meu nome? – Ela corou.

-Severus me contou... Mas isso não vem ao caso. Você e Black são...

-Nossa, Sirius. Ela sabe seu nome também...

-Impressionante! – Respondeu Sirius.

-Se afastem de mim! – Ela sibilou. James e Sirius riram.

-Espere só, Black, eu contar para sua mãe que você estava falando com uma sangue-ruim... – Era Malfoy de novo.

-Ela é nascida-trouxa? – Sirius perguntou.

-Certamente.

-Uau. Preciso visitar mais o mundo trouxa...

-Como eu disse, sua mãe ficará satisfeita...

-Deixe a Walburga fora disso... Ela é uma velha rabugenta...

-Sabe, Black, eu poderia te dar uma detenção por causa disso.

-Não, não podia. Como eu chamo minha mãe não é da sua conta como monitor. Vamos, gente. James, Remus, Peter?

Eles passaram por Malfoy em direção à saída do trem.

-ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO! POR AQUI, POR FAVOR! PRIMEIRO ANO!

Um homem simplesmente enorme estava do lado de fora, à espera dos alunos novos.

-Ah, Hagrid. Olá. Aqui estão eles... – Disse Malfoy, com um sorriso no rosto.

-Eu estou vendo que eles estão aqui, Malfoy, obrigado. VENHAM COMIGO, POR FAVOR! – O homem gigantesco recomeçou a gritar.

James foi com os outros e reconheceu a ruiva que tanto o odiava. Ele não conseguiu entender porque o ódio dela. Será que era porque ele não gostava de Snape? Porque ele fizera Snape de bobo e Snape era amigo dela? _Aquela menina é louca. Eu não fiz nada e não vou deixar que ele me deixe maluco também._

-James? James, você tem que entrar no barco, cara... – Sirius lhe disse.

-Foi mau, eu estava distraído... Oh! – Ele exclamou assim que viu o enorme castelo.

-É, se atrasou um pouco. Acho que vou me perder...

-Eu não! – James afirmou pomposo.

-Porque, senhor Potter?

-Cala a boca... Meu pai tem uma maquete em casa... Ele explicou onde é tudo! Menos a cozinha e os dormitórios... Mas o resto eu sei. Inclusive as passagens secretas para sair da escola.

-E para onde elas levam?

-Para fora da escola...

-O que Sirius disse é: "levam para qual lugar fora da escola?" – Explicou Remus.

-Ah! Para vários lugares. Tem um que leva para os porões da Dedosdemel, é perfeito! Aí nós podemos comprar todos os doces que quisermos... Depois podemos ir ao Três Vassouras, comprar cerveja amanteigada...

Eles subiram no barco quatro a quatro, mas Hagrid, o homem gigantesco, ocupou um barco apenas para ele. James passou a mão na água escura do lago e então no seu cabelo, para ver se descia. Não. Mas ele percebeu que aquilo só despenteara mais o seu cabelo e olhou para seu reflexo no lago.

É, estava mais bonito. Passou a mão pelo cabelo, para deixá-lo mais desarrumado. Sorriu.

James olhou para o lado e viu Snape do lado da garota ruiva. Ele tinha que descobrir o nome dela.

-Sirius.

-Quê?

-Aposta quanto que eu jogo água no Ranhoso?

-Um galeão.

-Feito.

James se inclinou no barco, segurou a mão de Sirius e jogou um bocado de água em Snape.

Mas a água não foi em Snape. A água pegou na menina ruiva. Sirius riu. James não.

-Sua sorte, Potter, é que eu sei um feitiço para secar a água, seu... seu nojento! – Ela sibilou e tirou sua varinha. Murmurou "Quenterralopus" e ficou instantaneamente seca.

-Ela é boa, cara... Ela é boa. – Sirius disse. – Você me deve um galeão.

-Não, não devo.

-Mas você molhou a ruiva...

-Olha a capa do Ranhoso...

Tinham três gotículas de água em de Snape.

-Droga! Toma...

-Esquece, Sirius – James disse rindo.

Quando eles desembarcaram, Snape e a garota ruiva estavam conversando animadamente de novo.

-Dumbledore é um dos melhores bruxos que já existiu... Mas eu acho que ele não é tão bom quanto dizem... Quer dizer, ele fez todas aquelas coisas, mas tem outras que ele não faz... – Snape ia dizendo.

-Cara, Ranhoso é pirado! Falando mal de Dumbledore, cara!

-Dumbledore? Ele é um ótimo bruxo e um excelente ser humano... – Afirmou Remus – Eu aposto que ele faria qualquer coisa para quem ele acha que merece. Ele é muito justo com as pessoas e as enxerga por dentro, principalmente, não importa o que elas são.

-Nossa. Nunca tinha ouvido um discurso em defesa de Dumbledore mais bonito... – Respondeu James – Cara, você fala bem! – Remus levantou as sobrancelhas, e logo as uniu.

-Falo? É que fica mais fácil quando eu digo o que eu penso... Por exemplo num dever de casa. Aquilo eu _aprendi_, posso ou não concordar. Mas o que eu acho? Me expresso milhares de vezes melhor. Espere só um trabalho interessante para escrever um texto... – Suas mãos se fecharam em punhos.

-Sabe o que eu acho do nosso super amigão Remus, Sirius?

-O quê, James?

-Que não vamos precisar de uma agenda.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, galerinha? Preciso delaaas!<strong>

**Ah, vou postar toda quarta-feira... Se quiserem fazer propagandas...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oii, gentee! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo... Esse capítulo mostrará a relação de James com Lily, e está um pouco maior que o outro! Aproveitem!**

* * *

><p>-CAPÍTULO DOIS-<p>

Lily Evans

-Bem-vindos a Hogwarts – Dizia uma mulher. James achou que ela era uma professora que não toleraria ele – Me chamo Minerva McGonagall. O banquete de abertura do ano letivo vai começar daqui a pouco, mas antes de se sentarem nas mesas, vocês serão Selecionados. A Seleção é uma cerimônia muito importante porque, enquanto estiverem aqui, sua Casa será como uma espécie de família em Hogwarts. Vocês assistirão às aulas com o restante dos alunos de sua casa, dormirão na sua Casa e passaram o tempo livre na Sala Comunal.

"As quatro casas são Grifinória, Lufa-lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina. Cada Casa tem sua história honrosa e cada uma produziu bruxas e bruxos extraordinários. Enquanto estiverem em aqui, seus acertos lhes renderão pontos para a sua Casa, enquanto seus erros a farão perder. No fim do ano, a Casa com mais pontos receberá a Taça das Casas, uma grande honra. Espero que vocês saibam honrar a Casa em que ficarão."

Ela parou olhou para eles e se fixou em James. Ele sorriu e piscou para ela. Ela trincou os dentes.

-A Cerimônia de Seleção vai se realizar dentro de alguns minutos em frente da escola toda. Sugiro que vocês se arrumem o melhor que puderem.

Ela olhou para James de novo, em seguida para o cabelo dele. Ele riu e passou a mão no cabelo de novo, desarrumando-o.

-Como será a seleção? – Peter perguntou nervoso. James e Sirius se entreolharam.

-Você terá que mostrar todos os seus talentos mágicos na frente de Albus Dumbledore. Aí ele te avaliará – Disse James.

-E, caso você não saiba fazer nenhum magia, você vai para casa de novo – Sirius completou. Remus os olhava, divido entre reprovação e diversão. Mas Peter parecia apavorado. James olhou para Snape de novo. Ele e a ruiva não conversavam mais. A garota estava calada, rosto branco.

Aquela imagem divertiu James um pouco. Snape estava nervoso também. Resolveu continuar a brincar com Peter. Ele aprendera um único feitiço com seus pais: Wingardium Leviosa. E era legal. Fazia as coisas levitarem. James mirou a varinha que Peter segurava.

-_Wingardium Leviosa!_ - Ele disse, fazendo o movimento com a mão.

A varinha de Peter flutuou pouco no início. Depois James levantou-a mais um pouco.

-Minerva! – Avisou Sirius. A varinha caiu na mão de Peter.

-Muito bem! Estamos prontos. Venham!

Eles seguiram a Prof.ª Minerva em direção a uma porta que James sabia dar no Salão Principal.

Dentro do Salão que dariam várias casas dos Potter dentro, havia cinco mesas gigantes. Pelos relatos de seu pai, James sabia onde ficava a mesa de cada Casa: Sonserina, na extrema direita, depois Lufa-lufa, Corvinal e na extrema esquerda Grifinória.

A quinta mesa ficava no centro, onde os professores sentam. Mas a atenção de todos estava num Chapéu velho: o Chapéu Seletor. Então ele começou a cantar.

_Posso parecer apenas um chapéu rasgado_

_Mas eu sei muito mais do que vocês_

_Pois séculos de vida eu tive_

_Apenas para selecioná-los nas suas Casas_

_Mas uma coisa eu peço!_

_E ouçam com atenção._

_Seja você de qualquer Casa,_

_Precisamos nos unir_

_Pois alguém lá fora planeja desunião_

_Inimizade e falta de coração_

_Mas agora vou finalizar essa parte da canção_

_E vamos dar início à Seleção!_

Todos bateram palmas e o chapéu ficou parado.

-Quando eu chamar seu nome, venha aqui para frente e ponham o Chapéu na sua cabeça. Ele vai te dizer a sua Casa.

Peter suspirou e olhou para James e Sirius com cara feia. Os dois caíram na gargalhada. A Prof.ª Minerva olhou severamente para eles.

-Abbot, Natalie.

Uma menina pequena de cabelos crespos e castanhos se adiantou. Uma pequena pausa e...

-LUFA-LUFA! – A mesa correspondente explodiu em vivas e palmas. Mais duas pessoas e então...

-Black, Sirius.

Sirius recebeu um tapinha nas costas de James, respirou fundo e colocou o chapéu na cabeça. Um minuto se passou, então...

-GRIFINÓRIA!

Fez-se silêncio no Salão. Todos sabiam que os Blacks iam para a Sonserina. Sirius seria uma exceção.

Então James começou a bater palmas, seguido da mesa da Grifinória. Seu amigo sorriu e foi se sentar-se à sua mesa. Lucius Malfoy estava com o rosto nas mãos.

A Seleção continuou.

-Evans, Lily. – A garota ruiva que James tanto queria saber o nome se adiantou.

-Ahá! – Ele exclamou. O chapéu mal tocou os seus cabelos ruivos.

-GRIFINÓRIA! – James aplaudiu também. Lily saiu com o rosto meio vermelho e ele sussurrou no seu ouvido:

-Parabéns! – Ela saiu como se nada tivesse ouvido. Mais pessoas...

-Lupin, Remus.

Ele se adiantou e sentou no banquinho.

-GRIFINÓRIA!

James via a fila diminuindo e ficava, por incrível que pareça, nervoso. _E se eu não for para Grifinória? E se eu for para... Sonserina? _(tremeu e fechou os olhos) _Não. Eu não vou para Sonserina. Vou para Grifinória, como meu pai, Sirius e Lupin..._

A letra 'P' chegou e James ficou mais nervoso ainda.

-Pettigrew, Peter.

Peter foi tremendo em direção do chapéu. Alguns minutos de espera...

-GRIFINÓRIA! – Ele sorriu e foi para a mesa.

-Potter, James.

James respirou fundo e foi em direção ao Chapéu. Sua visão foi interrompida pelo breu.

-Ah, sim! Um verdadeiro Grifinório... Corajoso e leal... Mas que malícia é essa? Apenas brincadeira! Você vai para GRIFINÓRIA! – O Chapéu Seletor disse isso em três segundos.

James sorriu aliviado e passou a mão no cabelo de novo assim que tirou o Chapéu da sua cabeça. Encaminhou-se para a mesa que ele tanto queria ir.

-Parabéns, James! – Remus disse.

-Valeu!

-Se fosse para a Sonserina comigo na Grifinória eu te quebraria! – Eles riram.

-Valeu, Sirius. Bom saber que você gosta da minha companhia!

Eles riram de novo. O último nome que eles ouviram foi: "Snape, Severus", que foi para a Sonserina. Lucius Malfoy sorriu e deu um tapinha nas costas de Snape.

-Sabe, Sirius, eu me mataria se eu fosse para Sonserina... Olha quem está lá! – James apontou para Snape e Malfoy.

-Ugh. Ranhoso.

Eles não perceberam que Lily olhava.

-Vocês podem parar de chamá-lo assim? – Ela pediu – Sev é um rapaz legal...

-Mas ele odeia nascidos-trouxa! Para mim, o apelido cabe perfeitamente – Se justificou James – Posso perguntar _por que_ você estava ouvindo a conversa?

-Eu não estava... ouvindo! Eu tinha ouvido antes, lá no trem!

-Bem, a não ser que você ande conosco, não vejo porque parar de chamá-lo de Ranhoso, _Lily_ – James concluiu, passando a mão no cabelo.

-Evans, para você.

-Que seja, Evans. Mas acho difícil parar.

-Tente, Potter.

-James para você, Evans.

Ela olhou incrédula para ele e se sentou ao lado de Remus. Pareceram se dar bem. Então a comida apareceu de repente e todo mundo parou de conversar.

Quando a comida acabou, Dumbledore se levantou e o Salão caiu em silêncio.

-Boa noite, jovens! Bem-vindos de volta, veteranos! Bem-vindos, novatos! Espero que tenham esvaziado suas mentes esse verão, para nós tornarmos a enchê-las nesse novo ano letivo!

"Primeiro, os avisos! Novatos, é expressamente proibido o acesso de qualquer aluno à Floresta Negra, assim como é proibido da mesma forma andar pelo castelo à noite.

"Não se esqueçam que os Frisbees Dentados, Bombas de Bosta e afins são proibidos pelo nosso zelador, o senhor Filch.

"As detenções mudaram, felizmente não será mais permitido o acorrentamento dos alunos. As detenções agora serão definidas pelos diretores da casa, principalmente.

"É válido lembrar também que os testes para os times de Quadribol serão marcados pelo capitão de cada Casa, e alunos do primeiro ano não podem entrar nesses times, tampouco podem portar vassoura. É proibido usar magia nos corredores.

"Agora eu lhes desejo uma bom noite de sono, pois as aulas já começam amanhã! Lembrem-se dos deveres de casa. Boa noite!"

-Alunos do primeiro ano, aqui por favor! – Chamou o monitor da Grifinória.

-Que droga! Tive a esperança que eles liberassem os feitiços e o time de Quadribol – James disse.

-Bem, você pode esperar pelo ano que vem! – Sirius disse, mas foi interrompido por Malfoy.

-Nossa, Black, que interessante! Sua mãe vai adorar saber que você foi para Grifinória! Estou tão ansioso para ouvir o berrador que você receberá pela manhã!

-Acho que vai ser engraçado, Malfoy. Mas não se preocupe, darei a notícia para Walburga ainda hoje. Espero que Hogwarts tenha uma coruja veloz... Quanto ao berrador... Não acho que ela se dará o trabalho de escrever uma carta... Acho que o imprestável do Monstro virá fazer uma visita!

-Então isso vai ser melhor!

-É, as pessoas saberão que tipo de gentalha minha família é.

Malfoy crispou os lábios e uma mulher apareceu ao seu lado.

-Ora, ora, meu primo! Que decepção a minha! Pensei que nos veríamos todos os dias na Salão Comunal...

-De pensar morreu o burro, Narcisa, _querida_. Mas eu dou graças a Deus que isso não aconteceu. Já não basta ter vivido onze anos com vocês, ter que suportar mais sete!

O sorriso de deboche desapareceu do rosto dos dois.

-Eu sugiro que você vá cumprir suas funções de Monitor, Lucius – Disse James.

-Não se meta comigo, Potter!

-Não vou. A menos que você me faça se meter com você, Malfoy.

-Isso é uma ameaça...? Potter, isso é uma ameaça? _Você_ está _me_ ameaçando?

-Claro que não – James disse, com inocência fingida – Eu _jamais_ faria isso com um Monitor ou com um aluno mais velho do que eu.

-Você está sendo sarcástico, Potter? Escute bem, vou ficar de olho em você! Em vocês quatro, na realidade! – Ele disse, meio alterado, o dedo em riste para James.

Sirius bufou.

-Vamos embora daqui, pessoal. Tenho que contar as _boas novas_ para Walburga.

Eles riram mais uma vez e seguiram o monitor da Grifinória. Subiram várias escadas, comentando sobre a discussão com Malfoy. Tinham três opiniões diferentes.

James e Sirius achavam muita graça.

Remus achava que era uma coisa que se deveria tomar cuidado; afinal, Malfoy era monitor e podia passar uma bela detenção.

Peter estava totalmente apavorado.

-Para com isso, cara. Não tem o que temer. Se ele azarar a gente, Dumbledore tá aí!

Mas nem essas palavras foram suficientes para tirar o medo de Peter. Sirius sacudiu a cabeça.

-Vamos, James, você tem que me ajudar a escrever a carta para a velha Walburga. E tenho que achar uma coruja.

-Eu tenho uma. Relaxa.

E eles começaram a trabalhar. Sirius pegou um pedaço de pergaminho, pena e tinta e começou o trabalho. A carta ficou assim:

_Querida Walburga,_

_Como está? Eu estou ótimo! Minha chegada a Hogwarts foi perfeita; conheci três pessoas ótimas, James Potter, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew, os três Grifinórios, assim com eu!_

_Sim, traí a maldita, ridícula e vergonhosa tradição familiar de ir para Sonserina e fui para a respeitável casa da Grifinória!_

_Você pode mandar o quê você quiser. Não vou dar ouvidos e vou queimar (a menos que seja o Monstro; sou incapaz de matar vermes) qualquer berrador. Aprendi um truque simples e fácil (Lacarnum Inflamarae)._

_Se quiser me responder, responda. Eu lerei a sua carta, com muito carinho, depois a queimarei._

_Não se importe comigo, estou absolutamente bem. Não precisa mandar Monstro, não precisa enviar cartas, não precisa mandar aquele crápula do Malfoy me vigiar. Eu sei me cuidar e me cuido muito bem._

_Beijos no seu coração,_

_Sirius Black, seu filho predileto._

_PS- As cartas NÃO podem conter um feitiço, tá? O nosso querido zelador, o Sr. Filch, verifica as cartas. Mesmo ele sendo um aborto, consegue identificar um feitiço._

-Acho que ficou bom! Walburga vai adorar!

-Tá, Sirius. Vou pegar Bips. A primeira entrega dela. Papai vai querer saber notícias minhas. Será que ela consegue levar mais de uma carta?

-Claro que sim! Vamos lá!

Bips estava na gaiola, no dormitório deles. Eles prenderam as duas cartas na perna dela.

-Bips, tem duas cartas, tá? A mais pesada é para meu pai. A outra é para a família Black. Tudo bem?

A coruja simplesmente voou.

-E assim se vai nossa primeira brincadeira – Sirius suspirou.

-Não, Sirius. Pedi para meu pai mandar mais Bombas de Bosta. Vai chegar ao dormitório, e então vou mandá-la para Ranhoso.

Um sorriso se abriu no rosto dos dois.

James pegou sua nova mochila e colocou os livros que ele sabia que usaria. Olhou para o lado e Sirius também arrumava suas coisas. Peter dormia. Remus... lia.

Eles dividiam o dormitório com mais um garoto, Paul Collins. Ele tinha cabelos crespos e cor de milho. Olhos castanhos. Era um bom rapaz.

Quando James terminou de se vestir, passou a mão nos cabelos mais uma vez e pôs os óculos.

-Ei, James! Bips chegou.

Ele olhou pela janela. Sua coruja estava lá, com um pacote e visivelmente cansada.

-Boa, garota! Toma, peguei biscoitos para você.

-James, como você vai fazer para botar a Bomba aí dentro de um modo que Ranhoso se mele? – Sirius perguntou. Remus levantou os olhos. Peter levantou. Paul sorriu.

-Fácil. Aqui eu tenho uma luva de plástica, de Medibruxos... Eu ponho a luva... abro a Bomba... abro o envelope... derramo o conteúdo da Bomba e pronto! Quando Ranhoso abrir seu correio...

-James, você já pensou que isso é doentio?

-Não, Remus, meu caro. É apenas... diversão. E, em todo o caso, isso sai. É só ele lavar a mão. Mas se ele lavar a mão com a mesma frequência que lava o cabelo, vai continuar fedendo por dias, talvez semanas... – Todos riram, inclusive Remus.

-E se te pegarem? – Remus perguntou.

-Bem, vou ter minha primeira detenção, não é mesmo? Mas eu não me preocupo. Papai disse que já recebeu várias detenções... Ele não vai reclamar.

-E se for algo terrível? Doloroso e nojento?

-Qual é! Dumbledore disse que não seria nada disso... Não pode ter mais torturas.

-Bem, então tá...

Graças à maquete de Hogwarts que o Sr. Potter tinha, James guiou os outros quatro até o Salão Principal.

-James, qual a senha mesmo?

-Ai, Peter. A senha é "Biscoitos de Chocolate". Não vou ficar te lembrando, ein?

-Tá, não vou esquecer...

Quando eles chegaram ao Salão, a mesa já estava entupida de comida. Sirius suspirou.

-Vou voltar mais gordo para casa...

Os outros riram.

-Ansioso para o correio, Sirius?

-Mais do que deveria. Vou sentar de frente para a mesa da Sonserina, assim poderei ver a cara do Ranhoso quando ele abrir sua correspondência. Sabe, agora estou até ficando com pena dele...

Quatro pares de olhos incrédulos o fitaram.

-Tá, era só brincadeira... Vamos comer.

Eles começaram a falar sobre Quadribol, e de repente... O barulho que eles tanto aguardavam: farfalhares de asas.

-O Correio! – James e Sirius exclamaram ao mesmo tempo. Eles esboçaram um sorriso.

-Olha lá! Bips está indo... direto para Ranhoso!

-Potter! – Exclamou Lily – O que você fez agora?

-Já disse para me chamar de James!

-O que você fez? – Ela perguntou entre dentes, ao mesmo tempo em que Snape recebia a carta.

-Nada de mais, Lily. Uma brincadeira só...

-Já disse para me chamar de Evans!

Então Snape abriu a carta e o conteúdo da Bomba de Bosta escorreu pelas suas mãos. As risadas começaram pela mesa da Lufa-lufa, então foi passando aos poucos...

-Severus Snape recebeu uma Bomba de Bosta pelo correio... Apenas o conteúdo da Bomba... Ele está todo melado lá...

Chegou aos ouvidos de Lily Evans, enquanto James e Sirius se sacudiam de tanta risada. Ela se virou para eles, levantou e fechou as mãos em punhos.

-POTTER! BLACK! – Ela gritou. Então ninguém mais teve dúvida de quem armara a brincadeira com Snape. O Salão ficou em silêncio. Depois explodiu em risadas de novo. Lily saiu nervosa e raivosa, em direção à mesa da Sonserina. Eles riram de novo, agora mais alto. De repente, as pessoas diante deles pararam de rir e olharam para cima.

-Achou engraçado, Sr. Potter? E você, Sr. Black?

A voz severa de Minerva McGonagall veio de cima, na direção em que as pessoas olhavam. James e Sirius olharam para cima e rapidamente se levantaram.

-Os senhores têm detenção, hoje à noite. Espero os dois na minha sala. Os senhores escreverão umas frases para mim.

Ela saiu decidida em direção à sala de aula.

-Bem, pelo menos foram apenas frases... Nada doloroso ou nojento...

-É... Valeu à pena. Você viu a cara do Ranhoso, James?

-Claro!

-Agora, o Sirius Black aqui, também percebeu o acesso de raiva da Lily.

-Evans, para você. – James citou, afinando a voz numa tentativa mal-sucedida de imitar a voz de Lily. Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Ela é uma garota legal, a Lily. Eu conversei com ela ontem. Muito legal. Ela é uma bruxa poderosa. E sabem por que ela é amiga do Snape?

-Não consigo imaginar.

-Snape a ajudou quando ela descobriu seus poderes. Ele contou a Lily muitas coisas. Segundo ela, Snape é um rapaz direito. Incompreendido, pela condição em que vive.

-Ah, tadinho do Ranhoso! – James disse, num tom de voz que não enganou ninguém.

-Os pais vivem brigando. Principalmente porque o pai dele é trouxa... E a mãe é bruxa. O pai vive reclamando da mãe, pois ela faz várias magias e ele não gosta de magia. Então, desde quando Snape começou a demonstrar magia, as brigas foram mais frequentes.

-Pensei que Eileen Snape odiasse trouxas...

-Não, ela não odeia.

-Meu pai disse que ela é conhecida lá no Ministério por causa disso... E Ranhoso segue o caminho dela.

-Não... A mãe dele odeia _nascidos_-_trouxa_, não os trouxas. Ela pensa que eles roubaram magia. É verdade que ela não é fã de trouxas...

-Mas o marido dela é!

-Um caso especial, imagino. Ela se apaixonou por um trouxa.

-Então!

-James, ela odeia nascidos-trouxa, não trouxas. Isso não significa que ela _goste_ de trouxas. Ela pode não _odiar_, mas não _gostar_ é diferente.

Lupin concluiu sua explicação colocando um pedaço de bacon na boca. James pensou um pouco, mas não perdeu o seu tempo.

-Sirius, qual é a aula de agora? – James perguntou.

-Remus, qual é a aula de agora? – Foi a resposta de Sirius. Todos riram, inclusive Remus.

-Agora é... herbologia!

-Que bom! – Disse James sarcasticamente – Não vejo a hora do meu encontro com as plantas! Regar, adubar...! Tão perfeito! – Os outros riram de novo.

-Sabe o que eu acho, James?

-O quê, Sirius?

-Que não precisava ter mandado a Bomba para Ranhoso. Era só esconder as luvas dele e mandar ele para herbologia.

Levantaram-se da mesa rindo e, no caminho para as estufas, encontraram Lily. Ela parecia triste. Remus olhou para ela quando ela passou.

-Lily! – Ele chamou. Ela olhou para trás e viu de quem era a voz. Sorriu. Mas imediatamente desfez o sorriso ao ver a companhia.

-Até você anda com eles, Remus?

-Lily, eu...

-Você aprova o que Potter e Black fizeram?

-Não, Lily, eu...

-Então porque está com eles?

-Lily, eles são meus amigos. Não importa o que eles fizeram. E eu achei muito errado.

-E eles fizeram mesmo assim?

-Eu não _mando_ neles! Dei um conselho, eles não ouviram. Problema deles. Vão cumprir detenção hoje. Eles provocaram.

-Ah, eles vão cumprir detenção?

-Vão, Minerva apareceu no exato minuto que você saiu para ficar com Snape! Vão escrever frases e...

-Frases? Apenas isso?

-É, Evans, o que queria? – James perguntou – Prof.ª Minerva vai nos mandar escrever frases.

-É – concordou Sirius – Aposto que será uma coisa educativa, tipo: "Eu não devo mandar Bombas de Bosta para Ranhoso com o intuito de me divertir". E vamos passar algumas horas lá. Escrevendo. Escrevendo. Escrevendo...

-Black, você só pensa em você?

-Não. Eu penso no James também.

-Grande ajuda. Devo me corrigir? Você só pensa em _vocês_. Snape está com...

-Nós não queremos saber do Ranhoso, Evans, muito obrigado. Vamos para a aula, gente.

-Depois falo com você, Remus. Tchau.

-Tchau, Li!

-Tchau, Lily! - Disse James, sorrindo. Lily fechou as mãos em punhos e tomou outro caminho para as estufas. James passou a mão no cabelo de novo, satisfeito. Ele sorriu e uma garota do segundo ano passou olhando para ele e rindo com sua colega, em direção do castelo. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu também. Ela corou e escondeu o rosto no ombro da amiga.

-Nossa, James! Ela é segundo ano, cara!

-Ela? Ela quem, Sirius? – Ele perguntou rindo. Sirius lhe deu um tapa na cabeça.

-Ai!

-Aquela garota tava te olhando, seu lerdo! Qual o nome dela... hum... Cooper é o sobrenome. O nome é... Annie! Annie Cooper! Ela é segundo ano. Mora em Hogsmead. Uma das poucas alunas a morar tão perto. Visita os pais todo fim de semana.

-Interessante... Mas os passeios de Hogsmead são permitidos apenas para terceiro ano e mais velhos, não?

-E para aqueles que os pais moram lá.

James absorveu isso cuidadosamente. Depois de um minuto, olhou para onde estava indo. E gemeu.

-Ah, NÃO, cara!

-Que foi? – Remus perguntou.

-Que _troço_ é aquele? – Ele perguntou irritado.

-Ah, aquilo é um Salgueiro Lutador.

-E porque botaram um Salgueiro Lutador bem _ali_?

-Qual o problema?

-É uma das formas de sair da escola! Ah, não!

-Eu tenho certeza que Dumbledore tem um ótimo motivo para ter plantado o Salgueiro...

Mas James não se acalmou. Entrou na estufa e ficou entre Remus e Sirius.

-Bom dia, pessoal! Sou a Prof. Sprout... – James levantou a mão.

-Sim, senhor...?

-Potter, professora. A senhora poderia me dizer algumas propriedades do Salgueiro Lutador? – Ela encarou James por um segundo e sorriu.

-O senhor deve ter visto o Salgueiro que foi plantado, não?

-Sim, senhora.

-E você o reconheceu, Sr. Potter?

-Não, senhora. Foi meu amigo que me disse o que era.

-Que amigo?

-Lupin, Remus Lupin.

-Bom, parabéns para seu amigo. O Salgueiro é uma árvore que tem muita personalidade. É uma planta extremamente violenta, e pode matar alguém com facilidade. Por isso, fiquem longe dela.

"Ela bate principalmente se você provocá-la. Como se provoca uma árvore? Não toque nela. Não pense em jogar nada nela, pois ela quebrará. É uma árvore perigosa, e eu mesma pedi para o prof. Dumbledore plantá-la. Quero estudar mais um pouco essa espécie.

"Dúvidas, Sr. Potter?"

-Não, professora. Obrigado.

E a aula continuou. James não entendeu. Se Sprout queria estudá-la, porque plantou ali?

Ou será que Dumbledore sabia daquela forma de sair da escola e aproveitara a oportunidade de tapar aquela passagem?

Não, ele preferiu pensar que fora apenas coincidência. Se Dumbledore soubesse daquela passagem, naturalmente saberia das outras...

-Sr. Potter?

-Me desculpe, professora. O que disse?

-Eu perguntei ao senhor se o senhor saberia me dizer para que serve a infusão de Losna.

-Sim, senhora. Serve para a poção do Morto-Vivo.

-Muito bem, Sr. Potter! Fique com dez pontos para a Grifinória. E alguém sabe me dizer a que sentimento a Losna pode ser associada? – Ela perguntou sorrindo. Lily levantou a mão.

-É comumente associado à Amargura.

-Dez pontos para a Grifinória, Srtª...?

-Evans, professora. Lily Evans.

Sirius imitou uma pessoa falando com a mão, motivo de risada entre ele e James.

-Cara, como você sabia da poção?

-Sirius, tão ingênuo! Eu sou um gênio! Não preciso estudar. – Risadas silenciosas. Lily olhou com reprovação.

-Ok, você ganhou. Meu livro caiu hoje.

-E...?

-Caiu nessa página. Eu li e pensei que seria legal fazer isso com o Ranhoso, mas é uma poção muito difícil...

Sirius riu de novo, e a prof. Sprout chamou sua atenção. Ele balbuciou uma desculpa qualquer.

-Tudo bem, senhor...?

-Black, professora. Sirius Black.

-Um Black fora de Sonserina? Parabéns, meu garoto.

James sorriu. Mas eles tinham que escrever agora, então eles pegaram um pergaminho e uma pena e começaram a escrever. A professora deu um tempo para formularem um texto, mas James estava sem criatividade nenhuma, então começou a desenhar um pomo-de-ouro com as letras "JP" dentro.

-Quem não acabou, traz pronto na próxima aula! Sem enrolação! Quero vinte centímetros no mínimo.

A boca de James se abriu. _Vinte centímetros!_ Hoje ele tinha detenção... E a próxima aula de Herbologia era dois dias depois.

-James, você fez quantos centímetros até agora?

-Sabe, meu caro amigo Remus, nenhum. Passei meu tempo desenhando um pomo.

-E como você espera terminar de fazer?

-Pesquisando.

-Você à biblioteca?

-Não, tenho fontes melhores...

-Você fala de mim?

-Claro que sim, meu amigo! Prometo que não vou copiar... Apenas dar uma olhadinha...

-Só se você não fizer isso mais!

-Tem minha palavra! – E cruzou os dedos.

* * *

><p><strong>Gostaram, gente? Ficou legalzinho, né? Mandem reviews, por favor e pelo bem da minha sanidade! P.S- Recebi uma review pedindo para traduzir a fic... Estou trabalhando nisso, quando terminar a tradução do primeiro capítulo posto o link aqui... Beijos e indiquem-me! ;D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Obrigada por lerem a minha história. É fantástico saber que alguém gosta do que escrevemos! Enfim, aproveitem o capítulo!**

* * *

><p>-CAPÍTULO TRÊS-<p>

As primeiras detenções

Na hora do almoço James se lamentava por causa da aula de DCAT. Ele conversara com Sirius boa parte da aula e perdeu quando o professor explicava sobre o dever de casa e estava temeroso em perguntar para Remus o que era.

-Relaxa, James. Eu pergunto – Sirius o tranquilizou. James suspirou aliviado.

-Remus, me diz uma coisa?

-Sim, Sirius, vocês podem ver o que eu anotei para o dever de casa de DCAT.

-Mas é só para mim! – Remus o encarou.

-Você conversava com quem mesmo? Com você? Eu vi que James precisa também.

-Você vê demais – James murmurou. Os outros riram. Com a culpa removida, James pode apreciar totalmente a comida.

Sirius pareceu ver o que era a comida somente na hora que James começou a comer.

-GALINHA! – Ele exclamou. Os outros riram de novo – Vou engordar aqui, escreva o que eu digo.

-Nós acreditamos...

-Que bom.

Nesse momento, Lily Evans passou por eles. James virou o rosto rapidamente para ela. Ela também olhou para ele e fez cara de nojo. Sentou-se deliberadamente longe deles.

-Toda vez que ela passa, você a olha. Qual foi?

-Nada não, Sirius. Eu quero entendê-la... Ela é estranha.

-Estranha? Como assim, James?

-Ela estava brigando com o Ranhoso. De repente, o defende. Briga de novo e...

-Eles brigaram de novo? – Remus perguntou, parecendo interessado.

-Discutiram hoje de manhã. Vocês não viram, mas sim, eles brigaram.

-Aonde?

-Na entrada do Salão. Eles saíram um para cada lado.

-E mesmo assim ela defendeu Ranhoso? – Sirius perguntou incrédulo.

-Foi. Acho que ela nos odeia demais, ein?

Um minuto de silêncio se fez.

-Ei, James. Olha quem está te olhando. De novo.

Annie Cooper estava sentada na mesa da Corvinal, virada para eles e sorrindo tímida.

-Cara, é meu primeiro dia aqui.

-Deixa para mais tarde, então? Ignorar que ela está te dando o maior mole?

-Exato. Imagine o boato – Ele fingiu estremecer. Os outros riram – Na verdade, eu acho que está muito cedo para começar um relacionamento...

Os outros riram de novo e James passou a mão no cabelo. Annie pareceu derreter. Ele riu e desviou o olhar para Sirius. Ele abriu a boca, mas nessa hora Lily Evans passou por eles. E parou.

James esperou um minuto, os dois se encarando. Ele estava relaxado, com um meio sorriso no rosto. Ela estava raivosa, com os braços cruzados.

-Então. Como posso te ajudar?

Ela pegou um papel amassado e mostrou para ele. Ele reconheceu o pergaminho que usara para conversar com Sirius, no qual ele xingara Snape e falara um pouco mal de Lily na aula de DCAT. Pelo visto, ela lera.

-Pelo visto, não preciso. Sou uma nerd idiota, não é mesmo, Potter?

-Não. Só meio estranha – Passou a mão nos cabelos – Porque você é amiga do Ranhoso? Ele sim é idiota.

Lily largou o papel e deu um tapa bem dado na cabeça de James.

-O que aconteceu? – Prof.ª Minerva perguntou.

-Uh, nada, professora.

-Não fale isso, Potter. Eu vi que o senhor recebeu um tapa na cabeça. Devo saber de quem e por quê?

-Na verdade, professora, _eu_ dei um tapa na cabeça do Potter. – Disse Lily.

-Posso saber por que, Srtª Evans?

-Por que eu sou uma nerd e Severus é um idiota. – A Prof.ª Minerva apertou os lábios.

-Potter, o senhor ganhará _outra_ detenção. E você também, Evans. Nada dá o direito de agressões físicas. Verei os dois, no sábado, às oito horas, na minha sala. E não cheguem atrasados.

Lily saiu. James riu e passou a mão nos cabelos de novo. Outra coruja que ele conhecia pousou à sua frente.

-Olha, a resposta do papai!

-Ele não já tinha respondido?

-Não.

-E as bombas?

-Ele as mandou, mas disse que escreveria a carta de manhã, quando tivesse acordado.

James pegou a coruja com carinho e lhe deu um pouco do seu almoço. Ela lhe entregou a carta, que estava com um "P" selando-a. James sacudiu a cabeça.

_James,_

_Não quero saber para quê você pediu aquelas Bombas. Se for alguma brincadeira, não se deixe ser pego. Se for pego, me avise! E cuidado com aquela aberração o Filch. Eu o conheci._

_Parabéns por ter entrado na Grifinória, filho! Estamos muito felizes, assim como você. Sempre demonstrou preferência por Grifinória desde pequeno. Quando lhe perguntei, aos sete anos, você me disse: "Prefiro Grifinória, papai! Que nem você! Vou te orgulhar!"._

_Saiba, meu pequeno, que você me orgulharia mesmo se não tivesse ido para Hogwarts._

_Que bom que conheceu novas pessoas. Espero que goste deles. Chame-os para passar parte das férias lá em casa. Também as férias de Natal. Sei que você quer passar as férias de Páscoa na escola._

_Mande novidades. Sua mãe manda beijos._

_Beijos, _

_Seu pai._

-Responde logo, James! Conta que você foi pego duas vezes!

-Ah, mas a segunda vez não foi culpa minha!

-Quem foi que deixou o papel cair?

-Bem, fui eu.

-E você disse que era um bom jogador de Quadribol...

-E eu sou. Não caiu da minha mão; caiu do meu bolso – Sirius revirou os olhos. James rabiscou uma resposta para o pai (contando sobre as duas detenções) e mandou a coruja de volta.

-Vamos, gente. McGonagall ficará uma fera se chegáramos atrasados. Vocês sabem disso.

Então eles se levantaram, pegaram suas mochilas e foram para a aula de Transfiguração. James, é claro, sabia o caminho e direcionou os outros. Foram os primeiros a entrar na sala.

-Sr. Potter, Sr. Black – Ela disse, sem olhar para eles -, A detenção dos senhores será às sete horas hoje, sim? Tragam suas penas e suas tintas. O pergaminho eu fornecerei. Sr. Potter, a sua _outra_ detenção no sábado não será comigo; tampouco a da Srtª Evans. O prof. Slughonr...

-Prof. Slughonr?

-Sim, Potter. Ele é o professor de poções. Ele pediu para que vocês dois o ajudem a separar uns vermes para a próxima aula do segundo ano.

-Então é para irmos para a sala dele?

-Logicamente, Sr. Potter. Sentem-se, por favor.

Eles escolheram os lugares da frente, contra a vontade de Sirius.

-Como iremos conversar?

-Nós _não_ iremos.

-QUÊ? – Sirius disse, quase gritando. Prof.ª Minerva o olhou severamente.

-A Transfiguração é uma matéria séria, que tem de ser respeitada e encarada como tal – Ela disse, quando a sala toda se encontrava sentada – Não pode ser misturada com brincadeira e apenas os melhores bruxos conseguirão demonstrar algum talento. Começaremos com uma coisa fácil.

E pediu para James distribuir fósforos.

-Vocês deverão transformar o fósforo em agulha. Quem deixar parecido, ganhará pontos.

James logo percebeu que era uma coisa difícil. Se esforçou e, depois de meia hora, uma ponta do seu fósforo de repente se tornou pontiaguda.

Ele deu uma cotovelada nas costelas de Sirius e apontou para o seu trabalho.

-Como você fez isso?

-Ah, Sirius, meu caro. Eu sou um dos melhores bruxos.

E começaram a rir. Baixo. Mas a professora conseguiu ouvir.

-Rindo de quê, Potter?

-Da cara do Sirius, professora.

-Porque, Potter?

-Porque ele não conseguiu fazer nenhuma evolução no fósforo.

-E o senhor conseguiu, Potter?

-Certamente que sim, professora. Não riria dele se não tivesse – Pegou, então, o fósforo com uma ponta pontiaguda e mostrou para a professora. Ela deu um meio sorriso e ia dizer alguma coisa, quando foi interrompida por uma voz feminina.

-Professora, eu terminei.

-Vinte pontos para a Grifinória, Evans – Ela disse após examinar a agulha. Sirius recomeçou a rir, dessa vez da cara de James. Este, por outro lado, concentrou-se mais no seu trabalho.

O fósforo se tornou prateado depois de dez minutos de muito esforço. Só faltava uma parte: a outra ponta precisava se transformar na cabeça da agulha. Ele tinha vinte minutos para terminar.

Minerva McGonagall se postou em frente àquele aluno encrenqueiro. Ele podia ter feito qualquer coisa hoje de manhã, mas era um bruxo admirável. James percebeu que tinha plateia, então aumentou seu esforço. A professora o olhou impressionada.

Finalmente, depois de quinze minutos inteiros, ele conseguira: transformara aquele fósforo em uma agulha.

A professora lhe deu um breve sorriso.

-Quinze pontos para o senhor, Sr. Potter.

-Quinze? Mas a senhora deu vinte para a Lily!

-Ela acabou primeiro. Deveria ter te dado apenas dez, mas você tem uma enorme força de vontade. Alguém mais produziu algum efeito nos fósforos?

Remus tinha produzido e ganhou cinco pontos.

-Parabéns, Super-J! – Ele disse.

-Para de me chamar assim, por favor?

-Tudo bem – Remus concordou, rindo um pouco.

-James, você é tão legal! – Disse Peter.

-Uh, valeu, Peter! – Ele disse confuso. Lily estava lá, de repente.

-Parabéns, Potter.

-Parabéns, Lily.

-Evans.

-Que seja, então. Evans. Qual foi?

-Minerva mandou eu vim lhe perguntar sobre nossa detenção.

-Ah, sim. Talvez você pudesse... Er, estar na sala comunal, lá pelas 19h30min, no sábado.

-Olha, Potter, eu quero saber onde é.

-Pergunte à Minerva. Ou me acompanhe – Ele sorriu e passou a mão nos cabelos.

-Ótimo! Vou perguntar a ela! E ela me dirá, então nem sonhe!

E desapareceu.

Se viram novamente na aula de poções, onde ela conseguiu outros pontos para Grifinória, fazendo uma poção de curar furúnculos perfeita. James fez uma boa poção também, mas não recebeu nota máxima como Lily. O professor ficou encantado com ela.

-A melhor que eu já vi! – Ele exclamou enquanto observava a poção – Qual o seu nome?

-Evans, senhor. Lily Evans

-Descendente daquele bruxo que...

-Não, senhor. Sou nascida-trouxa, senhor.

-Hum... Fique com vinte pontos!

Foi a última aula do dia. Eles estariam livres pelo resto da noite. Todos eles, menos James e Sirius. Eles não se lamentavam, é claro. Tinham adorado o que tinham feito. Planos percorriam suas cabeças. Todos eles envolviam deixar Snape constrangido de alguma forma.

Mas enfim estava na hora de subirem para cumprir a detenção com McGonagall.

-Podem entrar – Ela respondeu quando James e Sirius bateram na porta.

-Boa noite. Primeiro dia de aula e já arranjaram detenção. O que passou na cabeça de vocês?

-Bem, professora – Começou James – Era só uma brincadeirinha com o Ra... Snape.

-Uma "brincadeirinha" que envolve Bombas de Bosta?

-Sim, senhora – Respondeu Sirius – Foi assim que fui criado, a senhora entende, não? Os Blacks não são muito... educados.

-Bela desculpa. E o senhor, Potter?

-Moro num condomínio bruxo no meio do mundo trouxa. É assim que brincamos lá.

-Que brincadeira... interessante. Bem, eu disse que os senhores iriam escrever. E é o que farão. Preciso entregar uns textos para os alunos do sétimo ano. Façam quantas cópias eu mandar. Aqui está o modelo. Podem começar.

Eles se entreolharam e começaram a escrever. Eram duas folhas de pergaminho. Eles escreveram. E escreveram. E escreveram. Eram, na verdade, oito e meia quando McGonagall os liberaram.

-Boa noite, meninos. E pensem da próxima vez. Potter, não se esqueça de sua detenção no sábado.

-Sim, professora. Boa noite.

A escola estava vazia. Enquanto os dois iam para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, ouviram duas pessoas discutindo baixo.

-Eu peguei uma _detenção_ por causa de você, Sev, e agora você não quer mais me ver?

-Não, Li, é que..

-É que o quê?

-Parece que você não gosta mais de mim! – Nessa hora, Sirius caiu em cima de James e os dois rolaram até onde Snape e Lily estavam. Snape olhou para eles e saiu, descendo as escadas. Lily os encarou com raiva e entrou no banheiro feminino.

Sirius e James riram e foram para o Salão Comunal.

O resto da semana se passou de forma rápida.

Tiveram aula de DCAT, de novo, mas dessa vez James e Sirius prestaram atenção e anotaram o que era preciso para fazer o dever de casa.

Tiveram aula de feitiços, na qual Lily se saiu extremamente bem. Tiveram Herbologia.

Tiveram aula de História de Magia, que era uma chatice. O professor falava sem parar, era quase impossível de acompanhar. Remus e Lily foram os únicos a não caírem no torpor.

E tiveram Transfiguração de novo.

Depois de DCAT, a melhor matéria de James era Transfiguração. Embora ele adorasse Astronomia (uma desculpa excelente para ficar fora da cama tarde da noite), Transfiguração era muito bom. Apesar de a professora ser muito séria, ele gostava.

As suas melhores matérias eram aquelas que usavam varinha. Ele simplesmente adorava fazer mágica e enfeitiçava tudo em seu quarto. Sexta-feira amanheceu brilhante e seca. Ao levantar, James se espreguiçou calmamente. Olhou para a cama de Remus e a viu vazia.

-Estranho. Remus normalmente nos espera.

Então ele viu um bilhete na sua criado mudo.

_James, minha mãe está mal. Fui ao Saint-Mungus para vê-la. Ela tem uma doença crônica. Às vezes eu preciso vê-la, então eu sumo. Não se preocupe. Eu estou bem. Remus._

James leu o bilhete e o passou para Sirius, que acordava no momento.

-Nossa. Sinto pena dele. Mas de quem iremos copiar os deveres? – Ele perguntou, suspirando. Paul acordava também; apenas Peter continuava dormindo.

-Bom dia, gente. Qual o problema? Cadê Lupin?

-A mãe dele tem uma doença crônica, Paul. Ele tá no Saint-Mungus.

-Caraca! Tomara que ele melhore.

Eles terminaram de se arrumar e acordaram Peter. Quando desceram as escadas, Lily Evans estava sentada no sofá, esperando por eles. Ou por um deles.

-Cadê Remus? – Ela perguntou, visivelmente decepcionada.

-Bom dia, Srtª Evans – James disse, lisonjeiro. Depois se curvou em direção a ela, como quem faz adoração. Ela ignorou a brincadeira, enquanto Paul e Sirius riam.

-Cadê o Remus? – Ela perguntou, cruzando os braços e batendo o pé.

-Ele foi visitar a mãe no hospital.

-A mãe dele está doente?

-Sim, é o que parece.

Ela pareceu preocupada.

-Vocês poderiam me avisar quando ele voltar?

-Não sei, não. Evans... – Começou Sirius.

-Que é isso, Sirius? Honremos a Grifinória e sejamos cavalheiros! – Disse James – Pode deixar, _Lily_, nós faremos isso por você.

Ela olhou boquiaberta para ele. E se consertou.

-Obrigada, _James_. Agradeço a sua... ajuda.

Ela se virou para sair. Os outros perceberam o uso do nome de batismo.

-EI, Lily!

-Quê?

-Você já falou com Minerva? – Ela corou.

-Não tive a oportunidade.

-Então...

-Então te espero amanhã – Ela disse. Corou mais um pouco. Ele sorriu e passou a mão no cabelo. Isso ela não viu.

-Nossa, James. Você conseguiu! – Sirius disse alegre.

-Não, cara. Ela só aceitou ir para uma _detenção_ comigo.

-Eu ouvi um "só"? Isso significa que James foi fisgado?

-Claro que não! Nós nos odiamos!

-Não, meu caro. _Ela_ te odeia. Admita que você gosta dela – James se preparou para negar, mas Sirius virou a cara. Um minuto de tentativas infrutíferas e James suspirou.

-Ela é uma pessoa legal. Dá para ser amigo dela. Mas você está esquecendo o maior defeito dela.

-Qual é? – Paul perguntou.

-Ranhoso! – James e Sirius disseram juntos. Eles riram enquanto iam sair pelo buraco, mas alguns alunos do primeiro estavam olhando excitados o quadro de avisos. Lily saiu de lá com um gemido.

James se meteu no meio de todos para ver o que era. E aquele aviso fez o seu dia mais bonito.

-Aula de voo! Sexta que vem! Sabe o melhor?

-Quê? – Sirius perguntou.

-É com a Sonserina! Ou seja...

-Ranhoso! – Eles riram mais uma vez. James pôs o braço no ombro de Sirius e assim eles desceram para tomar café.

-Hoje temos as sextas livres. Vai fazer o quê?

-Ai, Sirius. Tô pensando em assistir os testes de Quadribol da Grifinória.

-O teste é hoje?

-Sim, é.

-Vai fazer de gaiato? – James sorriu.

-É claro! Os testes de apanhadores são sempre os primeiros. Quando...

-Quando? Você não acha que seria melhor um "se"?

-Não. Quando o capitão me escolher, avisarei que eu não posso jogar, pois sou do primeiro ano.

-E ele ficará decepcionado e ansioso para o ano que vem, quando você entrará!

-É, esse é o meu plano. E é também meu plano ser capitão no quinto ano.

Sirius bufou.

-É, vai sonhando.

Eles começaram a comer animados e famintos, discutindo sobre Quadribol.

A aula de DCAT foi... interessante. James usou a varinha pela primeira vez e ganhou pontos. Não apenas ele, mas Lily e Sirius também.

O almoço foi rápido para os Grifinórios. Boa parte deles faria teste para o time de Quadribol e estavam ansiosos.

-James – Sirius começou – Você não tem vassoura... Como fará?

-Fácil! Eu digo que _ainda_ não tenho vassoura. E pego uma emprestada.

-Você é... cara, você é um gênio!

-É, eu te disse, lembra? Você riu da minha cara.

-Você também riu!

-É verdade...

Eles terminaram de almoçar e James subiu para trocar de roupa.

Quando eles chegaram ao campo, o sol brilhou mais forte e o capitão ainda estava a caminho, com a caixa nas mãos. Parecia pesado.

-Quer uma ajudinha? – James perguntou.

-Sim, obrigado. Vai fazer o teste?

-Vou. Mas ainda não tenho vassoura.

-Não tem problema... Seu corpo daria um bom apanhador...

-Esse é o meu plano.

-Prazer, sou Ethan Cox, capitão da Grifinória.

-Prazer, sou James Potter e esse é Sirius Black.

-Batedor? – Ethan perguntou a Sirius.

-Na verdade, Ethan, eu não farei o teste.

-Hum... Eu sou artilheiro. Bem, venham. Pode dar uma volta na minha vassoura se quiser, Potter. Então eu vejo como você voa.

James sorriu e disse: "Sim, obrigado". Ethan entregou a vassoura para ele.

James sabia o que fazer; passara quase onze anos de sua vida fazendo isso. Deu um pequeno impulso e começou a voar. A vassoura era boa e ele voou mais rápido. Deu uma volta completa no campo em um minuto ou menos, depois cruzou o campo diagonalmente em zig-zag. Por fim, desceu.

-Você voa bem, Potter. É ágil e veloz. Como se sairia com o pomo...? – Então as pessoas chegaram e Ethan precisou reunir todos.

-Muito bem, gente. Me chamo Ethan Cox e sou o capitão da Grifinória. Vou avaliar como vocês voam e selecionar os melhores para fazer os testes.

Houve um "ok" coletivo.

-Dividam-se em grupos de dez, por faixa de tamanho. Potter, vá com o primeiro grupo. Vão! Potter e mais nove.

James pegou a vassoura e deu o impulso. As outras pessoas não eram tão boas quanto ele. Depois de cinco grupos darem a volta, Ethan chamou doze jogadores.

-Quem é apanhador? – James e outro garoto, do quinto ano, levantaram a mão.

-Na verdade, se organizem. Goleiros ali, goleadores aqui e batedores lá. Os apanhadores ficam aí mesmo...

Por fim, ele soltou as bolas e eles treinaram com elas.

-Muito bem. A equipe é Ana Parks, goleira, Marcus Peeks e Andre Watson, batedores, eu, Rachel Wilker e Carol Schidmit, goleadores, e James Potter, apanhador.

-Er, Ethan?

-Quê, Potter?

-Eu, er, não poderei jogar.

-E porque não?

-Sou do primeiro ano.

-E porque fez o teste?

-Para me preparar para o ano que vem.

Ethan riu, mesmo contra a vontade e escolheu o outro garoto para ser apanhador, com uma péssima cara.

-Nossa. Você realmente foi escolhido – Sirius se admirava, horas depois, na Sala Comunal. Eram seis da tarde e eles dois eram vistos fazendo o dever de casa. Cena rara, mas necessária. Os professores haviam passado muitos deveres de casa.

-Eu te disse.

-Você realmente voa muito bem.

-Valeu – James disse. Guardou os deveres de casa na mochila e passou a mão no cabelo.

-Já acabou? – Sirius perguntou.

-Já. Quer ver?

-Claro! Aí podemos dar uma volta.

-Não, cara! Podemos fazer algo legal.

-Passear pela escola é legal!

-Sei lá... Podíamos ir lá ao lago. Roubar um pão e dar para a Lula Gigante...

-Hum, é uma ideia.

-Sabe, prefiro ficar aqui.

-Como é? – Sirius arfou.

-Sei lá, jogar Snap Explosivo...

-Isso é aquele jogo maluco de baralho? – Paul perguntou. Ele vinha com Lily.

-É. Quer jogar? – James convidou.

-Na verdade, eu e Lily estamos procurando gente para brincar de Stop.

-Salada de frutas? Isso é um prato?

-Não, James. É uma brincadeira trouxa.

James esqueceu que Paul era parte bruxo, parte trouxa.

-Como é?

-Bem, sorteamos uma letra e temos que responder uma série de coisas com essa letra.

-Vamos, Sirius?

-Tô nessa! Cadê os pergaminhos?

E então eles começaram a jogar. Ficaram na Sala Comunal até meia-noite, apenas jogando. Lily ganhou.

-Ai, como é doce a vitória... – Ela comentava de brincadeira, se espreguiçando.

-Vamos jogar de novo? – James perguntou animado. Ficara em segundo lugar, perdendo por 50 pontos.

-Vamos, dessa vez tenho que ser melhor! – Sirius disse amuado. Ele ficara em último, quase duzentos pontos atrás de Lily.

-Tá combinado. Amanhã de noite?

-Não, eu e Lily temos detenção.

-Verdade. Esperaremos vocês, então.

-Ok, valeu.

James foi dormir pensando no jogo. Lily era realmente uma pessoa legal. Dava para se divertir com ela.

E foi pensando na brincadeira que ele adormeceu...

James só acordou meio-dia. Sirius, Lily e Paul estavam conversando na Sala Comunal. Lily virou a cara quando ele chegou e Paul caiu na risada.

-James, me faz um favor? – Sirius pediu.

-Quê?

-Por mais que eu _adore_ e _idolatre_ o seu corpo lindo, se veste?

James então olhou para baixo. Ah, claro. Estava vestindo apenas a sua calça de moletom que usava para dormir. Ele corou.

-Er, desculpem. É sábado, sabem como é...

-Tudo bem. Acho que a única que não gostou foi a Lily... – Sirius disse – Porque eu e Paul _adoramos_ ver seus músculos expostos... – Eles suspiraram juntos. James riu.

-Vou me trocar, então. Er, depois eu volto. Já almoçaram?

-Não. Estávamos te esperando.

James subiu a escada num piscar de olhos. Ele era tão lerdo.

Como se esquecera de trocar de roupa. Olhou para a única pessoa que continuava a dormir: Peter. James colocou sua bermuda e uma camisa simples. Não estava com saco para vestes escolares hoje.

-Ai ai... – Sirius suspirou – Agora aquela imagem dele com a calça de moletom velha nunca sairá de minha mente...

James perdeu a paciência (mesmo tendo rido) e deu tapa na cabeça de Sirius. Os dois riram de novo.

A tarde passou voando. Eles conversaram sobre muitas coisas e Lily tirou dúvidas dos três. Por fim eram sete e meia e Lily e James tiveram que sair.

A sala de Slughonr era nas masmorras. O professor de poções adorava Lily, e ficou surpreso por vê-la ali. Pegou leve com ambos e os liberou nove horas.

O castelo estava vazio quando eles saíram da detenção. Fora divertida, pois Slughonr ficara conversando com eles.

James e Lily andavam lado a lado. Estavam calados; não tinham nada a dizer. De repente, Lily começou a andar mais rápido e James a seguiu.

-Lily, qual o problema?

Ele não conseguiu entender.

-Lily! Ei, Lily!

Então a garota parou de repente. James passou por ela e olhou para seu rosto.

-Lily, tudo bem com você? – Ele perguntou.

-Sim, tudo ótimo! Foi maravilhoso correr pela escola! – Ela afirmou, respirando fundo e sorrindo.

-Tem certeza?

-Claro! Vamos fazer de novo!

Antes que James pudesse responder, Lily saiu correndo. Ele a seguiu de novo, dessa vez rindo com ela. Mas, de repente, Lily tropeçou em alguma coisa.

-LILY! – James gritou. Ele correu antes que ela batesse sua cabeça no chão. Ele conseguiu e ela caiu em seus braços.

-Lily, você tá legal?

-Tô... – Ela murmurou. Seus rostos estavam perto demais... James olhou profundamente nos olhos verdes, que também o olhavam. Lily parara de sorrir. Então, lentamente, James se curvou para o rosto da menina nos seus braços (ele estava sentado no chão e o tronco de Lily no seu colo) e a beijou.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sentindo facas no pescoço* Gostaram do capítulo? Reviews, ein? E só para informar, a fic tá quase toda pronta, estou concluindo o penúltimo capítulo... <strong>

**Reviews, ein?**


	4. Chapter 4

Tudo bem, gente? Eu sei que disse que só ia postar nas quartas, mas vou postar a cada quatro dias, já que terminei a fic.

Aneleeh: Eu é que agradeço por ler minha história! Vou continuar postando, sim! E seria realmente, maravilhoso se J.K. escrevesse algo sobre James Potter, não é?

MaraudersAreAmazing: O segundo capítulo é um dos meus favoritos! Estava inspirada para coisas engraçadas e aí: bum! Sirius discute com Malfoy. Lily é um doce, mesmo. E dá pena de Snape mesmo, mas fazer o quê? É a vida... auhuhs. Obrigada por ler!

Crol6425: Que bom que gostou!

* * *

><p>-CAPÍTULO QUATRO-<p>

Brigados

Lily não interrompeu o beijo imediatamente. Apenas trinta segundos depois ela percebeu quem era ali. Pois ela tinha se esquecido com a diversão, com o lábio macio e o beijo perfeito que aquele ali era o nojento que tanto ridiculariza seu melhor amigo. Então ela se afastou.

-Lily, de-desculpe – James gaguejou – Eu não sei o que eu pensei... Desculpa, de verdade.

E era verdade. Ele não planejara nada. Foi só do momento. Ele ficou horrorizado com aquilo.

-E devia se desculpar – Lily disse friamente, se levantando. James se pôs de pé – Foi o pior beijo da minha vida! James Potter, nunca mais faça isso! Isso foi petulante! – James não entendia. Ela retribuíra o beija, não retribuíra? Sim, com certeza. Então porque ela estava reclamando tanto?

-Lily? – Ele perguntou.

-Evans, para você! – Então ele percebeu o que ocorrera. Ele estragara a amizade que começava a surgir. E ele sentia que aquilo seria ruim para ele, já que Lily era uma pessoa extremamente legal.

-Desculpe. De verdade.

Ele fechou os olhos e estendeu a mão. Ela recuou e cruzou os braços.

-Escute, Evans. Eu não queria fazer isso. Isso acabou nossa amizade, não?

-Sim. Para sempre! Você é repulsivo, Potter!

E então Lily saiu correndo. James não se deu o trabalho de segui-la dessa vez. Esperou dez minutos e foi para a Torre da Grifinória.

-James? James, qual o problema? – Sirius perguntou quando ele se largou numa poltrona.

-Nada – Ele respondeu num murmúrio amuado. Sirius percebeu o péssimo espírito do amigo e não insistiu numa conversa.

No dia seguinte, foi uma surpresa para todos (bem, na verdade só para Sirius e Paul) que Lily e James estivessem se evitando. Ela continuou a conversar com Paul, mas largou Sirius e James sem motivos aparentes. Sirius e Paul ficaram confusos, mas os outros dois sabiam exatamente o que ocorrera, o porquê de não se falarem mais. James ficou chateado por mais um dia.

Na terça-feira pela manhã, porém, uma carta os fez se sentirem melhores.

-Remus escreveu! – James disse, quase gritando.

-O que tem escrito? – Os outros perguntaram.

-Espera, vou ler em voz alta para vocês...

_James,_

_E aí, cara, tudo bem? Eu estou bem. Minha mãe está um pouco melhor, mas às vezes tem umas crises que só passam quando ela tem muita companhia. Então às vezes eu tenho que sair da escola. Mas não se preocupem. Estou indo para a escola amanhã, quarta-feira._

_Como vão os outros? Lily, Paul, Sirius e Peter? Estão legal? Me conta tudo e eu quero um parágrafo de cada um de vocês!_

_Abraços,_

_R. J. Lupin_

-Bem, quando nosso amigo sumir desse jeito de novo, nós já sabemos do que se trata... – James disse, enrolando o pergaminho – Ele quer que cada um de nós escreva um parágrafo para ele... Eu começo.

Então James, Sirius, Paul e Peter escreveram seus parágrafos.

-Só falta um... – James lembrou. Lily estava sentada com uma cara triste, remexendo os ovos mexidos com o garfo – Evans?

-Potter?

-Remus pediu para você escrever um parágrafo nessa carta. Você ouviu a que ele mandou, não?

-Sim, ouvi.

-Então, er, tome aqui... – E lhe entregou o pergaminho. Suas mãos se roçaram e Lily corou, para surpresa dos outros. Eles não haviam visto o contato.

Quando ela finalizou a carta, eles mandaram Bips entregá-la para Remus. Terminaram o café-da-manhã e foram para a aula. James parecia ter ficado mais alegre com aquela notícia e esqueceu Lily.

_Qual é o meu problema?_ ele pensou _Ela não é nada para mim! Apenas outra garota..._

Sirius percebeu a reviravolta no humor do seu melhor de amigo, mas resolveu não mencionar.

Remus chegou e ajudou os amigos nos deveres protelados. Ficou impressionado pelo avanço de James nas aulas.

-Bem, nem sempre se presencia um milagre assim. Espero estar presente na próxima vez que acontecer – Ele disse brincando. Remus parecia cansado, mas feliz. Os amigos supuram que era por causa da melhora de sua mãe. Os dias passaram e as olheiras no seu rosto diminuíram. James ficou feliz e aprontou como sempre, ganhando uma detenção.

James e Lily continuavam brigados. Não se falaram mais, apenas uma ou duas vezes quando ele implicara com Snape e Lily ralhara com ele. James sorria e passava a mão no cabelo de hora em hora. Lily achava isso desprezível, assim como Snape.

A garota andava agora com as outras meninas do seu dormitório, além, é claro, de Snape. Holly Hall (uma garota morena com olhos grandes e cinzas), Sarah Davis (cabelos cacheados e loiros), Mia Lee (cabelos castanho-escuros e lisos que caiam em camadas) e Zoe Shaw (uma menina americana com feições mexicanas). Holly e Lily eram vistas juntas com muita frequência.

A amizade de James, Sirius, Remus e Peter cresceu, apesar de Peter ser muito menos ativo que os outros. Lily e Remus também eram muito amigos.

James e Sirius explicaram Salada de Frutas para Remus e Peter, e eles, junto com Paul, brincavam toda noite depois dos deveres. Nas sextas, ficavam até meia-noite.

A aula de voo que tiveram foi junto com a Sonserina. James e Sirius aproveitaram a excelente chance para perturbar Snape. Remus não gostou da ideia, ao contrário de Peter e Paul.

James e Sirius aproveitaram logo a chance assim que a vassoura de Snape não subiu. A de James mal esperou ele terminar de falar "suba" e já estava em sua mão.

Quando a professora apitou para eles saírem do chão, James saiu, deu duas cambalhotas e pousou pulando da vassoura. A professora ralhou com ele, mas não pode deixar de elogiá-lo.

Snape, por outro lado, caiu pela cauda da vassoura, fazendo com que James e Sirius quase rolassem de rir. Lily reclamou com os dois veementemente, mas eles não pararam de rir.

No primeiro domingo de Outubro, a mãe de Remus teve outra crise. Ele teve que sair de novo. James ficou chateado, pois Paul ganhara uma nova amiga: Lily.

Não que ele estivesse com ciúmes. Nada disso. Ele queria que Paul voltasse a ficar com eles, discutindo Quadribol.

Lily e Paul ficavam conversando sobre coisas trouxas que James nem imaginava o que era. Ele afundava na poltrona e fazia o dever de casa, lançando olhares para Paul e Lily. Sirius seguia o seu exemplo e fazia os deveres.

Por fim, Remus voltou na quarta-feira e Paul voltou a conversar com James. No café-da-manhã, Paul estava agitado esperando alguma coisa dos seus pais. Foi uma surpresa para todos quando a coruja voltou com algo redondo.

-Você comprou uma goles, cara? – James perguntou.

-Não, não uma goles. É uma bola de futebol. Do Manchester United – E fez uma cara de satisfeito. Depois outra coruja deixou uma caixa para ele e, em seguida, uma terceira coruja deixou um pacote que parecia ter roupas.

-Eles não... Eles não fizeram isso!

Ele abriu primeiro o pacote redondo. Era uma bola totalmente redonda vermelha com duas listras retangulares brancas e uma logomarca com um leão e um cetro. Em volta as palavras 'Manchester United'.

Paul abriu o terceiro pacote, onde estava o uniforme do Manchester e um pôster. O terceiro tinha um sapato com birros embaixo e a carta dos pais dele.

-Cara, _o que é isso?_

-Uniforme completo de Rooney! Eu só pedi a bola, mas eles mandaram o uniforme completo! Eles são loucos! Até chuteira mandaram!

-Mandaram o quê?

-Chuteira. É o sapato que usamos para jogar futebol.

-Futebol?

-Sim, é um esporte trouxa...

-Você é Manchester? – Lily o interrompeu.

-Sou! Você _gosta_ de futebol?

-Na verdade, não muito, mas meu pai diz que eu sou Manchester.

-Você joga?

-Um dia na minha vida já joguei... – James sacudiu a cabeça e estava indo embora.

-EI, James! – Paul chamou – Quer aprender a jogar futebol? Eu te ensino... É muito legal. Não tão excitante quanto Quadribol, mas muito legal.

Lily abriu a boca, mas rapidamente fechou.

-Se Lily quiser, ela pode vir também. Sábado.

-Tô dentro! – James disse.

-Eu, er, vou também – Lily disse. Ela parecia chocada que James aceitara o convite.

-Mas, Paul, você terá que tirar seus sapatos assassinos, tá? Ninguém quer machucar o pé...

-Tudo bem – Paul disse, rindo – Podemos jogar descalços. Lily, você terá que me ajudar.

-Como? – Ela perguntou.

-Temos que fazer os gols, não?

-Ah, é!

-Como assim? – James perguntou confuso.

-Bem, usamos aros no Quadribol. No futebol, usamos o gol. Venha cá, eu te mostro...

Paul pegou um pergaminho e começou a desenhar um campo de futebol, com a ajuda de Lily, apesar de que ela não falou diretamente com James.

Pelo resto da semana Paul só falava sobre futebol com James. Explicava cada regrinha básica, cada lance genial que seu time tinha feito. James apenas escutou por que era seu amigo.

Por fim, sábado chegou. James acordou pensando que hoje, talvez, Paul parasse de encher seu saco. Suspirou e se trocou. Ia praticar algum esporte, então escolheu uma calça confortável e uma camisa de manga simples e branca.

-Bom dia, James!

-Hei, bom dia Paul!

-E aí, gostou? – Paul mostrava ele mesmo com a camisa vermelha do Manchester e uma calça parecida com a de James.

-Claro! É uma camisa bonita... – E não era mentira, ele realmente gostara.

-Vamos tomar café e em seguida para os jardins... Eu falei com Dumbledore e ele disse que é uma boa ideia e que nos ajudaria com o gol...

Uma coruja interrompeu o que ele ia falar.

-Ei, é do Dumbledore! É um mapa... Ele montou um mini-campo de futebol em uma das masmorras... Venha, vamos contar para Lily!

Ele pegou a bola, colocou na mochila e desceu em disparada para o Salão Comunal, onde Lily estava. Ela soube expressar o nível certo de entusiasmo.

Eles esperaram James descer.

-Bom dia, Evans – Ele disse. Ela fez uma careta.

-Bom dia, Potter – Lily teve que responder.

Eles desceram com Paul no meio dos dois, falando sem parar. Ainda na mesa, ele continuou a tagarelar. Apenas quando chegaram na masmorra, James realmente ficou interessado no esporte. O espaço era legal, com uma grama bonita.

-Gostou? – Paul perguntou.

James apenas sacudiu a cabeça concordando. A grama era perfeita. Dumbledore com certeza ampliara a sala magicamente; devia estar com uns 45 metros de comprimento. No teto tinha o símbolo da Seleção da Inglaterra e do Manchester United. Em um dos gols tinha um bilhetinho.

_Paul, James e Lily,_

_Parabéns pela ideia! Espero que se divirtam e aproveitem o espaço. A grama é igual à grama do estádio Old Trafford. Creio que reconhece o nome, Sr. Paul. Mais uma vez, aproveitem._

_Albus Dumbledore_

-Old Trafford?

-É o estádio do Manchester! Cara, Dumbledore é o máximo!

Então eles começaram a jogar, Paul ensinando aos dois técnicas de toque e chute. Lily era terrível, e James, apesar de ser a sua primeira vez no futebol, era melhor do que ela. Era um talento para esportes que ele tinha, como bem disse Paul.

Os três ficaram treinando até a hora do almoço. Estavam suados e voltariam no domingo.

-Amanhã ensinarei como não cometer faltas, já que vocês já sabem chutar e tocar.

-Você não deveria nos ensinar a tirar a bola antes? – Lily questionou antes que James pudesse.

-Também. Se puderem acordar mais cedo, poderemos treinar mais.

-Me acorda, tá? – Pediu James – Mas olhe sua vida. Tenho pó-de-mico guardado e não tenho medo de usar... – Paul riu e Lily também. Ela não conseguiu se segurar. Soltou uma risadinha e James passou a mão no cabelo sorrindo.

Quando finalmente chegaram na mesa para almoçar, Sirius estava rindo com Peter e Remus. Os três fizeram silêncio e pararam de rir. Sirius parecia não estar conseguindo manter a cara séria.

-Falando de nós? – Perguntou James simples e direto, enquanto se sentava.

-Na verdade... – Peter começou, mas Sirius lhe deu um tapa na cabeça.

-Não conte, seu bastardo. Não quero que ele saiba que eu o amo e que estou caidinho por ele.

Todos que estavam por perto riram. James levantou a mão em punho e bateu na mão também em punho de Sirius por cima da mesa. Peter acariciava o cocuruto onde o forte golpe de Sirius o acertara ao invés de comer.

James se serviu de galinha e começou a comer. Entre suco de uva e de abóbora escolheu o segundo e pôs no copo.

Ele estava satisfeito com o dia até aquela hora. Sorriu e serviu mais comida, rindo e fazendo piadas com Sirius.

De tarde todos eles se sentaram na Sala Comunal para fazer os deveres de Poções, Feitiços e DCAT, grandes textos.

Como prometido, Paul acordou James mais cedo no domingo. Se era possível, Paul estava ainda mais animado do que antes.

Lily esperava-os sentada lendo um livro que James não reconheceu.

-Romeu & Julieta? – Paul perguntou.

-É. Eu adoro romances que fazem sentido. E adoro rapazes românticos...

Sirius descia a escada. Cochichou "Aprendeu, né?" no ouvido de James, o que fez com ele levasse um tapa.

-O que faz aqui? – James perguntou.

-Ora, não posso acordar cedo, amorzinho? – James lhe deu outro tapa.

-É melhor parar com isso, cara – James disse, rindo com os outros.

-Ai, por quê?

-Tá ficando estranho para seu lado. Assim que Malfoy ficar sabendo, sua mãe não vai gostar... – James foi interrompido por um estampido. Um elfo doméstico acabara de apartar na frente deles.

-Senhor Sirius Black, meu senhor...

-O que faz aqui, seu elfo nojento? O que você quer?

-Minha querida e amável senhora Walburga me mandou aqui para lhe dizer umas coisas... O senhor poderia ter tido tudo sendo da Sonserina mas não, o senhor é um menino insolente! Ah, sim, Sirius Black é insolente que não aproveita a família que tem...

-CALA A BOCA, SEU ELFO MALDITO! CALA A BOCA, MONSTRO! Diga à minha mãe que eu ADOREI não ficar naquela casa suja e podre! Agora saia daqui! Vá embora!

O elfo fez uma reverência sorrindo e sumiu.

-Er, Sirius? – James perguntou, se aproximando devagar, pois seu melhor amigo estava tremendo – Ei, Sirius, relaxa, querido. Vou me arrepender de ter me casado com você...

Os outros riram e Sirius também. Serviu para o que James queria: aliviar a tensão.

-Já vamos, tá? Temos que aprender como desarmar o adversário sem fazer falta...

Sirius revirou os olhos e os três saíram.

Recomeçaram a treinar como na outra manhã: depois de tomar café.

James ficava cada vez melhor e Lily não estava tão ruim. Paul ficou impressionado.

Porém, no meio da manhã foram interrompidos por Severus Snape.

Foi uma surpresa para ambos os lados quando Snape abriu a porta e viu aquelas três pessoas chutando uma bola. Paul acabara de abraçar Lily de brincadeira, apenas para impedi-la de chutar a bola em gol no momento em que a porta foi aberta.

-Lily! – Ele gritou, quase acusando. Paul a soltou e ela parou de rir. James também. Snape ficou parado com a mão na maçaneta, olhando horrorizado para a sala.

-Desculpe, Lily. Foi só brincadeira...

-Eu sei, Paul. Obrigada por me ensinar tudo isso. Sev, quer alguma coisa?

-Apenas saber o que é isso? – Snape perguntou.

-Ora, Ranhoso, estamos jogando futebol! – James respondeu. Lily se virou olhando-o com cara feia.

-Não falei com você, Potter.

-Ora, Ranhoso, eu quis responder...

-Eu quero saber de você Li, o que é isso?

-Bem, Sev, você sabe que eu não brincava de bola com Túnia porque ela não gostava. O Paul e o Potter gostam e...

-Potter gosta? Ele não é puro-sangue?

-Sim, sou. Mas não significa que não goste de esportes trouxas... Esse é excelente! Quer... experimentar? – James disse.

-Não me misturarei...

-O que quer dizer com isso, Severus?

-Nada, Li. Vamos, venha comigo.

-Não vou.

-Lily, por favor.

-Não. Você me ofendeu, Sev, de verdade.

-Quê? Mas eu não quis...

-Severus, agora eu estou jogando futebol e vou continuar até mais tarde. Falarei com você depois. Tchau.

Snape parecia que tinha levado um tapa na cara.

-Se é assim... Até mais, Evans...

Lily encarou a porta fechada por meio minuto. James e Paul se aproximaram dela ao mesmo tempo.

-Lily? Você está bem? – James perguntou.

-Se afaste de mim! – Ela sibilou. Paul foi mais sortudo.

Mas aquilo disse uma coisa para James: eles continuavam brigados.

* * *

><p>Continuo esperando reviews, hein! Beijos, leitores lindos e maravilhosos!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Oiii! Tudo beeeem? O capítulo está pequeno, mas tem um valor de amadurecimento... Enfim, deixarei que vocês leiam!**

Aneleeh: Muito engraçado eles se declarando! Às vezes eu releio a fic e me mato de rir! Já passou pela minha cabeça uma história de amor entre Walburga e Monstro! Lily estragando o clima não é nada legal mesmo. Beiiijos!

: Obrigada por ler! Bem, sobre os outros anos... **O primeiro ano está completo, e estou escrevendo o sétimo**. Nessa nova fic, terão flashbacks sobre pontos importantes, incluindo todos os que você citou. Eu realmente gostaria, mas simplesmente não tenho criatividade para tal feito. Beijos!

HannaGabrielle: Não vou parar! A fic tá pronta, daqui a quatro dias tem capítulo novo. Beijo!

MaraudersAreAmazing: Eu também não entendo como ela consegue resistir a James! Que pessoa problemática! Snape foi muito chato mesmo e que bom que consegui fazer os dois engraçados!

: Oi! Então, sobre os outros anos, repito: **O primeiro ano está completo, e estou escrevendo o sétimo**. Nessa nova fic, terão flashbacks sobre pontos importantes. Lily parece não gostar deles, mas sei que no fundo, beeeeem no fundo, ela gosta! Visitei seu tumblr e estou seguindo, muito bom mesmo! Beiiiijos!

* * *

><p>-CAPÍTULO CINCO-<p>

Halloween

A escola inteira estava com o humor nas alturas no Dia das Bruxas. Os alunos mais velhos comentavam com os mais novos sobre o grande banquete de Halloween e os fantasmas pareciam animados. Em todo o castelo todos estavam felizes com a proximidade da data, incluindo, com certeza, James Potter e Sirius Black.

James ainda queria ser amigo de Lily. Mas Sirius o convenceu que ele podia ter amizade de outras garotas.

-Como, por exemplo, Annie Cooper – Sirius finalizou com um sorriso.

-É, eu acho que sim... – Concordou James. Sirius "preparou" tudo. Eles iam se encontrar com Annie nos jardins no domingo anterior ao Halloween.

E deu tudo certo.

James ficou surpreso que ele se desse bem com todas as meninas que falava.

-É o seu charme – Sirius disse, sem se dar o trabalho de esconder a risada que era uma contradição às suas palavras.

Mas James não ligou; não fora um encontro, claramente não, já que Sirius e a amiga de Annie, Amber Dawson, estavam lá.

Os quatro se reuniram embaixo de uma árvore na beira do lago. James e Sirius roubaram algumas garrafas de suco de abobora da mesa.

Passaram quase a manhã inteira conversando sobre assuntos diversos, até que chegou um assunto que deixou as meninas temerosas.

-Você-Sabe-Quem está tomando cada vez mais poder – Dizia Amber – Todos aqueles que não são puro-sangue correm perigo.

-Voldemort apenas machucará aquele que lhe der oportunidade – James disse, bagunçando o cabelo. Annie ficou ainda mais caída por ele.

Passada essa conversa, discutiram assuntos mais banais.

-James, onde você estava? – Remus perguntava assim que eles chegaram na Sala Comunal.

-Lá embaixo, conversando com Annie, Sirius e Amber. Por quê?

-Paul e Lily sumiram...

-Ah, eles estão jogando futebol...

-Aonde? Preciso falar com Paul... É urgente. Uma coruja chegou para ele com as palavras: COM A MÁXIMA RAPIDEZ. Eu li.

-E qual o problema?

-Souberam que a mãe de Paul tinha se casado com um trouxa.

-E daí?

-Voldemort lhe fez uma visita.

A boca de James se escancarou. Ele se recuperou.

-Eu sei onde eles estão. Venham! – Ele disse, disparando na frente. Sirius e Remus estavam atrás dele em segundos. Eles "voaram" pelas escadas e parecia que nada os pararia.

Então Lucius Malfoy apareceu. Sirius se esbarrou nele.

-Ora, ora. Veja quem está aqui! Sirius Black. E seus amigos. Para quê essa pressa toda?

-Não é da sua conta – Sirius rosnou.

-Olhe os modos, Black.

-Estou agindo como agem comigo na minha porcaria de casa. Agora saia da frente.

Lucius continuou parado e Sirius perdeu a paciência. Puxou os outros dois para o lado de Lucius e escaparam.

-MENOS TRINTA PONTOS PARA GRIFINÓRIA!

-Vá arder no fogo mais profundo do inferno que é o seu lugar! – Sirius amaldiçoou Lucius.

James assumiu a dianteira de novo em direção à salinha que foi o lugar onde mais se conectara ao mundo trouxa. Ele sabia que Paul estaria ali; ele comentara com James que era péssimo que ele tinha parado de ir aos treinos e que era para ir naquela manhã. Mas James lhe dera a desculpa de que iria conversar com Annie. Paul desejara boa sorte e acrescentara o convite para depois da conversa.

James chegou à masmorra e abriu a porta num rompante. Paul e Lily estavam rindo, deitados no chão. Suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas. James fingiu não ver aquilo.

-James, você veio! – Paul disse. Sorriu e fez um gesto mandando James se juntar a eles. Depois ele viu os outros dois – Sirius? Remus? Querem jogar também...?

-Esquece o jogo, cara... – A voz de James era calma e contida. Não passava de um sussurro alto. James sabia que se falasse um pouco mais alto, podia perder o controle e deixar vazar o sentimento. Em outras palavras, choraria. Paul percebeu a dor nas palavras de James e se levantou.

-Qual foi, cara?

-Eu não queria ser a pessoa a te contar isso – James começou. Remus lhe entregou a carta. Tinha uma lágrima nela – Mas eu não vejo como... Seria melhor você saber por amigos do que por boatos e jornais...

-Diz logo! – Paul disse, aflito.

-Seu pai é trouxa, não?

-Sim e daí?

-Você conhece aqueles que são preconceituosos com relação à família... – Lily se aproximara deles e olhava nos olhos de James pela primeira vez.

-Desembucha logo!

-Seus pais morreram – James disse num sussurro ainda mais baixo. Paul se desesperou. Abria a boca sem parar e lágrimas de desespero brotaram de seus olhos. Ele pôs as mãos no rosto.

A imagem do desespero.

James não aguentou. Chorou também. Lily estava soluçando. Remus e Sirius não choraram, mas não estavam insensíveis. James abraçou Paul. Lily veio em seguida e não se lembrava de que aquele que abraçava seu amigo tinha feito tudo e mais um pouco com Severus.

Os três ficaram no abraço soluçante durante dez minutos. Ninguém os interrompeu. Ninguém chegou na porta da masmorra.

-Aqui está a carta – James sussurrou de novo – Nós lemos. Tinha um tom urgente. É de sua avó. Desculpe-nos por ter lido.

-Tudo bem, eu acho. Preferia saber por você a ler uma carta. Obrigado, gente – Ele disse e o abraço se desfez – Obrigado por serem tão...

-Esquece – James lhe cortou – Somos seus amigos. Fizemos o que qualquer um teria feito.

-Não. Você pode ter seus defeitos...

-Seus defeitos: orgulhoso, arrogante, tirado, inconsequente, metido... – Lily disse. Não parecia querer ofender. Foi apenas um acréscimo. Paul sorriu entre as lágrimas e continuou.

-Esses defeitos que a Lily disse. Pode ser orgulhoso, mas esqueceu tudo quando viu um amigo sofrendo. Sofreu antes do amigo.

-Encaramos um monitor! – James acrescentou.

-Esse é o meu garoto! – Paul disse com orgulho.

-Paul, o que você quiser fazer, nós faremos agora.

Paul sorriu.

-Não quero fazer nada em especial. Acho que tenho que responder para vovó. Dizer que eu já sei.

-Ela pediu para você ir para o enterro. Será amanhã. Quer que você fale com Dumbledore.

-É, é uma boa ideia...

-Quer que eu vá te acompanhe? – James perguntou.

-Quer que _nós_ te acompanhemos? – Lily corrigiu.

-Claro, gente. Obrigado. Vamos lá.

Aquela tarde foi melancólica. Paul teve autorização para faltar o dia seguinte e ir para o enterro dos pais. Paul, James, Sirius, Remus e Lily ficaram no dormitório masculino. Peter não ficou, pois não suportava um clima triste.

Lily e Remus juntaram as cinco camas por magia e eles ficaram deitados, todos juntos. Paul no meio. Do seu lado direito, James e Sirius. Do esquerdo, Lily e Remus. Eles pouco falaram. Mais para o final da noite, pouco tempo antes de Peter entrar e dizer que estava na hora do jantar, que Paul disse alguma coisa.

-Ei, James? Tava conversando com a Annie?

-É. Eu, Annie, Sirius e Amber.

-E foi boa essa... "conversa"? – James pôde sentir as aspas na palavra.

-Foi boa. Mas foi apenas isso. Uma conversa.

-Seu mentiroso! – Sirius exclamou – Marcaram de se encontrar no Halloween.

-Nossa!

Paul parecia feliz em meio da tristeza. James sabia que Sirius estava feliz também. Remus não ficou insatisfeito e Lily ficou calada. Ela ainda não falava com James.

-Mas eu não acho que vou...

-Isso é por minha causa?

-Bem, é. Não suporto a ideia de ter esse tipo de conversa com você tão triste...

-Nem pense nisso! Vou ficar mais feliz se você ficar um pouco mais feliz! – James suspirou.

-Já que você insiste tanto... – Todos riram. Mais um momento de silêncio.

-Vocês realmente querem comer? – Lily perguntou. Ninguém estava com fome, James sabia disso. A resposta foi um 'não' coletivo. Ficaram ali juntos até onze da noite, quando Lily teve que sair para ir ao dormitório feminino dormir. Remus acenou para as camas e elas se separaram.

Todos adormeceram imediatamente.

A semana que se seguiu não foi agitada, mas na sexta-feira algo definitivamente fez o dia mais feliz dos alunos do primeiro ano: iriam aprender a levitar.

O professor os dividiu em pares para o trabalho. James e Lily ficaram juntos, fato que aborreceu muito ambos.

-Não se esqueçam! – O professor dizia – Clareza na fala e movimento certo no pulso.

James e Lily não se ignoravam.

-Potter, você poderia me passar aquela pena em cima da mesa?

-Claro, Evans. Boa sorte!

-Obrigada. Para você também.

Começaram a praticar e Lily foi a primeira a conseguir, seguida por James.

Peter levara tarefa de casa: praticar. James estava tão satisfeito que ele levitava tudo ao seu alcance. Isso irritava Lily, que normalmente estava por perto.

-Quer dizer – ela se justificava para Remus – Que bom que ele sabe fazer um feitiço. Mas precisa ser _todos os segundos?_

Remus concordou com ela, não apenas para acalmá-la, mas porque ele concordava com Lily. Era quase irritante ver sua taça de suco voar.

James percebeu isso pela cara de Lily e Remus e parou. O humor dos dois aumentou.

Sábado foi relativamente calmo. Os alunos estavam ansiosos pelo Halloween. James ouvira falar que era uma festa ótima e estava animado para os doces.

Além disso, teria seu primeiro encontro.

Não seria o primeiro beijo. O primeiro foi aquele com Lily.

Ele estava nervoso por dentro, mesmo que não demonstrasse. Com Lily fora repentino. Ali seria planejado. E Annie era mais velha.

Ele sacudia a cabeça quando fazia comparações. Com Lily fora um acidente. Apenas isso.

Na tarde de sábado, Sirius e James fizeram o dever de casa com Remus. Estavam atrasados, então Remus os ajudou. Lily ficou lendo e Paul conversando com Peter.

Domingo amanheceu com um cheiro ótimo no ar. James e Sirius tinham dormido tarde (ambos às duas da manhã) e acordaram na hora do almoço. Já conseguiam sentir o cheiro do almoço e, é claro, se levantaram rapidamente, cheirando o ar com sorrisos no rosto.

-Bom dia, James.

-Bom dia, Sirius.

-Hoje é o seu primeiro encontro, huh?

-Com certeza!

E Sirius começou a dar dicas para ele. James fingia que ouvia e murmurava nas horas certas. Então James realmente parou para pensar. E viu o erro que estava cometendo.

-Sabe, Sirius, acho que isso é um erro.

-Elogiá-la? – Sirius perguntou confuso.

-Não. Ter um encontro agora. No primeiro ano.

Sirius fez silêncio e começou a pensar. James lhe deu todo o tempo necessário. E repensou também.

Ele era do primeiro ano. Tinha _onze_ anos. Não era porque ela era mais velha. Nada disso. Ele é que era jovem demais. Não era preparado para nada. Com Lily fora um acidente. Ele não soube o que ocorrera lá...

Mas agora ele sabia de alguma coisa... Ele não estava preparado para aquilo. Ele sabia o que aconteceria se ele saísse com Annie.

Aconteceria algo, algo que ele não estava preparado.

Então ele sentiu nojo dele mesmo por estar prestes a fazer algo tão sem sentido. Algo tão adiantado para ele, que ele, James Potter, desistiria. E ele viu que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

Desistindo daquela loucura. Desistindo de fazer algo que ele não queria fazer.

Ele se sentia tão bem que poderia cantar, dançar e rir.

-Eu apenas quero que você me explique, para saber se é o que eu estou pensando.

-Eu acho que sou muito novo para isso, sabe? Não é só porque ela é segundo ano, sabe? É que eu ainda tenho _onze_ anos! Sou do _primeiro_ ano! Acho que não estou preparado para isso!

"Isso é um erro. Isso é uma coisa que eu não queria fazer. Por isso tenho andado tão... tão... cabisbaixo. Tão triste. Esse sentimento tem me matado. Não acho que eu conseguiria ser... feliz depois de hoje. Não tanto quanto antes.

"Hoje, assim que pudermos, iremos explicar à ela o problema. Ela merece saber"

Sirius encarou James e sorriu. James deu um sorriso nervoso.

-Cara, você amadureceu tanto com essas palavras – Uma voz diferente disse.

-Remus! – Exclamaram James e Sirius juntos.

-É, eu mesmo. James, você não sabe o tamanho do meu orgulho por você agora. Você percebeu a besteira que ia fazer e desfez. Se precisar de alguma coisa, eu estou aqui.

-Remus, vou precisar de você hoje.

-Quando?

-Quando eu contar para a Annie que eu não irei para o encontro com ela!

Eles riram bastante. James sentiu-se livre.

Ele teria que se encontrar com Annie de tarde, antes de ir para o jantar de Halloween. A tarde se passou boa, então deu a hora de sair para ir ao "encontro".

James, Sirius e Remus saíram mais cedo e marcaram de se encontrarem com Paul, Peter e Lily dali a dez minutos na mesa.

Quando ele achou Annie, ela ficou surpresa de ver os outros dois garotos.

-James? Algum problema?

-Na verdade, sim, Annie. Eu, er, não posso sair com você.

-Por quê?

-Bem, é por minha culpa.

-Não entendo.

-Eu achava que estava preparado para isso, mas... – Ele suspirou – não estou. Ainda sou muito novo, Annie, e despreparado. Acho que você merece alguém que realmente esteja preparado para... er... isso. Me desculpe.

-Tudo bem.

-Tudo bem mesmo?

-Sim. Que bom que você não fará que não queira. Mas, quando estiver preparado, saiba que eu também estarei – Ela disse e piscou para James. Depois saiu em direção ao banheiro. Os garotos saíram correndo e satisfeitos para o Salão principal, aproveitar, com toda a escola e amigos, a primeira festa de Halloween deles em Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Então, gente, gostaram? Acho que vou ficar com pena e postar o novo capítulo sexta... Quem quiser meu tumblr é: <strong>.com

**Beijos e, por favor, reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oi, pessoas lindas do meu coração! Tudo bem com vocês? Estou animadíssima com a fic..., Descobri que, só no mês de maio, tive, até agora, 146 visitantes, de quatro países diferentes! *Surta* Sou uma pessoa internacional! aushasuh Tô brincando. Espero que gostem do capítulo, e terça eu postarei o outro... Esse é muito pequeno!**

MaraudersAreAmazing: Eu não queria fazer aquilo com o Paul, mas tinha de mostrar a força de Voldemort no mundo bruxo e como aquilo atingiria cada aluno. Sim, Voldie é um corno... Bellatrix Lenstrange que o diga... Hehe... Brincadeirinha! James é fofo demais de qualquer jeito! Beijinhos!

: O quinto é um dos meus capítulos favoritos, embora ainda goste mais do segundo e do epílogo... meu tumblr é: .com e você já me segue ;D Mil beijos!

Aneleeh: Ele pensava que era por ser muito novo, mas era por causa de Lily no coração... Beijos!

* * *

><p>-CAPÍTULO SEIS-<p>

Quadribol

James se empanturrou de comida do banquete. Apenas Peter comera mais do que ele, e olhe que fora por pouco. Só de pensar em comida ele tremia e passou a noite com ânsias de vômito, apesar de ninguém, apenas ele, saber disso. Logo ele percebeu que a situação precisava de uma melhora.

Levantou-se e foi em direção ao armário pegar uma roupa. Eram três da manhã. James sabia que não podia andar pela escola à noite, mas aquilo estava fora de controle. Iria visitar a enfermeira, Madame Pomfrey. Mas, antes que pudesse estar totalmente vestido, Sirius acordou e o viu ali, parado pegando roupas.

-Aonde você vai? – Ele perguntou. James não sabia se conseguiria responder sem vomitar. Respirou fundo e continuou se vestindo.

-James, aonde você vai? – Sirius perguntou, mais alto e indo em direção ao seu amigo. Foi quando ele viu a luz no rosto de James.

-Eu não tô legal – James declarou o óbvio num sussurro – Vou à enfermaria.

-Eu vou com você.

-Não. Você vai ser pego. Não posso falar. Fique, por favor, Sirius. Eu volto amanhã.

Sirius mordeu o lábio, pensando em fazer o que o amigo lhe pedia e não receber detenção. Mas desde quando ele ligava para isso? Desde nunca.

-Esquece isso, cara. Não tenho medo de ser pego e aposto que Minerva entenderá. Você nem consegue se vestir direito, quem dirá andar...

James sorriu e terminou de abotoar a camisa. Nem pensou em trocar a calça; não conseguiria de jeito nenhum. Pegou um casaco, porém, pois estava muito frio.

Sirius estava totalmente vestido. Ofereceu o braço a James, que o segurou, grato. Eles saíram do dormitório, James mal andando. Foi uma surpresa para eles ao verem Lily ali, lendo.

-Evans? – Sirius perguntou num sussurro.

-Potter, Black? O que fazem aqui?

-James tá passando mal... E você?

-Eu esqueci meu livro aqui antes do jantar. O que aconteceu com ele?

-Comi demais – James sussurrou –Não quero ser rude, mas se importa se nós formos, Evans?

-Não, tudo bem. Er, melhoras...

-Obrigado.

-Vamos, James. Vou te levar na enfermaria.

James e Sirius cambalearam até chegar onde queriam. Tiveram que bater algumas vezes na salinha para que Madame Pomfrey os visse.

-O que os senhores querem agora? – Ela exclamou, sonolenta demais para estar zangada.

-Me desculpe, mas meu amigo está quase pondo as tripas para fora, então... – Como para enfatizar suas palavras, James vomitou no chão. Os outros dois taparam os narizes.

-Sim, sim. Venha por aqui, Sr. Potter... E o senhor, Black?

-Eu vim acompanhá-lo. Ele não conseguiu andar direito.

-Então vá agora. Tome, um bilhete para se Filch o pegar...

Ela fez um aceno com a varinha para o chão, limpou o vômito de James e lhe deu um balde. Ele ia agradecer, mas vomitou de novo.

-Ai, ai, Sr. Potter. Comeu demais?

-Sim, senhora – Ele disse num sussurro fraco.

-Vou te dar um tônico. Você precisará dormir aqui, mas lhe acordarei pela manhã à tempo de você passar no seu dormitório e pegar suas coisas.

-Tudo bem. Obrigado.

James tomou um cálice e as ânsias ficaram mais fracas. Dormiu, mas acordou umas duas ou três vezes para vomitar. O balde estava ao pé da sua cama, e ele não precisou sujar mais nada. Teve sonhos agradáveis.

Quando ele acordou, se sentia perfeito. Sabia que não arriscaria comer nada muito doce, mas se sentia bem por poder ir à aula com Sirius.

Quando ele foi ao dormitório, os outros já haviam saído. Pegou suas coisas correndo e foi tomar café.

-Bom dia, gente – Ele disse, sorrindo.

-Você tá melhor? – Sirius perguntou.

-Razoavelmente bem. Melhor que ontem à noite, pelo ao menos.

-Você nem nos contou que estava mal – Reclamou Remus.

-Bem, eu não pretendia contar ao Sirius, mas ele me pegou com a boca na botija... Ou melhor, trocando de roupa.

James se serviu de ovos mexidos e suco de abobora. Comeu alegremente e um assunto surgiu entre ele e Sirius.

-Sabe, acho que está na hora de incomodar Ranhoso de novo. Nunca mais ganhamos detenção.

-Verdade, Sirius. O que faremos agora?

-Bem, já sabemos fazer um feitiço decente. Podíamos fazer alguma coisa dele voar...

-Ou então fazer um shampoo flutuar em sua direção, seria mais útil... – James, Paul, Remus e Peter riram de se acabar. Mas era verdade; o cabelo de Snape estava ainda mais seboso.

Então James e Sirius abaixaram a voz e continuaram a planejar coisas que seriam engraçadas. Chegaram à uma conclusão, e viram que iriam precisar de uma ajuda.

-Remus?

-Que?

-Pode ajudar?

-Depende... Qual o seu plano?

Sirius olhou de um lado para o outro e disse o plano numa voz que não passava de um cochicho. Remus riu um pouco e prometeu dar uma ajudinha para o que eles planejavam. Mas com a condição de ninguém saber que ele estava metido.

-Se você prefere que todo o crédito fique para nós...

Eles só precisavam de um palco para o show. E eles logo acharam.

-Ei, Potter! – Chamou uma voz. James virou e reconheceu Ethan Cox, capitão do Grifinória.

-Hei, tudo bem, Ethan?

-Tudo... Er, escuta, o primeiro jogo já está marcado, viu? Contra Sonserina...

-Quando?

-No segundo fim-de-semana de novembro. Olha, eu quero você lá, sim? Se eu ficar aqui no próximo ano, quero que você veja as táticas.

-Claro, estarei lá. Eu quero mesmo ver.

-Que ótimo! Se você quiser ir a um treino, se tiver alguma tática... me diga. Acho que seria ótimo saber o que você acha.

-Com certeza! Hoje à noite tem treino?

-Tem. Sete horas. Te espero lá.

James deu um tchauzinho e não se virou de volta para Sirius.

-Sirius?

-Que?

-Acho que já sei onde vai ser nosso palco.

Sirius sorriu.

Lily fez uma careta com se tivesse ouvido cada palavra dita. _Mas_, James pensou_, é bem possível que isso tenha ocorrido. Aquela protetora do Ranhoso._

Eles foram para as aulas felizes.

Novembro estava esfriando. James e Sirius estavam planejando uma épica guerra de bolas de neve. Chamaram todos que podiam para participar.

-Claro que eu vou! – Confirmou Paul.

Alguns outros disseram não. Então ficaram só James, Sirius, Peter, Paul, Remus, Holly e Mia. Só faltava perguntar à Lily. James deixou isso para Remus.

-Oi, Lily.

-Oi, Remus, tudo bem?

-Tudo, Lily e você?

-Também... Então? O que foi?

-O que você planeja fazer quando a neve cair?

-Sei lá... Ficar aqui, na lareira. Por quê? Planeja algo?

-Na verdade, sim. Gosta de guerra de bola de neve?

-Adoro!

-Vai ter uma. Quer ir? Vai ser superdemais.

-Claro, com certeza. Quando?

-Ah, nem sei... Te aviso, tá bom?

-Tá, perfeito. Valeu, Remus!

James deu um tapinha de agradecimento em Remus sem que Lily visse. Eles sorriram.

Em todas as noites de treino de Quadribol da Grifinória, James era visto. Dava dicas, conversava com todos... O apanhador não era bom, e Ethan pedia que James lhe desse dicas. O garoto ficava deleitado e feliz em passar o que ele sabia. Daniel Ellis, o apanhador, não gostava tanto.

James falava tudo delicadamente, mas de um jeito engraçado. Isso deixava Daniel irritado loucamente. A cada comentário de James, Daniel, que era um quintanista, ficava com a cara mais fechada, ao contrário do resto do time.

-Potter, você poderia me mostrar como eu posso capturar o pomo-de-ouro? – Daniel perguntou. Era de noite e fazia muito frio. James acabara de falar com ele alguma coisinha, e Daniel queria ver o garoto em ação. James sorriu com o desafio.

-Ok, Ethan, pode soltar!

O pomo-de-ouro saiu voando, rápido e invisível para o alto. Todos sabiam que seria achá-lo, mas James ainda não voara. Depois de um minuto, ele deu o impulso, bocejando.

Pôs todos os seus anos de prática ali. Apertou os olhos e procurou por um brilho no céu. Então ele rapidamente achou. Se inclinou na vassoura e voou mais rápido. Seus dedos se fecharam na bola fria e ele voltou ao chão, vitorioso.

-Quer que eu mostre de novo? – Ele perguntou sarcástico. Os outros riram, mas Daniel apenas ficou mais raivoso. James preferiu ir.

-Valeu, James! Olha, amanhã quero vê-lo lá, ok?

-Com certeza! Pode contar comigo. Boa noite, gente! Boa sorte!

As outras pessoas do time responderam-lhe e ele foi terminar de combinar com Remus e Sirius a peça que pregariam em Snape na partida.

-Tudo pronto?

-Claro, James. Remus dará o jeito dele.

-Que bom! O time tá bom; boas chances de ganhar. Se lembrem, só DEPOIS do jogo!

Os outros concordaram e todos foram dormir anormalmente cedo.

No dia seguinte, era possível perceber uma atmosfera diferente entre James e Sirius. Eles estavam mais alegres, como se algo fosse acontecer. E ia.

-Bom dia, gente! – Eles disseram juntos. Começaram a comer conversando, mais felizes do que nunca. Todos perceberam e estranharam, mas ninguém perguntou.

-Ei, James, vai para o jogo? – Paul perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

-Claro!

-Sabia...

-Então para que perguntou? – James disse, num tom divertido. Os outros riram.

Então a hora do jogo foi se aproximando e a escola toda foi indo para o estádio. Lufa-lufa e Corvinal iriam torcer para Grifinória.

O estádio de Quadribol fervia, apesar do frio e da chuva. O jogo prometia ser um desafio enorme para ambas as equipes. Grandes jogadores e um tempo terrível com péssima visibilidade.

James, Sirius e Remus tinham que esconder uma enorme faixa. Ninguém sabia o que era, mas Remus logo pediu para não segurar. James e Sirius concordaram e foram para o lugar mais chamativo da arquibancada, algo estranho para os outros.

-Não vamos ficar aqui, tá bom? – Remus disse.

-Tá bom. Nós dois não. Até mais tarde...

Então James e Sirius gargalharam, ao que ninguém entendeu. Caminharam até o alto da arquibancada e a chuva estava diminuindo. Isso era bom. Era bom por que as pessoas veriam melhor o show...

Eles ficaram em pé lá em cima, admirados com a vista. Dava para ver boa parte da escola dali. E dava para ver o jogo de uma boa forma, mas era muito alto. Por isso ali estava vazio. O frio também era maior. Eles tremeram um pouco, mas valia a pena... O esforço valia a pena... Eles viram as pessoas lotando as arquibancadas e Madame Hooch, a árbitra da partida chegando ao campo.

O narrador era um quintanista da Corvinal. Ele seria imparcial, com certeza.

-Bom dia, Hogwarts! Estamos aqui para a primeira partida de Quadribol da temporada, Grifinória e Sonserina! O jogo será um desafio, é claro, um desafio que todos queremos ver! E Madame Hooch dá início à partida!

"A bola começa com Grifinória! Cox pega a goles, passa para Wilker, devolve para Cox... Bom desvio! Um balaço lançado por um batedor da Sonserina quase pega o capitão da Grifinória, que passa a goles pra Schidmit, que volta para Wilker que passa para Cox e... MARCA! Dez a zero para Grifinória!

"Lá vai Sonserina, voando muito bem, passando a bola, chegou na frente dos aros muito rápido, vai marcar... NÃO! Parks pega a goles! Devolve rapidamente..." Mas sua voz foi morrendo; Daniel Ellis e o apanhador da Sonserina tinham voado atrás do pomo.

-Sim, senhores! Parece que o pomo apareceu! Quem pegar o pomo agora ganha o jogo!

Ethan marcou mais duas vezes para Grifinória, mas ninguém percebeu, pois a luta pelo pomo continuou...

O pomo-de-ouro fez uma volta no estádio e foi em direção onde James e Sirius estavam, passou na frente deles dois...

A bolinha dourada passou muito perto de James; ele não resistiu. Estendeu o braço e capturou a bolhinha. As únicas pessoas que viram aquilo foram Sirius e Daniel. Daniel olhou para ele e estendeu a mão. James depositou a bolhinha ali.

-SIM, SENHORES! DANIEL ELLIS PEGOU O POMO! DEPOIS DE DEZ MINUTOS APENAS DE JOGO, DANIEL ELLIS CAPTUROU O POMO! GRIFINÓRIA GANHA! CENTO E OITENTA A ZERO!

Daniel levantou a mão com o pomo para todos.

-Obrigado – Ele sussurrou baixinho no ouvido de James – Valeu mesmo.

-Nada.

Daniel foi comemorar com o resto do time e James e Sirius perceberam a hora do pequeno show. Abriram o cartaz.

"A BONITA VITÓRIA DA GRIFINÓRIA FOI PATROCINADA PELO SHAMPOO SEVERUS RANHOSO SNAPE, O SHAMPOO QUE FAZ SEU CABELO MELHORAR APENAS DE **NÃO** PASSÁ-LO!" Eram os dizeres do cartaz. A maior parte do estádio caiu na gargalhada e James e Sirius bateram as mãos. As pessoas liam o cartaz e riam.

Mas os professores também viram.

-Os senhores de novo? – A voz fez James gelar.

-Uh, olá, Prof.ª Minerva – Ele disse. Sirius parou.

-Vocês sabem o que significa, não?

-Uma semana de detenção?

-Exato. Muito bem, senhor Potter. Vocês irão ajudar Hagrid a cuidar de uns animais. Maiores informações mais tarde. Além, é claro, de menos cinquenta para a Grifinória.

Ela se afastou e James e Sirius riram.

-Valeu a pena – Eles concordaram.

* * *

><p><strong>Obrigada por ler a fic! Se puderem divulgar... Estou feliz em dizer que quase acabei o primeiro capítulo do sétimo ano! O sétimo ano vai ser o melhor! Beijos e reviews!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Oi, pessoas lindas, como vão vocês? ^^ Tenho um aviso para dar: NUNCA PARAREI DE POSTAR ESSA FIC! Está concluída, só estou dando um tempinho enquanto escrevo o sétimo ano.**

**Reli a fic um dia desses e fiquei decepcionada comigo mesma... Os capítulos são muito curtos! Peço desculpas à vocês, mas é que escrevi a fic tem um tempo... Mas espero que gostem mesmo assim...!**

: Obrigada por divulgar a fic! Sim, postarei e aí você divulga mais, ok? Sem chantagem! auhsauhs Beijos e obrigada!

HannaGabrielle: Não pararei! Continuarei a postar, não se preocupe! beijos!

Aneleeh: James nunca foi um santinho. E ele queria mostrar para Daniel quem ele era! E o shampoo funciona, garantido por Sirius Black e James Potter! A guerra de bola de neve é legal, devo admitir! Beijões

* * *

><p>-CAPÍTULO SETE-<p>

Quase Natal

James e Sirius foram cumprimentados e parabenizados pela maioria esmagadora dos alunos. Apenas alguns Sonserinos os olharam de cara feia, além de Lily, é claro. Ela nem sequer olhou para a cara dos dois, apesar de terem se visto várias vezes.

-Isso foi imperdoável, Remus. Não olharei mais nos olhos nojentos deles nunca mais – Ela disse quando Remus tentou convencê-la, alguns dias depois. James e Sirius ainda teriam a detenção e eles não sabiam quem era Hagrid.

Só numa segunda-feira de novembro eles descobriram quem Hagrid era, pois começaram a detenção.

-Fizeram coisa errada, huh? – Ele perguntou. Hagrid era um homem enorme, com barba, cabelo e olhos pretos.

-Na verdade, foi muito, muito engraçado. Ainda guardamos a faixa – James disse. Sirius concordou com um sorriso.

-Vocês fizeram aquela faixa no Quadribol?

-Sim, nós mesmos!

Hagrid sorriu.

-Bem, foi sim engraçado. Mas foi muito errado. Venham, vamos entrar na floresta.

-Na floresta? – James perguntou, os olhinhos brilhando. Hagrid riu.

-Você é louco? Quer ir na floresta?

-Claro! Tem de tudo lá...

-Qual o nome de vocês?

-Sou o James. Esse é Sirius. James Potter e Sirius Black, a dupla dinâmica.

-Sim, sim. Dupla, vamos logo.

-Vamos fazer o quê?

-Bem, quero que vocês me ajudem a fazer algumas coisas... Como ajudar os centauros. Tudo bem? Uma semana ajudando os centauros a limpar a floresta. Topam?

-Com certeza! – Eles responderam animados. Hagrid riu mais uma vez e eles entraram na floresta.

-A floresta é um lugar perigoso, mas não deve ser muito quando estão comigo. Não entrem na floresta sozinhos, entenderam?

-Sim.

-Os centauros não gostam de humanos. Mas se soubermos como, conseguiremos. Não falem, apenas quando eles lhe perguntarem coisas diretas, o que eles não farão muito. Então vamos!

James e Sirius ficaram satisfeitos em seguir Hagrid pela floresta.

-Lumus! – Ordenaram os dois, para iluminar um pouco. Eram visíveis algumas aranhas. Depois de mais ou menos vinte minutos, Hagrid parou.

-Acho que ouvi um... – Hagrid disse, numa voz baixa – É, é definitivamente um centauro. Agora resta saber qual...

-Boa noite, Hagrid – Disse um centauro, saído das sombras da floresta.

-Ah, olá, Bane. James, Sirius, esse é o Bane.

-O que fazem aqui à essa hora, Hagrid? Nenhum problema, espero.

-Não, não. Eles são estudantes.

-E o que fazem aqui?

-Detenção. Sabe como é, fizeram coisa errada.

-E eles vieram para a _floresta_?

-Bem, sim. Eu soube que vocês precisavam de uma ajudinha... Entrar em lugares apertados...

-Realmente precisamos... Mas nós recusamos ajuda de humanos. Depois cobrarão favores.

-Ora, Bane! Juro que não vou! Eu já lhe cobrei favores? Alguma vez lhe cobrei algo? Não, nunca!

James e Sirius ficaram olhando para Hagrid e Bane, preocupados que aquilo virasse uma briga. Então mais dois centauros apareceram.

-Ah, Ronan, Firenze. Olá. Esses são James e Sirius, alunos da escola. Estão em detenção – Ronan e Firenze ignoraram Hagrid.

-Nós ouvimos vozes exaltadas – Disse Ronan – Algum problema?

-Ora, pombas, nenhum problema! – Disse Hagrid em um tom de voz alto – Nós queremos oferecer ajuda, mas Bane acha que eu cobrarei favores!

Os centauros recém-chegados ponderaram, se olhando e olhando para Hagrid, James e Sirius. Por fim, se decidiram.

-Deixemos os garotos nos ajudarem para cumprir a detenção. Mas apenas para isso. Depois, eles terão que sair – disse Firenze.

-Obrigado! – Agradeceu Hagrid. Eles seguiram para a floresta, onde pequenas atividades eram feitas, algumas apresentavam dificuldade para os belos centauros, por conta do tamanho. Nessas, James e Sirius faziam tudo, como subir em árvores, entrar em lugares pequenos e apertados...

Hagrid observava de longe e eles não tinham permissão de usar a varinha. Era tudo braçal. Ficaram até quase meia-noite, quando Firenze disse que estava ótimo, muito obrigado. Hagrid disse que voltariam pelo resto da semana.

-Na mesma hora, Hagrid.

-Sim, Firenze. Obrigado por deixar eles cumprirem detenção.

-De nada, Hagrid.

Hagrid levou os garotos até sua cabana, onde teriam de seguir sozinhos até o castelo.

-Bem, tchau. Espero vocês aqui amanhã.

-Tá, Hagrid. Tchau.

Eles seguiram para o castelo, tirando pequenos galhos das vestes. Quando chegaram na frente do castelo, a porta estava trancada.

-Droga! – Sibilou Sirius.

-Relaxe, meu caro amigo. _Alohomorra!_ – Ele disse, apontando para a fechadura. Ouviram um "cleque" satisfatório e a porta abriu. James sorriu zombeteiro para Sirius e eles seguiram sem parar de falar.

James arrumava as malas. Se preparava para ir para casa, e levaria Sirius com ele. Remus apareceria lá, mas Peter ficaria com a mãe. Paul disse que ia ver.

Sirius ficara radiante com o convite. Enviara outra carta mau-criada para sua mãe. A resposta? Um belo berrador, dizendo que se ele quisesse ele poderia ir, mas apenas por que os Potter eram puro-sangue.

Remus ia, porém no dia 25. Disse que ia ficar um pouco com a mãe e o pai.

Então estavam todos prontos. Não queriam demorar muito. Sirius estava impaciente, reclamando com James sobre arrumar as coisas de última hora. James reclamava de volta, nunca falando nada compreensível.

Finalmente estava tudo pronto. James pegou o malão e desceu as escadas, com Sirius. Paul e Remus desceram atrás deles. Peter, dormindo.

Chegando lá embaixo, as garotas do primeiro ano estavam conversando e rindo. James passou a mão no cabelo.

-Lily! – Remus exclamou.

-Olá, Remus. Passando o Natal em casa?

-Sim, depois eu irei para a casa do James. Sirius também estará lá, e, possivelmente, Paul.

-Se quiser dar uma passadinha lá, Evans... É bem vinda – James disse. Lily revirou os olhos. A resposta era óbvia. Deu um muxoxo e se virou.

Eles tomaram café-da-manhã e foram para o trem, em direção à Londres. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter e Paul foram juntos, conversando e brincando. Remus estava com uma aparência cansada. Estava como se tivesse acabado de voltar de uma visita à sua mãe.

James reparou, mas não comentou nada. Ele estava feliz por Sirius ir passar as férias de Natal em sua casa, feliz por estar bem em todas as matérias, feliz por saber fazer alguns feitiços, feliz por ser amigo da maioria das pessoas do primeiro ano, feliz por jogar Quadribol com os seus futuros colegas de time...

Estava feliz porque ele planejava mais planos contra Snape, feliz por ter conhecido Hagrid, que se mostrou um bom amigo, feliz por ter conhecido lugares seguros na Floresta Negra, feliz por ter conhecido os centauros, feliz por ter ajudo-os com algumas tarefas.

-Ei, James! Quer comida, cara? – Sirius disse, jogando uma almofada em seu melhor amigo.

-Sim, claro... O que vocês querem?

Eles decidiram e comeram tudo rapidamente. Sirius acabou primeiro, suspirou e começou a fazer um dever, para surpresa geral.

-Sirius? Você é homem ou marica? Vai fazer dever _agora_? – James perguntou incredulamente. Suspirou, revirou os olhos e tomou o que Sirius estava na mão.

-Você tem que aprender como se faz – Ele continuou – Não faça nada aqui, mas quando minha mãe chamar para fazer alguma coisa chata, como tomar chá às sete horas, conversar com ela e com o papai, nós diremos que temos que fazer o dever. Aí escapamos de coisas chatas e ridículas.

Os outros o encararam boquiabertos e, depois, se acabaram de rir. Eles começaram a jogar Salada de Frutas de novo.

Essa foi a brincadeira pelo resto da viagem. Snape e Lily passaram pela porta da cabine deles, aparentemente discutindo. James fingiu não perceber, mas fez muitos mais pontos do que antes.

Eles trocaram as vestes da escola por roupas de trouxas na última hora, quando o trem estava quase parando. Quando eles atravessaram a plataforma 9 ¾, os pais de James os esperavam, sorridentes. Eles avançaram para o filho e se abraçaram. Quando se separaram, a Sra. Potter deu um leve abraço nele, e o Sr. Potter apertou lhe a mão.

-Como vai, Sirius? Tudo bem?

-Sim, Sra. Potter. E a senhora?

-Também, Sirius. Bem, vamos?

-Antes, mãe, eu quero apresentar os meus outros amigos... Este é o Paul, Remus e Peter. Remus vai depois do Natal, e, talvez, Paul também. Peter não irá, vai passar o Natal com a mãe. – James disse. Todos os seus amigos acenaram, assim como sua mãe.

-Bem, aos que vão, bem-vindos! Quanto ao Peter, espero que posso ir em outro dia...

-Sim, senhora. Tentarei – Peter disse, com sua vozinha fina.

-Vamos? – O Sr. Potter os chamou. Ele já estava com a chave do carro nos dedos. Sirius pareceu ficar intrigado com o molho de chaves. James apenas sorriu.

Quando eles chegaram no carro, Sirius ficou ainda mais confuso. O Sr. Potter destrancou as portas com o alarme, fazendo os farois piscarem. Sirius deu um leve pulo e James riu. Os dois ajudaram o Sr. Potter a colocar os malões no carro e entraram no fundo, enquanto o Sr e a Sra Potter entravam na frente.

-O que exatamente é isso? – Sirius perguntou, enquanto imitava James pondo o cinto de segurança.

-Isso, Sirius, é um carro. Trouxas não têm vassouras, sabe...

-Então eles _voam_ nisso? – Os Potter riram.

-Não. Eles andam nisso... – O Sr Potter ligou o carro e acelerou. Sirius se agarrou no banco, mas logo relaxou. Ele esboçou um sorriso, que se intensificou à medida que eles avançavam para o condomínio bruxo no meio do mundo trouxa. O condomínio foi aparecendo aos poucos, e Sirius ficou encantado.

Quando eles chegaram em casa, Dylan os esperava.

-Sr Potter! Meu senhor! Meu senhorzinho está de volta! Voltou de Hogwarts! Como foi seu ano, senhor? Dylan esteve esperando pelo senhor!

-Olá, Dylan! Hogwarts foi ótimo, não se preocupe. E você? Como foi?

Mas ele não conseguiu distinguir mais as palavras que o elfo dizia. Dylan começara a chorar, e limpava as lágrimas no seu trapo. James disse para ele parar, sentar e respirar.

-Muito obrigado, menino Potter. Agora Dylan tem coisa para fazer! Comida, arrumar a casa...! – E saiu correndo na direção da casa. James riu e entrou, para mostrar a Sirius o quarto onde ele iria ficar.

-Largue logo suas coisas aí e vamos lá para fora!

Os dois morenos saíram correndo em direção do armário de vassouras e depois ao campo de Quadribol, onde ficaram jogando até a hora de jantar, lá pelas oito. Estava muito frio, mas eles estavam aquecidos com vários casacos.

O jantar estava maravilhoso; Dylan queria passar boa impressão para o "amiguinho do menino Potter" e fez várias comidas.

Sirius comeu muito, assim como James.

Os dois ficaram conversando e discutindo Quadribol até altas horas. Sirius sentiu sono e foi dormir no quarto de visitas.

Os dias que passaram foram divertidos. James e Sirius tramaram novas maneiras de fazer Snape passar vergonha, algumas vezes os revelando para o Sr Potter. Ele acabava com a maioria das idéias, já que via falhas que os meninos não viam. Ele os ajudou a fazer o dever de casa também, revelando informações preciosas que os dariam mais pontos.

Mas, todas as noites, James sentia um pouco de falta de seus amigos e, então, murmurava para si mesmo: 'é quase Natal', sorria, fechava os olhos e dormia.

Mas, afinal, era quase Natal.

* * *

><p><strong>Peço desculpas de novo pelo tamanho, não só desse capítulo, mas também da maioria que virá. Desculpem-me mesmo!<strong>

**Outra coisa, quando eu terminar essa fic... Querem que eu poste logo ou espere ter mais da metade feita? Até agora só tem um capítulo e meio e deve demorar até o final do ano...**

**Mandem a resposta na review que eu sei que vocês iam mandar de qualquer jeito ^^**

**Mandem reviews e beijos, galerinha do mal!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oi, leitores lindos! Como vão vocês? Esqueci de postar ontem, reunião familiar! Mas enfim, aqui está o oitavo capítulo. Curtam!**

: Só postarei a outra quando essa tiver toda postada. Pode postar, é isso que eu gosto! Podem dar ideias que eu as usarei no sétimo ano! Obrigada e não, claro que não enjoarei! O maior prazer de um escritor (me senti agora) é saber que têm pessoas que leem e gostam!

Leather00Jacket: Problema não! Hum, não sei se terá mais algum capítulo com Bella ou Malfoy. A história já está completa, então não posso acrescentar, desculpa mesmo. Beijos.

Aneleeh: Obrigada, tento fazer o melhor. Mas o problema é que eu sinto que poderia ter mais, sabe? Na fic do sétimo ano, cada capítulo terá, no mínimo, 4.000 palavras. O primeiro e o segundo já estão prontos, trabalhando no terceiro. E concordo com você! Beijos

* * *

><p>-CAPÍTULO OITO-<p>

Presente e carta de Natal

Sirius e James estavam ocupados numa furiosa guerra de bolas de neve. Os jardins da casa dos Potter estavam brancos e a maioria das pessoas do condomínio estava dentro de suas casas.

As únicas figuras visíveis eram os dois morenos, com várias camadas de casaco. Todas as camadas, porém, estavam molhadas com a neve derretida. Fazia duas horas desde que os dois tinham começado a guerra, e estavam perto de declarar um empate, quando James parou de repente, levando uma pesada bola na cara.

-James? Que foi?

-O que nós vamos dar para Ranhoso?

-Er... quê?

-Você sabe, temos que dar uma lembrancinha para o Ranhoso...

-Verdade...

-Não temos muito tempo... Temos que pensar em algo... Rápido!

Com esse pensamento, ambos entraram em casa correndo. James na frente, sacudindo o cabelo, se esbarrou com Dylan.

-Dylan! Me desculpe, eu...

-Não precisa se desculpar, senhor – Reverência – Dylan veio chamá-lo, senhor, o amigo do senhor chegou...

-Amigo? Que amigo? – James sorriu.

-Ora, James. O único que você está esperando.

Remus Lupin estava parado, ao lado da porta, sorrindo de volta para James. Sirius se adiantou e abraçou o amigo.

James se lembrou do que ele reparou no trem e observou o amigo novamente. Ele parecia feliz e aliviado, mas ainda cansado. James não se importou, Remus descansaria o quanto quisesse, e se adiantou para seu amigo também.

Eles subiram (James e Sirius pingando água) até o quarto onde Remus ficaria e o ajudaram a desfazer as malas.

-Você não vinha só depois do Natal? – James perguntou, transparecendo felicidade. Remus riu.

-É, eu sei. Mas minha mãe disse que eu poderia ir antes, se eu quisesse. E eu...

-Quis, é claro. Que bom que ela deixou. Estamos fazendo coisas muito divertidas aqui...

-Como planejando coisas para Severus? – Remus perguntou em tom reprovador.

-Sim, meu pai tem descartado os planos inúteis.

-Que são a maioria. Adivinhei?

-Sim, mas isso não vem ao caso – James disse. Remus riu de novo – Temos que pensar em uma coisa para mandar ao Ranhoso de Natal, e ainda não sabemos o que é. Quer ajudar?

Remus deu de ombros e disse que não teria seu nome assinado na brincadeira e começaram com as ideias.

Depois de trinta minutos, nenhum plano estava formado, mas eles tinham certeza de uma coisa: Iriam precisar de um bruxo maior de idade.

-Meu pai pode ajudar. Ele não ficou irado quando mostramos nossos planos.

Com essa sugestão aceita, eles continuaram pensando, maquinando e se divertindo com o que eles fariam para abusar Snape.

Eram sete da noite quando Dylan bateu três vezes na porta, para anunciar que o jantar estava na mesa.

-Vamos, mais tarde continuaremos.

O jantar estava ainda melhor do que o da noite em que Sirius chegou; "Agora são dois os amigos do meu pequeno senhor" explicara Dylan para a extravagância da comida.

No final, Sirius e James tinham comido tanto que eles passaram a mão na barriga. O Sr e a Sra Potter adoraram Remus, pois era alguém que controlaria o filho. Pelo menos nos planos, como o próprio Remus dissera.

A sobremesa foi um delicioso pudim de leite. Sirius quase que dava um beijo em Dylan, em agradecimento. Todos riram.

Os meninos continuaram a planejar coisas para mandar como presente para Snape. A imaginação deles foi longe, mas eles chegaram a uma conclusão que seria extremamente engraçada e fácil ("Graças a Deus", disse Remus).

Na véspera da manhã de Natal eles falaram com o Sr Potter assim que o viram.

-Pai, vem cá! – James chamou.

-Bom dia, garotos. O que querem?

-Uma ajudinha.

-Com o quê? Mais dever de casa?

-Não, já fizemos tudo.

-O que é então?

-Sabe aqueles nossos planos?

-Sim?

-Pensamos em um, e precisamos de um toque de magia.

-Me digam.

-Bem, eu te contei da minha última detenção. A ideia é pegar um shampoo trouxa com um cheiro horrível e fazer uma embalagem falsa, que já está pronta. O nome do shampoo é: "Severus Ranhoso Snape – O shampoo que melhora o seu cabelo apenas de não passá-lo" e mandar para ele no Natal de presente. Gostou? – James disse, esperando aprovação. O Sr Potter caiu na risada.

-Se eu gostei? Eu adorei! Vocês fizeram um rascunho, pelo o que eu entendi?

James sorriu exultante e foi pegar o papel. Tinha algo escrito na frente e atrás.

-E o shampoo? – O Sr Potter perguntou. James gelou. Com ele esquecera daquilo? – Não se preocupe. Vamos lá comprar. Tem um mercado aqui perto.

O Sr Potter pegou sua carteira, transformou um galeão em dinheiro trouxa e pegou a chave do carro.

-Mais de vinte libras não pode ser. Se quiser, podemos comprar outra coisa...

James pensou, pensou... Algo que chateasse Ranhoso ainda mais? Bem, ele já estava dando o shampoo... O que mais? Então veio a ideia.

-Podemos dar uma revista de fofoca trouxa.

-Por quê?

-Bem, ele odeia trouxas, certo? E ele odeia coisas femininas, e não tem nada mais feminino do que uma revista de fofoca. Combina. Além do mais, ele odeia ler coisas estúpidas. E fofocas trouxas são estúpidas.

-Bem pensado. Porque você não usa sua inteligência na escola, filho?

-Ei, eu uso. Sou um ótimo aluno! Pergunte ao Remus... – E fez cara feia. Os outros riram e entraram no carro.

-Ok, filho, vamos para um mercadinho ali perto, vende de tudo...

Eles foram brincando e conversando. O Sr Potter estava provocando James, perguntando ao filho quando ele iria descobrir onde era a cozinha. James disse que precisava de uma dica só que ele iria descobrir, e pediu emprestada a maquete de Hogwarts que o pai tinha.

-Tudo bem, mas espero que você a use bem. Existem dois locais que você terá que achar sozinho, ou com ajuda de alguém, sem ser a minha.

James assentiu, sorrindo zombeteiro. Eles levaram vinte minutos para chegar onde queriam. Saltaram rapidamente e entraram na loja.

Foram direto na seção de revistas. James achou uma perfeita; a matéria da capa dizia: _HOMENS NARIGUDOS: O QUE FAZER COM ELES?_

-Remus, Sirius, olha isso aqui...

Os outros dois liam enquanto James se sacudia de tanto rir. Foi de aprovação geral que aquela seria a revista.

Depois foram procurar o shampoo. Acharam um preto, com uma embalagem feia. Fedia muito.

-Eu acho que esse é perfeito, é só acrescentar um ovo podre e colocar a embalagem e enviar para Ranhoso... – James ia dizendo, quando reconheceu uma mecha de cabelos ruivos.

Era Lily.

_É claro,_ ele pensou _ela mora como uma trouxa, é lógico que ela venha fazer compras aqui..._

Ela estava com três pessoas, que James supôs ser seus pais e a irmã dela.

-Olá, Lily – Ele disse. Ela estava de costas, assim como o resto de sua família. James a saudou numa voz baixa, perto de sua orelha. Ela pulou de susto.

-_Potter_? – Ela disse, mal crendo nos seus próprios olhos – O que você faz aqui?

-O mesmo que você.

-Veio comprar supositório para o primo? – Ela disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha, como quem desafia.

-Arg, não. Vim comprar um shampoo – Ele disse, mostrando o futuro presente de Natal de Snape.

-Esse shampoo é para cabelos oleosos. E fede. Você pegou o modelo errado – Ela disse.

-Para cabelos oleosos? – James perguntou com uma risada – Sirius, Remus, venham cá!

-Eles estão com você? – James a ignorou e contou a descoberta para os dois. Remus não riu, mas Sirius gargalhou.

-Perfeito! – Ele exclamou.

-Perfeito? – Lily perguntou – O que eles estão tramando, Remus?

-Não sei.

Sirius ia contradizê-lo, mas James o chutou. "Depois" ele murmurou. Ele sabia que Remus prezava a amizade com Lily, e não ia desapontar o amigo.

-Mas foi bom te ver, Lily... – James ia dizendo quando foi interrompido pela garota.

-Quem são esses, Li? – Ela perguntou.

-São colegas, Túnia.

-Somos amigos – James corrigiu com um sorriso. Lily o encarou incrédula.

-Da escola? – A garota insistiu.

-Sim, Petúnia. E daí? – Lily se irritara de repente. James imaginou o motivo.

-Então eles também são aberra...

-Não. Eles são bruxos – Lily discordou em tom baixo.

-É tudo a mesma coisa! – Petúnia vociferou, dando de ombros e indo embora.

-Ela ia dizer...? – James começou a perguntar, mas Lily o interrompeu.

-Que somos aberrações. Ela está certa sobre você, talvez, mas eu não sou uma aberração. Ela só está com inveja. Queria ser...

-Ah, tá.

-Mas acho que vocês combinam em uma coisa...

-O que?

-Ela também odeia o Sev.

-Bom, ela tem mais juízo em relação a isso que você.

-Não fale mal dele! Ele é uma ótima pessoa!

-Eu não acho isso...

-Você não pode ser agradável um segundinho?

-Eu sou... Na verdade, o tempo todo – E então James sorriu, passando a mão no cabelo. A metidez foi tanta, que todos riram, inclusive Lily.

-Mas porque você o odeia?

-Pelo o que ele e a mãe dele são.

-Que...?

-James! – O Sr Potter o chamou.

-Tchau, Lily – James se despediu, com um sorriso. Ele sabia que deixara a pulga atrás na orelha de Lily, e esta era a intenção. Ficou rindo consigo mesmo e não viu o caminho de volta para casa.

O Sr Potter fez a sua mágica no shampoo e estava tudo pronto. James, Remus, Sirius e o Sr Potter foram até o campo de Quadribol, testar as habilidades deles na neve.

James se saiu ótimo, como sempre. Sirius foi bem. Mas o Sr Potter e Remus não foram tanto assim. O Sr Potter jogava quando era mais novo, mas não treinava há muito. E Remus nunca fora bom. Ele acabou arrastado pelo vento até o parque do outro lado.

Eles voltaram para casa, molhados e felizes. O jantar de noite de Natal estava quase pronto. A Sra Potter estava se arrumando e Dylan estava na sala, arrumando a mesa de jantar. Os meninos tomaram banho rápido e colocaram suas vestes pretas.

Estavam todos sentados na mesa, conversando, rindo e comendo. Foi uma das melhores vésperas de Natal na vida dos três garotos.

Mas a manhã de Natal foi melhor. Mesmo eles tendo ido dormir às duas da manhã, James, Sirius e Remus estavam de pé às sete.

-Presentes! – James disse, levantando da cama e indo chamar os amigos ao quarto dele para abrirem os presentes juntos.

Os três estavam indo de volta para o quarto de James, com vários presentes nos braços. Misturaram todos na cama de James, para abrirem um de cada vez.

O primeiro presente foi do Sr Potter para James. Era uma capa estranha, parecia ter sido tecida de água.

-O que é isso? – James perguntou, pegando a capa. Remus estava examinava o bilhete e uma ponta da capa.

-Seu pai lhe deu uma capa da invisibilidade.

-Uma o quê? – James perguntou, mal acreditando no que ouvira.

-Uma capa da invisibilidade. Experimente.

James pôs a capa sobre o corpo inteiro e percebeu que estava invisível. Ficou maravilhado com o presente. Recebeu Uma caixa de sapos de chocolates de Peter e um livro de Paul chamado 'Quadribol através dos séculos'.

Sirius ganhou vermes de Monstro, o elfo de sua casa, sapos de chocolate e feijõezinhos de todos os sabores. Lupin ganhou a mesma coisa, exceto pelos vermes.

E ele ganhou, também, uma carta com um livro chamado "Romeu & Julieta".

-Que espécie de livro é esse, Remus? – James perguntou.

-Bem, é um clássico da literatura trouxa. Quem me deu foi a...

-A Lily, é claro. E a carta? Foi ela também?

-Sim, foi.

-Lê em voz alta, então.

Lupin desdobrou a carta e limpou a garganta.

_Caro Remus,_

_Como vão as coisas? Você já deve estar na casa do Potter, não? Que seja. Eu não gosto dele mesmo... Black também está, não é? Ele disse a plenos pulmões que estava feliz por não passar o Natal com a família dele, mas deve ser um exagero. Não há nada pior que Petúnia._

_Sabe o que ela fez? Me chamou de aberração desde o primeiro momento que pisei meu pé em casa. Não me trata por outro nome, a não ser esse. Estou muito triste e sozinha, mas o Sev me prometeu que viria me visitar, apesar dele não ter dado as caras por aqui. Sabe, Remus, eu acho que ele é um bom amigo._

_Bem, esse é o livro que eu te falei. É um ótimo romance, feito por Willian Shakespeare. Você entenderá o que eu digo. Te diria para assistir o filme na versão de 68, que é muito boa mesmo._

_Mas aí não deve ter videocassete, então..._

_Por favor, Remus, se você gosta da minha sanidade mental, me responda, por favor._

_Beijos e feliz Natal,_

_Lily._

-Não faça isso, Remus – James disse.

-Isso o quê?

-Não preserve a sanidade mental dela – James e Sirius se acabaram de rir. Remus deu um sorriso amarelo.

-Eu vou escrever, pois ela é minha amiga.

-Tá, tá, eu já sabia. Bem, podemos ajudá-lo?

-Na carta?

-Não, né, tapado, a preservar a sanidade mental dela. Vamos escrever cartas para ela também, você deixa? – James fez um biquinho. Os outros riram e Remus concordou.

-Mas o que seria um "videocassete"? – James perguntou, uma hora depois, quando ainda estavam fazendo as cartas. Lupin fez a menção de abrir a boca, mas logo fechou. Sirius apenas riu.

-É um aparelho em que vemos filmes. Olá, rapazes! – disse uma voz atrás deles.

-PAUL! – James gritou. Ele se levantou e foi abraçar o amigo. Os outros dois o seguiu.

Passaram a manhã conversando, esperando pelo grande almoço de Natal. Tinham tanto o que falar, tanto o que escrever. Todos os quatro terminaram as cartas para Lily e foram para o almoço.

Estava divino. Todos se deliciaram e o Sr e a Sra Potter entregaram mais presentes aos garotos. Eles estavam satisfeitos antes mesmo da sobremesa. Mas se empanturraram mais ainda de comida: pudim de leite, de abóbora, de morango, sorvete, Bombinhas Bruxas, feijõzinhos de todos os sabores, sapos de chocolate...

-O que fazer agora? – James perguntou, uma hora depois.

-Guerra? – Sirius sugeriu com um sorriso moleque na boca. Os outros concordaram e saíram completamente agasalhados, se divertir na tarde de Natal.

O dia seguinte amanheceu com uma coruja trazendo uma carta para quatro pessoas. Os meninos abriram a carta ansiosos, dois deles realmente preocupados com a resposta, os outros dois apenas tinham enviado de gozação.

A carta dizia:

_Remus e Potter,_

_Obrigada pela preocupação. Eu estou realmente solitária, e a Petúnia está pior do que nunca. Mamãe e Papai estão tentando controlá-la, mas parece ser impossível. A meta da vida dela parece ser me chatear._

_Ela trás aqui para casa três amigas e um garoto gordo todos os dias. Ela fica dizendo que eu tive que sair da escola porque eu era muito burra, mas eu estudo com os amigos dela e quase ensino, apesar de pouco saber._

_Estou fazendo meus deveres de casa e NÃO, Potter, não te mandarei uma cópia. Peça ao Remus que lhe dê o dever._

_Espero que aproveitem o resto das férias, assim como eu não vou aproveitar. Meu aniversário está chegando, é dia 30/01!_

_Para Paul, obrigada também. Black... NÃO ME ESCREVA MAIS!_

_Abraços,_

_Lily._

-Ela está meio triste, não? – Sirius disse, rindo. Os outros três não riram imediatamente, mas James quebrou a seriedade com uma risada um pouco forçada, mas deu para passar por todos, menos por Remus.

Algumas horas mais tarde, James podia ser encontrado na neve com seus três amigos, sorrindo por um motivo diferente.

Pelo seu presente para Snape e pela carta que recebeu de Lily.

* * *

><p><strong>Gostaram? James e Sirius maretas, né? Então já sabem: reviews, reviews e propaganda XD Beijos<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Oi, pessoas lindas do meu coração! Como vão vocês? Tudo bem? esqueci de postar de novo, eu sei, eu sei... Mas estava concentrada escrevendo o sétimo ano (vai ser gigante, tenham paciência). Três capítulos prontos. Desculpem pelo tamanho do capítulo, mas acho que, esmo pequeno, você irão amá-lo.**

**Aproveitem!**

* * *

><p>-CAPÍTULO NOVE-<p>

O aniversário de Lily

James e os outros não estavam muito tristes de voltar para a escola. Eles gostavam muito de lá. Mas a comida de Dylan era divina. Isso eles sentiriam falta.

Na viagem de volta para Hogwarts, eles encontraram Peter e foi uma risada louca. Todos estavam se divertindo, cheios de novidades para contar uns aos outros, apesar de quatro deles terem passado os últimos dias juntos.

Lá pelo meio-dia, a senhora do carrinho de doces passou, vendendo tudo o que eles queriam comprar para matar a fome. Logo depois do carro, Lily apareceu, sorrindo muito.

-Olá, garotos! – Ela disse. James pareceu surpreso com a sua presença mas, afinal, eles vieram se comunicando nessas férias.

-Oi, Lily – Três deles cumprimentaram. Um ficou de mau-humor e o outro muito surpreso para dizer algo. A garota adentrou a cabine deles, para surpresa de todos e sentou entre Remus e James.

-Eu e Sev podemos ficar aqui? – Essa simples pergunta fez com que a calma entre ela e James acabasse naquele momento. Ele a encarou como se ela estivesse louca.

-NÃO! – James e Sirius gritaram. Paul estava sério e Remus observava com um meio-sorriso nos lábios. Peter continuava paralisado.

-Porque não? – Lily perguntou – Algo contra?

-Contra você, não. Mas contra Ranhoso, por outro lado...

-Você poderia parar de chamá-lo assim, James?

-Olha, Lily, eu acho complicado. Ele é...

-Um garoto com uma infância difícil, pelas barbas de Merlim!

-Infância di...? Esse garoto tem mais do que uma infância difícil! Ele gosta de Magia Negra, Lily!

-Como você sabe? – James podia sentir os olhos verdes da garota o fuzilando e o atravessando enquanto ele fechava os olhos para respirar fundo e se concentrar.

-Meu pai trabalho no Ministério. A mãe dele já foi presa por isso...

-A MÃE dele, não ele, Potter! A MÃE! E ela NUNCA praticou Magia Negra contra trouxas ou contra inocentes!

-Claro, porque um bruxo de oito anos desarmado não é inocente!

-O menino estava espancando Severus! E não foi Magia Negra pesada...!

-Foi a leve, né? Apenas um Crucius de leve, não era para causar dor, apenas para...

-Não foi Crucius – Lily disse, a boca se tornara uma linha e ela estava pálida. A voz foi um pouco mais alta do que um sussurro, o que era estranho, pois os dois estavam berrando.

-Na verdade, _Evans_, foi Crucius, sim. Meu pai me mostrou a ficha. Ranhoso te falou que foi um Expelliarmus? Pois saiba que NÃO foi. Um Imperius? Apenas para forçar o garoto se afastar? Não, foi Crucius. O garoto perdeu 30% da sua memória com a tortura. Passaram-se vinte minutos depois do menino ter se afastado e ela continuou a torturar o garoto de oito anos!

-Como eu já disse, a mãe dele...

-Mas ele poderia ter feito alguma coisa! – James urrou – Poderia ter pedido para a mãe parar! A única parte que o garoto se lembra depois dos feitiços foi de Ranhoso rindo da cara dele.

Lily ficou calada dessa vez, sem argumentos. O seu rosto estava branco de novo. Ela lançou um olhar de raiva para James e algumas lágrimas brotaram dos olhos da garota. E o fluxo de lágrimas aumentou, mas ela continuou a encarar James.

-Te vejo depois, Remus. Foi um prazer vê-lo... Se Severus passar, diga que estou na cabine com os outros...

Remus acenou positivamente com a cabeça e ela foi embora. Uma de suas lágrimas caiu nas vestes de James que estavam penduradas.

Um silêncio profundo se estabeleceu durante dez minutos. Aquela cabine não parecia ser a mesma de antes.

Aos poucos, todos se recuperaram e James saiu para se trocar. Enquanto ele estava fora da cabine, os outros discutiam o que ocorrera ali.

-O que _diabos_ foi isso? James saiu tão estranho!

-Sirius, meu caro amigo, James não queria magoar Lily. Ele queria mostrá-la como Severus pode ser má companhia.

-Você acha, Remus?

-Eu estou quase certo.

-Nossa. Preciso falar com ele...

-Não, você não precisa. Você vai ficar aqui e, quando James voltar, vai ficar de boca calada sobre o assunto. Fingindo que isso não ocorreu.

-Fingindo que isso não...? Remus, você é insano? Você é louco? Como vamos fingir que isso não aconteceu?

-Fingindo. Não falando sobre o assunto. Não fazendo mais perguntas. Evitando falar tudo que passa lembrá-lo do ocorrido.

Sirius olhou sério para o rosto de Remus e percebeu que o amigo estava certo.

Ao contrário do que os quatro amigos pensavam, James estava ciente do acordo. Sentado e escondido do vidro da cabine, ele ouvira os amigos. Deu um sorrisinho e foi realmente fazer o que ele disse que faria aos garotos.

Tudo voltou à normalidade. Aulas com Sirius, deveres copiados de Remus, planejamentos para fazer coisas com Snape, treinos de Quadribol e brigas com Lily.

As brigas com Lily eram as piores coisas. Eles berravam um com o outro, às vezes na Sala Comunal, às vezes no corredor, às vezes do lado de fora.

Um dia, Lucius Malfoy os viu brigando e decidiu que era muito violento. Deu uma detenção para cada.

Mas o dia 31 de Janeiro se aproximava e James, mesmo brigando constantemente com Lily, não queria deixar a data passar em branco. Pensou em muitos presentes e se decidiu por um.

Ele pediu o presente para sua mãe comprar, e ela, para a felicidade de James, não estranhou. O presente seria enviado para James pela noite, assim ninguém veria o que era.

No dia 31, James pegou o pacotinho que recebera pela noite e embalou de uma forma diferente da que recebera e no cartão escreveu:

_PARABÉNS, LILY. DE UM AMIGO._

Ele cortara as letras do _Profeta Diário_ para não reconhecerem a sua caligrafia e jogou o resto do jornal no fogo. Nenhuma prova.

Ele acordou cedo, pegou o presente e se mandou para o Corujal. Pensou que ninguém estaria acordado àquela hora num domingo, a não ser que quisesse fazer algo. Mas havia alguém que queria fazer algo. Na verdade, queria fazer a mesma coisa que ele.

James seguiu, sem perceber que havia alguém o seguindo. Mas esse alguém sabia que James nunca iria perceber sua presença, tamanha era a concentração.

E ele estava certo. James não olhou para trás sequer uma vez. Pensava, e estava quase certo, que ninguém acordaria às seis da manhã num domingo e iria para o Corujal.

Quase certo.

James ia assoviando por onde passava e nem Pirraça, o Poltergeist, o ameaçou. Ele sorriu mais ainda ao chegar ao Corujal e escolher uma coruja qualquer.

A pessoa que o seguia esperou entre várias corujas até James perceber que ele precisava ir. O seu "Seguidor" finalmente enviou a carta e saiu em disparada, para que James não descobrisse quem ele era.

Mais tarde, no café-da-manhã, Lily recebeu vários presentes e quando todos pensaram que eram só aqueles, uma coruja chegou piando e chamando atenção de todos. Lily sorriu para a coruja das torres.

Finalmente, a grande coruja parou em sua frente e lhe entregou o presente. Todos na Grifinória a observavam, para saber quem tinha sido o atrasado e o que este havia comprado.

A embalagem era de uma loja de trouxas, então logo se supôs que tinha sido Paul ou outro meio trouxa. Mas Paul já dera o seu presente. O pacote era um pouco pesado e tinha o tamanho de um copo.

A embalagem era rosa-berrante, com detalhes verde-limão. Estava escrito "FRÁGIL" em um dos lados do embrulho.

Lily olhou curiosa para o pacote. Mas deu de ombros e começou a desembrulhá-lo. Aos poucos, ela percebeu o que era aquilo. E sorriu. Deu o maior sorriso que alguns já viram.

A maioria queria saber o que era, mas rapidamente o conteúdo do presente vazou: era um perfume trouxa, com o nome "Lily Essence" (Essência de Lily).

-Quem foi? – Não paravam de perguntar. Mas Lily tampouco sabia a resposta.

-Foi... um amigo – Ela respondeu, ao ler o cartão. Ela ficou tão feliz por alguém ter feito isso para ela que sorriu até para James e Sirius, que deram os parabéns educadamente.

-Eu só queria saber quem é esse amigo... – Ela suspirava para Remus. Algum tempo depois, James ouviu uma voz acima dele.

-Boa atitude, James. Boa escolha de presente.

Remus estava acima dele, com um sorriso bondoso no rosto. James retribuiu o sorriso com o mesmo entusiasmo.

Afinal, era um bom presente!

* * *

><p><strong>Gostaram? Espero que sim... Não respondi a nenhuma review porquê não teve nenhuma para responder... Então não me abandonem de novo, por favor!<strong>

**Reviews, ein? Amo vocês, Beijos**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oie, lindos (as)! Estou de volta! Gostaram do último capítulo? Espero que sim!**

Leather00Jacket: Oii! James é um fofinho mesmo... Amo ele em qualquer fic que eu leia. Beijooos!

: Problema não! O sétimo ano é tipo uma continuação desse daqui, mas se alguém ler só o sétimo ano, não se prejudicaria, pois explicarei tudo lá... Beijos 1000

* * *

><p>-CAPÍTULO DEZ-<p>

Espionagem

O tempo passou relativamente rápido para James desde o dia do aniversário de Lily. Ele ajudava o time de Quadribol, dando dicas ao apanhador e criando táticas com o capitão. Além disso, ele fizera amigos no time.

Outro jeito que James achara para ajudar a equipe da Grifinória na competição era espionar os treinos das outras casas e criar contra-jogadas para criar surpresa durante o jogo.

Foi numa desses espiadas que ele encontrou Snape sozinho. Ele estava prestes a gritar "Ranhoso" e fazer uma piada para que todos rissem da cara do garoto de cabelos oleosos e nariz de gancho. Ele já havia até pensado no que iria dizer quando alguém se aproximou do Sonserino e deu-lhe um abraço. James fez uma cara de nojo e, para sua surpresa, as roupas eram vermelhas e douradas. Snape sorriu e olhou para o rosto da menina. Seus olhos eram verdes e seus cabelos eram ruivos escuros.

Ele percebeu que a garota que estava fazendo o dia de "Ranhoso" mais feliz, isto é, menos triste, era Lily. Ele engoliu o que ia dizer, anotou a última tática da Sonserina e se encaminhou para os colegas. A garota olhou para cima, receosa, e, ao perceber o sorriso malicioso de James, levantou-se para encará-lo.

-O que você quer, Potter? – Ela perguntou secamente.

-Wow, calma aí com o veneno na boca, Lily. Só vim conversar com o Ranhoso um pouco.

-Pare de chamá-lo assim! – Ela rosnou para o garoto.

-Você vai deixar uma garota te defender, Ranhoso? – James gargalhou. Snape olhou para cima, seus olhos negros deixando transparecer o seu ódio.

-Ela não está me defendendo, Potter.

-Claro, Ranhoso.

-Saia daqui, Potter! – Snape silvou.

-É proibido ficar aqui, na beira do lago? Acho que vou à cozinha pegar um pedaço de pão para a lula... Querem vir?

-Tudo o que queremos é ficar longe de você, seu verme nojento – Lily vociferou.

-Então, Evans, já descobriu quem te mandou aquele perfume? Quem é o seu "amigo"? – James perguntou, desenhando as aspas no ar. Lily corou furiosamente e Snape fechou os punhos. Ali estava uma chance de zoá-los. – Foi você, Ranhoso? Foi realmente tocante... – James desdenhou.

-Foi um gesto lindo, seu palerma sem cérebro. Exatamente o que qualquer garota gostaria de ganhar. Um presente sensível, que mostra quem são os verdadeiros românticos e aqueles de fachada. Pelo o que eu pude perceber você não é nenhum dos dois.

O coração de James deu um pulo. Mas por fora ele deu mais umas gargalhadas e disse:

-Vejo você no Salão Comunal, Evans. Ranhoso... Até mais – Havia um sorriso malicioso no rosto de James.

Quando ele se afastou, pode ouvir Lily gritar "Eu ODEIO Potter e Black! Vou MATAR os dois um dia desses!". James gargalhou de novo e correu para a torre da Grifinória.

Era uma sexta-feira. James estava com Sirius a caminho da Floresta Proibida. Ambos estavam com as varinhas em riste, apagadas. Eles iriam acendê-las quando chegassem à Floresta. Estava indo bem, eles haviam passado pelo zelador, a porta não estava trancada e ninguém os havia visto. Até agora.

O barulho de enormes pés assustou os garotos. Eles se esconderam atrás de uma abóbora gigante e ouviram a voz do guarda-caça.

-Quem está aí? Apareça! Estou armado!

Os garotos mal conseguiam parar de rir, até que eles ouviram o barulho de um nariz de cachorro. Eles fizeram silêncio imediatamente. Então uma luz de lanterna apareceu.

-Potter e Black, huh?

Os meninos olharam para o gigantesco homem. Sua barba se misturava ao cabelo desgrenhado e seus olhos eram negros. O sorriso era tão caloroso quanto o de Dumbledore.

-Estamos em problemas? – Sirius perguntou.

-Vou deixar passar. Mas só hoje! Vocês estavam indo para a Floresta, não?

-Er...

-Sim, estávamos – James disse. Hagrid olhou para eles amigavelmente.

-Venham. Vocês dois não podem estar aqui. São mais de onze da noite. Vou levá-los de volta ao castelo.

-E se nos acharem? Um Monitor...? – James perguntou.

-Bem, vocês estão comigo. Eu digo que vocês estavam me ajudando com os vermes ou algo assim...

Mas não foi preciso. Ninguém apareceu até o retrato da Mulher Gorda, que ainda não havia adormecido.

-Hagrid, Hagrid! – O quadro disse – O que esses meninos estão fazendo a essa hora aqui?

-Eles estavam me ajudando. Com uns vermes.

-Você não podia pedir a ajuda de um Monitor?

-Eles se ofereceram. Gostam muito de animais.

-Entrem logo que eu quero dormir. Tchau, Hagrid.

O Guarda-caças se despediu dos meninos e foi embora. Sirius e James entraram no Salão Comunal suspirando. Peter estava lá, esperando por eles.

-Cadê Lupin? – Sirius perguntou.

-A mãe dele está doente de novo.

-De novo? Nossa, ela deve estar mal mesmo.

-Parece que sim. Ele faz aparatação acompanhada várias vezes para vê-la.

James e Sirius sentaram no sofá e decidiram que deveriam começar a estudar. Apesar das notas nove ou dez em todas as matérias, as provas finais seriam mais difíceis. Como a manhã seguinte era um sábado, eles ajudaram Peter em alguns deveres de casa, tanto práticos quanto teóricos. Depois de uma hora de trabalho duro, eles descansaram.

-Conseguiu pegar alguma coisa hoje? – Sirius perguntou para James.

-Sim. Eles estão com uma jogada de ataque boa, mas já sei como posso desarmá-la.

-E qual é?

-Um artilheiro vem pelo centro com a goles, o mais ágil deles. Então os batedores lançam balaços nele. Mas os dois outros abrem um de cada lado, para que, quando dois artilheiros adversários vão para cima do central, este toca para o que ficou livre e aí é gol. Engenhosa. Porém, para bloqueá-la é tão simples que até Peter entende.

-E como é? – Pettigrew perguntou, animado.

-Ao invés de dois marcarem um, cada um marca o seu e os batedores lançam os balaços para qualquer artilheiro.

Então eles ouviram passos vindo do dormitório feminino.

-Então é assim que você passa seu tempo, Potter? – Lily perguntou. Ela vestia um pijama e um robe que combinava.

-Assim como? Conversando com meus amigos? Pensei que você também fizesse isso! Ou Ranhoso não é seu amigo?

-Não quis dizer agora. Quis dizer sobre a espionagem.

-O que você tem com isso, Evans? – James perguntou.

-Eu só acho que isso é errado.

-Vai virar Sonserina, Evans? – Sirius perguntou. James escondeu uma risada.

-Não, Black, eu só estou falando o que eu acho.

-Mas você não estava nos espionando, também? Para descobrir o que eu faço...

-Não. Severus me contou.

-Ah, então ele me espiona!

-Claro que não! – Lily exclamou, corando. Sirius entendeu o que James estava fazendo. E escondeu o sorriso.

-Então como é que ele sabe?

-Ora, todos sabem! O time da Sonserina todo sabe. E eles também estão espionando vocês!

-Eu sei.

-Como você sabe? – Lily cruzou os braços desafiando. Ela se afastou da escada e James levantou.

-Eu estou espionando a espionagem deles.

Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha perfeita.

-Vá sonhando...

-Sabe, Evans, acho que você mudou de lado. Seu pijama deveria ser verde e prata, não vermelho e dourado.

-E você, Potter, não deveria nem ter entrado em Hogwarts. Nenhuma casa merece o pesadelo que você é! Um moleque sem caráter nem princípios...!

-Eu tenho caráter sim! E tenho princípios! A minha diferença é que eu me divirto! Eu aplico meu caráter e meus princípios em coisas realmente importantes! Eu sei que faço coisas erradas, como a espionagem... Mas eu faço para ajudar quem eu me importo! Quem se importa comigo! Não com qualquer Zé Mané que eu veja por aí!

-Se você tem tantas coisas assim, porque ninguém as viu ainda? Porque ninguém, ninguém, exceto esse idiota do Black, Lupin e Pettigrew confiam em você e são seus amigos?

-Porque eu me importei de mostrar meus valores para quem é agradável comigo, para quem, ao menos, me respeita, mesmo que for minimamente!

-Vou prestar atenção para ver se você realmente tem valores, Potter... – Lily disse sarcasticamente. Sirius assoviu quando Lily passou e seu robe, atrás, levantou. Os três garotos rolaram de rir no tapete e ouviram a porta do dormitório feminino bater. Umas batidas na janela fizeram James olhar para trás. Sua coruja estava ali. Ele admirou a lua cheia por uns minutos antes de fechar a janela.

O pacote era uma cesta com diversos doces: Sapos de Chocolate, Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, Penas de Alcaçuz e várias outras gostosuras.

-Quem mandou tudo isso? – Sirius perguntou. Os olhinhos de porco de Peter seguiram a comida e ele lambeu o beiço.

-Tem um cartão... Diz: Querido James, Quem lhe mandou isso fui eu. Eu, uma admiradora secreta. Uma menina apaixonada por você e pelo seu cabelo. Te AMO.

Os três riram mais ainda e foram dormir. Quando deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, viu a cama de Lupin vazia banhada pela luz da lua cheia.

* * *

><p><strong>Gostaram? Odiaram? Mandem reviews!<strong>

**P.S. - O sétimo ano já tem quatro loooongos capítulos prontos! Quando acabar de postar aqui, acho que começo o sétimo ano... Beijos**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oie, lindos e lindas! Como vão vocês? Bem, espero! Gostaram do outro capítulo? Espero que sim! Enfim, aqui vamos ao 11º de 13 capítulos + epílogo. Sim, está acabando... E meu tempo para escrever o sétimo ano também... Fiquem ligados que quando eu começar a postar, passarei o link como se fosse o 15º capítulo, hein?**

Leather00Jacket: Capítulo pequeno, "nossa" enorme. UAHSUAHS Quer saber o que é briga? Leia os próximos capítulos... Hehe. E Sirius é mesmo. Safado de natureza! Beijões

: Obrigada, isso me incentiva a continuar a escrever... Sim, os James que vemos por aí são mega perfeitos e espero conseguir trazer isso para o sétimo ano... Estou escrevendo o quinto capítulo... Pois é, eu também me revolto quando vejo o tamanho dos capítulos! Eu escrevi essa fic tem um tempo já (comecei em 2009) e só fiz terminá-la esse ano... Me desculpe e eu prometo que os capítulos do sétimo ano serão maiores. Taxa mínima de 4000 palavras u.u Beijos e aproveite!

* * *

><p>-CAPÍTULO ONZE-<p>

27/03

Desde o dia que James recebeu a primeira cesta de doces até a véspera de seu aniversário, mais sete surpresas foram enviadas pela mesma menina e mais duas por outra.

Quando Lupin voltou, foi a primeira coisa que os meninos contaram para ele. O garoto começou a rir, a gargalhar. Mas nada se compara à cara do salão comunal quando o próprio Lupin recebeu uma.

Todos os estudantes da Grifinória viram, pois a cesta chegou pouco antes das 21h horas, quando estava quase todos estudando ou conversando no Salão Comunal.

James esperava que fosse para ele novamente, que a sequencia de presentes e mimos continuara. Mas a coruja entregara os doces no colo de Lupin.

Ora, aquilo era inesperado! Todos no Salão ficaram em choque, principalmente o presenteado. James se recuperou primeiro, pulou do sofá e pegou o recadinho que viera junto.

-Posso ler? – Ele pediu.

-Claro... – Lupin disse atônito.

-_Queridinho Remus_, - James recitou – _Quero que você saiba que existe alguém nessa escola que gosta de você. Quero dizer, que gosta muito. É claro que não direi o meu nome. Me deixa mais misteriosa. Vai fazer você pensar mais em mim. Só queria te dar um presente e dizer que você é um lindo fofo! Te amo... Sua Amiga._

James leu de uma forma tão cômica que ninguém deixou de rir.

-Bem... Veja pelo lado bom... Temos mais doces! – Sirius constatou, para gargalhada geral. Remus só ria, assistindo. Pettigrew já tinha um Sapo de Chocolate na boca e estava ocupado, dividindo-se entre rir e engolir.

Alguns dias depois disso, chegaram duas cestas para Sirius e uma para Paul. O pobre Peter foi o único que não recebeu nada.

Nesse período, James resolveu dar ouvidos a Remus e começar a estudar para os exames. Sirius não via sentido nisso, mas resolveu acompanhar os amigos. Peter acompanhou os outros, que foram bondosos com o amigo menos estudioso e mais necessitado, explicando e ensinando.

Às vezes, até mesmo Lily se apiedava do trapalhão Peter e lhe ensinava os assuntos, ajudando o garoto nos feitiços.

James era bom mesmo em Transfiguração. Ele já era o melhor do ano na matéria, batendo até mesmo Lily. Mas essa e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas eram as únicas que a garota perdia para alguém. E esse alguém, em ambos os casos, era James.

Ele e Sirius não pareciam, mas eram uns dos melhores do primeiro ano. Lily e Remus completavam a lista. Um dia, Remus deu a ideia dos quatro se reunirem com uma intenção: ajudar Peter.

James aceitaria de qualquer jeito, pois Peter era seu amigo. Sirius idem. Lily só ajudou por dois motivos: ela tinha o ímpeto de ajudar qualquer um e ela não sabia da participação de James e de Sirius.

Na tarde de sexta-feira que o encontro fora marcado, dia 25/03, os quatro rapazes foram para a beira do lago, onde Lily estaria esperando por, supostamente, Remus e Peter. Ela estava deitada na grama, com uma garrafa de suco de abóbora ao seu lado. Seus livros estavam jogados ao seu lado, e ela havia trocado de roupa. Estava com uma camisa simples e bermuda jeans. Seu cabelo ruivo estava espalhado na grama, fazendo um contraste chocante com o verde. Estava começando a esquentar, a temperatura alta, lá pelos 18ºC.

James e Sirius se olharam e sorriram. Remus olhou para Lily e para os amigos, com apenas uma palavra os conteve: Não!

Os outros dois pararam de sorrir maliciosamente e deixaram um sorriso natural no rosto. James limpou os óculos e balançou o cabelo de novo. Chegaram ao lado dela e James percebeu que Lily estava de olhos fechados. Então, silencioso e rápido como um gato, ele deitou-se ao seu lado.

-Boa tarde, Raio-de-Sol! - Ele disse em seu ouvido. Lily olhou para o lado, reconhecendo a voz detestável de uma das suas pessoas menos favoritas. Ela abriu os olhos e rapidamente se sentou.

-O que _você_ faz aqui?

-Ora... Vim ajudar meu amigo, Peter!

-Você o quê? Remus!

-Desculpe, Lily. Eles insistiram – Remus explicou quando sua amiga olhou para ele.

-Eles só vão atrapalhar!

-Juro que não! – James replicou.

-Tá...

-Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de...

-Bom?

Todos riram, inclusive James.

-Ruim. Nada que vá atrapalhar. Sabe, Evans, eu estudei. E sou bom, também.

-É, eu consigo me virar, Evans – Sirius disse.

-Devo dizer que é verdade... – Remus concordou. Lily olhou para ele como se ele estivesse louco. Ela cruzou os braços e encarou os dois morenos brincalhões.

-Se vocês me irritarem de alguma forma, ou eu saio ou saem vocês. Entendido?

-Sim, mãe! – James disse. Houve um risinho entre os presentes. James logo pegou o cobertor que trouxera do dormitório e estendeu na grama, colocando uns pedaços de pergaminho e um estojo com penas e tinta.

Eles começaram a ensinar a Peter, conferindo se ele realmente aprendera. Tudo que Lily falava, Sirius dizia para Peter de uma forma que este pudesse compreender. James e Remus não precisavam de tradutor e cada um dos quatro acrescentava um pouco de informação à fala do outro. Remus anotava tudo o que ele julgava importante para Peter, de um jeito que ele fosse entender e se interessar, fazendo ligações do dia-a-dia deles.

Algumas horas se passaram, mas não parecia, pois a "aula" estava divertida, se é que isso é possível. Peter estava prendendo pelo menos o básico, o necessário, enquanto os outros trocavam informações que não sabiam e complementavam o banco de dados. Lily ficou surpresa com o comportamento quase maduro de James e Sirius e com o conhecimento que eles realmente tinham. Eles só saíram de lá umas 20h, quando um monitor os avisou que estava na hora do jantar. Eles juntaram seus materiais e foram juntos para a mesa. Lá, encontraram os outros Grifinórios do primeiro ano, e começaram a conversar com todos.

No dia seguinte, boa parte da escola ficou sabendo que seria aniversário de James no dia 27/03, domingo. Todos que passaram por ele comentaram. Até Lily ficou sabendo disso. James, Sirius, Remus e Pettigrew passaram a tarde de sábado na biblioteca fazendo um dever de poções. Depois foram jogar Snap Explosivo e xadrez de bruxo. Lupin ganhou todas.

Quando James acordou no domingo, seu aniversário, se surpreendeu com a quantidade de presentes na beira de sua cama; Tinha de todo mundo: seus pais lhe deram a melhor vassoura (dessa só havia foto) e um relógio bonito, seus avôs lhe deram uniforme completo do seu time de Quadribol, Chudley Cannons, os outros dois lhe deram logros da Zonkos. Além disso, ganhara milhares de chocolates e doces em geral de seus colegas.

Os presentes especiais foram de seus melhores amigos: Sirius lhe dera um boné com um Pomo costurado e o símbolo dos Chudley. Peter lhe dera uma camisa que sua mãe fizera. Ela tinha óculos estampados e olhos castanhos atrás deles. O de Lupin foi o que teve um valor sentimental imenso. Ele dera uma foto dos quatro garotos que eles haviam tirado semanas antes em um porta-retratos.

Ele vestiu um casaco da Seleção de Quadribol da Inglaterra que um tio lhe dera e o boné que Sirius lhe dera. Quando chegou no Salão Principal, a maioria das pessoas lhe desejou parabéns, exceto a mesa da Sonserina.

Quando sentou-se na mesa, era hora do Correio. Seus pais lhe enviaram mais doces, assim como seus outros familiares. Dylan lhe dera uma carta, que James nunca esqueceria. Na mesa, todas as meninas do primeiro ano da Grifinória lhe deram abraços. A última foi Lily.

-Parabéns, James. - Ela disse enquanto o abraçava.

-Bem, - ele respondeu – ainda estou esperando um perfume com meu nome... Será que tem algo assim...?

A ruiva riu e lhe deu um tapa na cabeça. James sorriu e fingiu dor para ela e seus colegas, motivo de mais risos.

-Pare com isso ou eu lhe darei motivos para sentir real dor! - Sirius ameaçou, com o apoio de Paul. Eles tomaram café rindo e conversando, o primeiro ano todo da casa vermelha e dourada. Todos eram muito amigos, mas aquele momento estava sendo especial.

Pela manhã, James, Sirius, Remus e Peter saíram da escola e ficaram na beirada do lago, deitados na grama como Lily estivera antes. Ficaram lá até Lucius Malfoy aparecer.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aí? – o monitor Sonserino perguntou rudemente.

-Estamos simplesmente deitados na grama, relaxando e curtindo o sol dessa belíssima manhã. Podemos? – James perguntou.

-Não se atreva a falar assim comigo, Potter!

-Não disse nada demais. Estou em dúvida. Eu _acho_ que podemos fazer isso, mas pode ser que no regulamento tenha algo que nos proíba sair da escola e deitar na grama em pleno domingo. Ora, _eu_ não li as regras todas... Mas_ você_? Você, um exemplar _Monitor_ deve ter lido tudo. Podemos ou não? – James perguntou em tom inocente. Ele se sentara e ajeitara os óculos nos olhos, para enxergar Malfoy melhor. O garoto loiro espreitava os olhos, tentando enxergar algo proibido no que eles faziam.

-Sabe, Potter, acho que lhe darei uma detenção por desacato... – Ele disse depois de alguns minutos.

-Desacato?

-Sim, Potter... Sabe o que isso significa?

-Claro que sim. Mas não acho que eu o cometi, no entanto, Malfoy. Mas o fato de eu ter cometido ou não, seria diferente em minha opinião e na sua, assim como seria, obviamente, na de Dumbledore, ou na de Minerva, ou na de Slughorn, ou na dos meninos ou na de qualquer outra pessoa. Particularmente, acho que não foi cometido nenhum desacato por mim para com você, já que eu tive uma dúvida genuína, e perguntei-lhe, pois, como você também deve achar, um Monitor Chefe conhece mais das regras da escola do que um simples... – James suspirou – garoto do primeiro ano. Também não usei indevidamente do sarcasmo, já que foi uma dúvida verdadeira...

Malfoy estava boquiaberto com a falação do garoto, e os outros meninos do primeiro ano estavam, aparentemente, segurando a risada. Malfoy começava a falar, mas foi interrompido por uma voz feminina e alegre.

-Remus, você já terminou de ler o livro? – Lily chegara perguntado radiante. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam presos num coque, presos pela sua varinha. Quando ela percebeu a situação, soltou uma gargalhada.

-Tem algo a dizer, Evans? – Malfoy perguntou, com evidente nojo na voz.

-Não hoje, Malfoy. Não hoje...

O Sonserino saiu enfurecido.

-O que vocês fizeram? – Lily perguntou sorrindo.

-Nada – James disse inocentemente – Só tive uma dúvida em relação aos regulamentos da escola.

Os outros meninos explodiram na gargalhada e Lily acompanhou-os.

-Bem, eu só vim para lembrar Remus do livro e de que temos de estudar com Peter de novo. Se ele quiser, é claro...

-Sim, sim! – O garoto gordinho exclamou animado. James lhe deu leve tapa na cabeça e Peter esfregou a mão no local.

-Por favor... – ele acrescentou. Os outros riram.

-Quando vocês quiserem – Lily respondeu. Ela parecia satisfeita com alguma coisa. James notou, mas não quis perguntar. De repente, os olhos verdes da garota focaram em algo que estava atrás deles. Ela sorriu e disse 'tchau' toda animada. Quando os meninos se viraram para ver quem era, James gemeu.

-O que ela vê demais em Ranhoso? Por Merlin, o garoto é um tapado! – Ele resmungou.

-James, esquece isso. Vamos lá, vamos jogar Quadribol. Aposto que o time faria esse favor para você! – Sirius disse animador.

James estava jogado na poltrona do Salão Comunal. Depois da conversa com Malfoy, estava perto da hora do almoço, então ele e seus amigos foram para o Salão Principal comer.

Quando deram duas horas da tarde, o time de Quadribol da Grifinória, James, Sirius, Remus e Peter desceram para o campo. Os dois últimos só iriam assistir.

James nunca jogara tanto quadribol assim! Ele tinha total controle da sua vassoura, voava mais rápido que todos e capturou o pomo sete vezes em uma hora de partida. Mas eles só saíram do campo às cinco da tarde. Exaustos, tomaram banho e esperaram pelo delicioso jantar. Comeram até não puderem mais e subiram para a torre.

Os quatro garotos estavam relaxando, depois de um dia cheio. James estava quase pegando no sono, quando um grito explodiu o silêncio da noite.

-JAMES POTTER! – O garoto se levantou imediatamente, assustado.

-Quê? – Ele reconhecera a voz de Lily. Aquele grito era difícil de se esquecer.

-O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELE?

-Ele quem?

-NÃO SE FAÇA DE CÍNICO, POTTER!

-Eu juro por Merlin que não sei o que você está falando!

-AH, ENTÃO NÃO FOI VOCÊ QUE PÔS PÓ-DE-MICO NAS ROUPAS DE SEV?

-Pó-de...? O que é isso?

-VAI SE FINGIR DE DESENTENDIDO?

-Mas eu não sei o que houve! O que é pó-de-maco?

-Pó-de-_mico_ é um pó utilizado por trouxas para fazer com que uma pessoa se coce. – Remus explicou.

-Bem, não fui eu! Como eu poderia ter feito isso? Nem sabia o que era esse pó! Do mesmo jeito, qual o grande problema? É só uma coceira!

-Não, sua grande anta! Severus tem alergia a pó-de-mico! Ele está na ala hospitalar, agora mesmo, com falência respiratória e enormes placas de pus no corpo!

* * *

><p><strong>E aí? Gostaram do aniversário do nosso querido James? Admito que fiquei com pena de Severus nesse dia, mas o pior irá para James... Domingo eu posto mais! Beijos e até lá!<strong>

**P.S. - Reviews, gatos e gatas!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oie, como estão? Vi que algumas pessoas estão ansiosas para o sétimo ano e devo dizer que estou gostando de escrever. Acho que vocês vão gostar...**

Aneleeh: Pois é... No sétimo ano terá um capítulo contando como foi a confecção do mapa... E Lily terá grande parte nisso... Olha só que pepino gigante a briga deu! Aproveite o capítulo! Beijos!

: Também acho muuuito engraçado. Eu não sabia que era capaz de escrever coisas tão engraçadas, até chegar o sétimo ano. Sobre quando eu começarei a postar essa fic... No final do capítulo ;D Beijos!

* * *

><p>-CAPÍTULO DOZE-<p>

Me deixa em paz!

James recebeu aquela notícia em choque. Ele não fizera aquilo e odiava Ranhoso e depois de um minuto voltou ao normal.

-Bem, não vou dizer que sinto muito, mas não fui eu.

Lily olhou para aquele odioso menino de cabelos pretos que tanto odiava, ficando vermelha. Ela não se importava se era aniversário de "Potter", se a casa toda estava olhando e começou a chorar e dar tapas no garoto. Ele foi ficando fraca enquanto James fugia pelo Salão Comunal e Lily desistiu de segui-lo, deitando no chão em forma de bola.

Ela não estava chorando somente por Snape. Estava chorando pelos meses de chateação, por ter apenas três amigos numa escola com quase trezentos alunos, por seu melhor amigo ser isolado, por ser conhecida como sangue-ruim espertalhona, por não ter o apoio de sua irmã e por muitos outros problemas.

Remus, que a entendia, agachou-se ao seu lado e a abraçou. James passava a mão no braço, onde Lily o atingira. Ele se aproximou da garota, que tirou as mãos dos olhos, os enxugou com as mangas das vestes, tirou o cabelo do rosto e direcionou seus intensos olhos verdes, agora manchados de vermelho, para James.

-Saia daqui!

-Mas...

-Por favor, vá embora!

-Lily...!

-ME DEIXA EM PAZ!

James não precisou ouvir outra vez. Com a mão no braço, seguiu para o dormitório, seguido por Sirius e Peter. Paul ficara com Remus e Lily, por obrigação. Remus olhou para James dizendo "Desculpe-me. Tenho de ficar aqui". James acenou com a cabeça, concordando.

Deitado na cama, tirou a camisa da seleção inglesa de Quadribol e foi ver no espelho se ficara marca. Uma bolota vermelha.

-Que menina forte, meu Deus... – ele comentou

-Louca, isso sim! – Sirius o corrigiu.

-Se isso fosse com você e eu pensasse que alguém tivesse feito isso eu deixaria o cara no chão.

Sirius sorriu e agradeceu. James se trocou e sentou na cama.

-Sabe, acho que vou ler... – Ele disse, levantando-se e pegando o livro da cabeceira de Remus.

-Romeu e Julieta... O que será isso...?

Olhou para Peter; dormindo. Sirius estava no mesmo caminho. Ele deu de ombros e começou a ler.

Eram três da manhã de segunda quando James terminou de ler o livro. Ele guardou-o , deitou, tirou os óculos e ia se preparar para dormir quando Remus entrou.

-Ela está melhor? – James perguntou ansioso. Remus olhou para ele surpreso.

-Ela adormeceu nos meus braços. Chamei uma das garotas para autorizar a minha subida ao dormitório feminino para levá-la. Acabei de voltar de lá. Isso é meu livro aí do lado?

-É, é muito bom. Quem escreveu isso?

-William Shakespeare.

-Er...?

-Escritor trouxa famoso...

-Ah, claro. Boa noite, Remus.

-Boa noite, James.

No dia seguinte, James chegou na mesa do café cabisbaixo.

-Que foi, James? – Sirius perguntou – Não é por causa de ontem, né?

-Não... Estou com... sono – Ele disse entre bocejos. Então ele levantou a cabeça e viu Lily se aproximando e se apressou em colocar comida no prato e olhar fixamente para essa. A ruiva resolveu sentar-se o mais longe possível dele, mas não havia mais lugares disponíveis. Havia somente um: em frente a James. Quando ela se sentou, a Casa toda se calou, esperando para ver se haveria mais gritos. Lily murmurou "Bom dia, Remus" baixo e ignorou James. Depois de cinco minutos, cochichos se espalharam.

-Remus, você poderia me emprestar um livro?

-Claro, James. Tem algum em mente? – Lily, que antes conversava com Remus, fuzilou o garoto que odiava pela interrupção. Ela estava o ignorando, então ele faria o mesmo.

-Gostei daquele de ontem, Romeu e Julieta... Tem outro do mesmo autor?

-Sim, vários. O Mercador de Veneza, A Megera Domada, Hamlet, MacBeth, Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão...

-Você tem algum?

-Em casa... Posso pedir para minha mãe mandar...

-Ótimo! Obrigado, enquanto isso, eu lerei "Quadribol Através dos Séculos", da biblioteca.

-Por que lendo tanto, caro James? – Sirius perguntou.

-Eu gosto de ler para esvaziar a cabeça...

-Está muito cheia? – Sirius se divertia.

-Só se for de titica – Remus respondeu, rindo. Sirius, Peter e Paul acompanharam-no, assim como algumas meninas. Lily abafou um riso.

-Achou algo engraçado, Evans? – James perguntou friamente. Ele demonstrava raiva por fora. Por dentro não se sentia assim.

Ela o ignorou.

Depois do café, eles foram para a aula de voo, que seria feita no campo de Quadribol. A professora separou aqueles que se mantinham na vassoura e formou dois times com sete de cada lado.

-O Balaço não será um de verdade, será uma cópia mais leve com a mesma função. Digo o mesmo dos bastões. O Pomo será mais devagar.

James retrucou. Mas quando ele viu seu time retrucou mais ainda: ele, Sirius, Remus, um garoto Sonserino, um Grifinório, uma Grifinória e Lily.

Ele retrucou, de novo, coisas ininteligíveis. Sirius chegou perto e ouviu o que ele estava falando.

-James, eu estou no seu time. – Ele disse – Com o Sirius aqui você ganha fácil... – James forçou um riso. Ele seria, é claro, o apanhador, Remus o goleiro Sirius e os dois Grifinórios os goleadores e o Sonserino e Lily seriam batedores. Quando James olhou para seu time, teve vontade de chorar.

-OK, gente. – Ele começou quando todos se reuniram – Sem ofensas, mas eu acho que sou o melhor jogador daqui... – Lily e o Sonserino soltaram muxoxos –... e se alguém discorda, tome a palavra. - Ninguém falou nada.

-Qual o plano, James? - Sirius perguntou.

-Os artilheiros devem passar a goles rápido, voar perto e voltar para marcar. Remus, fique no aro central e só se movimente quando eles estiverem atacando. Batedores, tentem mirar os balaços nos artilheiros e no apanhador. Muito bem, vamos!

-E você vai fazer o quê, espertinho? - Perguntou o Sonserino.

-Pegar o pomo o mais rápido que puder.

O jogo começou e eles seguiram com o plano. Sirius estava melhor desde a última vez que jogara, Remus defendera quatro lances e levara dois gols. Lily estava fazendo uma ótima partida - para o outro time.

Sua intenção era, claramente, atingir James quantas vezes ela pudesse. O garoto, porém, era rápido e se desviava bem dos balaços, o que deixava Lily mais furiosa.

Eles perdiam de vinte a zero quando a ruiva tentou acertar James pela sétima vez. Ele voava acima dela, e ela teve de lançar o balaço para o alto. Nunca souberam dizer como ela conseguiu cair da vassoura acertando o bastão nela mesma, mas o que importa é que James vira a cena e rapidamente descera para salvá-la de uma queda fatal.

-Valeu, Potter - Ela disse, mas James avistara o pomo.

-Se segura! - Ele gritou, acelarando. Lily gritou e abraçou a cintura daquele que mais odiava. O outro apanhador os seguia, mas James era melhor e capturou o pomo. Desceu calmamente para o chão e Lily lhe deu tapas.

-Como você se _atreve_ a tocar em mim? - James parou de sorrir e começou a se proteger da chuva de mãos em cima dele com a clara intenção de machucá-lo. O mais estranho é que eles estavam montados na vassoura.

-AI, SUA MALUCA! EU SÓ NÃO QUERIA QUE VOCÊ CAÍSSE E MORRESSE!

-Eu não ia morrer! Nunca mais toque em mim!

-Você agradeceu lá em cima, você sabia que ia morrer!

-Não, Potter, eu disse "enlouqueceu!"

-Não, você disse "valeu, Potter!"

Lily fechou os olhos. Abriu.

-Eu tenho CERTEZA que eu disse "enlouqueceu, Potter!". Se não entendeu isso lá em cima, entenda agora: ENLOUQUECEU, POTTER!

-Mas...

-ME DEIXE EM PAZ!

E, com esse feliz pedido, ela saiu enraivecida, chutando a goles que jazia no chão. Deu mais grito de dor e continuou seu caminho para o castelo. Sirius e Remus se aproximaram de James.

-Que garota mais maluca!

-James, relaxa. Eu concordo.

-Sirius, James, parem. Ela não é maluca, só está com raiva.

Os morenos olharam para o amigo e fizeram uma cara de "tá bom, então.".

No domingo seguinte ao aniversário de James, teve um passeio para Hogsmead para os alunos mais velhos, portanto a escola estaria vazia.

James, Sirius, Remus e Peter decidiram ficar na escola estudando na beira do lago. Foram para a mesma árvore que estudaram antes.

-Mas para quê estudar _mais_? – Sirius resmungava. Remus já lhe explicara mais de cinco vezes, mas ele dizia que isso era besteira; ainda estavam em março!

-Sirius, você sabe que precisamos ajudar Peter! – James resmungou num sussurro. – Ele precisa da nossa ajuda!

-Mas...

E foi cortado por James. Essa rotina continuou até o meio de Maio. A única diferença é que nessa época eles começaram a comprar Cerveja Amanteigada e Suco de Abóbora para espantar o calor. Quando faltava um mês para os exames, eles decidiram passar a tarde de domingo estudando DCAT e Transfiguração. Nesse dia, o tempo estava especialmente quente.

-Pelas barbas de Merlin, que vontade de me jogar nesse lago! – Sirius exclamou, quando terminou a segunda garrafa de Suco de Abóbora em uma hora.

-Se jogue, Sirius, então a Lula se livrará de você por mim.

-Muito engraçado, James, muito engraçado – Ele respondeu sarcástico, em meio da risada dos outros.

Eles passaram o almoço todo lá, e deixaram os livros de lado passando a conversar. Quando eram três da tarde, James os chamou à ordem.

-Vamos estudar, gente?

Os outros garotos riram mas estudaram. Como todo milagre é único, James se distraiu, passando a mão pelos cabelos, limpando os óculos e falando coisas soltas ocasionalmente. Numa hora, ele levantou-se e espreguiçou-se, girando. Foi quando viu Lily e Snape discutindo, a uma distância de uns duzentos metros.

-Quem entende essa Evans... – Ele pensou, ainda olhando. Foi quando Snape sacou sua varinha que James franziu o cenho. "Ranhoso agora ataca garotas? E Evans ainda o defende."

-James? – Sirius chamou.

-Quê? – Ele respondeu distante.

-O que você... ah, esquece...

Os dois continuavam a discutir e James observava-os. Lily sacou a varinha em seguida e o garoto começou a ficar preocupado.

De repente, Snape lançou um feitiço em Lily tão poderoso que ela voou uns trinta metros, desacordada, em direção ao lago.

-LILY! – James gritou. Em seguida, levantou-se, tirando os sapatos e meias, e correu na direção em que Lily caíra no lago. Ele guardou a varinha num lugar seguro e pulou na água gelada. Ele estava desesperado para salvá-la, nem se importou com o que ela iria fazer com ele quando voltassem à superfície.

Ele nadou muito até encontrá-la afundando. James começou a descer, se lembrando das aulas de natação que tivera com uns trouxas. Segurou a garota pelo pescoço, levando-a para a superfície. Quando chegou à beira do lago novamente, depositou a garota na grama, olhou para Snape e não gritou, apenas disse o feitiço. Depois se virou para a ruiva.

-Lily? Evans, você está bem? – Ela ainda estava de olhos fechados, então ele virou seu rosto, deixando os olhos paralelos ao chão para que ela pudesse cuspir a água. Nada. Começou a fazer massagem cardíaca e quando Lily cuspiu enormes quantidades de água, ele suspirou aliviado.

-Você está bem, Lily?

-Potter? O que houve? – Ela perguntou e colocou a mão na garganta imediatamente.

-Ranhoso lhe enfeitiçou e você caiu desacordada no lago. Pulei para te salvar e quando voltamos para cá, azarei o idiota. Mas você está bem? Quer que eu te leve para a Ala Hospitalar?

-NÃO! Me deixa em paz! – Mas quando Lily disse isso, o esforço pareceu grande demais e ela desmaiou. James suspirou, guardou sua varinha e carregou a garota para a Ala Hospitalar.

Duas horas depois, Lily começou a abrir os olhos e viu James recostado na cadeira ao seu lado.

-Potter! O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ela sussurrou gritando.

-Nada – Ele disse, sorrindo e passando a mão pelo cabelo. Ela revirou os olhos – Estou esperando para ver se você estava bem. Vou embora agora. Ou você quer que eu fique? – Ele perguntou malicioso.

-Cala a boca, Potter!

-Só quero saber como você vai defendê-lo agora...

-Defender quem, Potter?

-O Ranhoso, é claro!

-Potter?

-Sim?

-ME DEIXA EM PAZ!

* * *

><p><strong>Gostaram? Lily raivosa é tããão fofinha! uahsuahs<strong>

**Gente, sobre o sétimo ano, quero saber de vocês Estou escrevendo o quinto capítulo ainda, levo umas duas semanas para escrever cada capítulo. Querem que eu poste logo ou que chegue no meio da fic? Está na mão de vocês! Beijos e reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oie, oie, oie, oie! Surtaram com o novo trailer? Surtaram, surtaram? Eu surtei, como pode-se perceber. E esse Pottermore? Gente, JK é perfeita!**

**Voltando à fic... Esse é o capítulo mais longo, mais de 7.675 palavras, contra cerca de 1.200 dos outros... Então paciência! Ainda tem o epílogo e lançarei o 15º capítulo só com o link do sétimo ano! Começarei a postar depois do meu recesso junino, lá para a semana do dia 04/07. E domingo postarei o epílogo, então fiquem ligados porque esse epílogo é fofinho demais.**

Leather00Jacket: Mas são tapas de amooor... ushauhsuahsu Brinks. E postei, ein? Beijos

Harumizinha Potter: Bem-vinda!

* * *

><p>-CAPÍTULO TREZE-<p>

Até logo!

Depois de uma semana, Snape saiu da Ala Hospitalar. Segundo a enfermeira, o pó estava nas vestes dele. Portanto, a pessoa que fizera isso com o garoto teria de ser da mesma casa, mais precisamente, do mesmo dormitório.

-Portanto, - James disse para Lily - não é possível que tenha sido eu. Eu lhe disse, Lilizita, que não havia sido eu.

-Primeiro: meu nome NÃO é Lilizita...!

-Desculpe-me, Lily.

-Já disse que é EVANS para você, Potter!

-Que seja!

-Segundo: você já me disse isso ao menos onze vezes!

-É para fixar bem!

-Terceiro: eu já disse que entendi!

-Eu sei que sim, mas eu gosto de lembrar...

-Quarto: por que você está falando comigo? Eu já disse, Potter, para você NÃO falar comigo!

-Perdoe-me, cara srt. Evans, por ter dirigido-lhe a palavra!

Lily levantou os olhos dos seus livros; eles estavam no Salão Comunal. Remus e a garota estavam estudando e Peter, James e Sirius haviam descido nessa hora para fazer o mesmo. Duas semanas os separavam dos exames finais e estavam todos preocupados - mesmo que um pouco, por confiança ou por não ligar.

James e Sirius começaram a passar mais tempo estudando e menos tempo planejando coisas contra Snape; ambos estavam bem nos estudos, mas James, para a surpresa dos amigos, disse que era preciso revisar tudo para que tirassem nota máxima. Remus e Sirius riram e Peter replicou, dizendo que ele estudaria para passar de ano.

No sábado anterior aos exames, Remus declarou que passariam o dia inteiro e o seguinte revisando.

-Mas tem Hogsmead! - Sirius exclamou insatisfeito. Eles estavam tomando café da manhã e o garoto quase cuspiu o bacon no amigo à sua frente.

-Exatamente por isso! Esse passeio será maior, hoje e amanhã, então a escola estará vazia!

-Mas eu quero ir! Meu estoque de Bombas de Bosta está quase zerado! Por favor, Remus, vamos para Hogsmead hoje! Hoje é sábado!

-Sirius...

-Hogsmead? Vocês não podem ir a Hogsmead! - Lily disse - É só a partir do terceiro ano.

Os quatro amigos olharam para a garota, que estava com uma sobrancelha arqueada perfeitamente, olhando para eles.

-Não se mete, Evans! - Sirius rosnou.

-Me meter em quê? Tem algo em que eu possa me meter?

-Podemos conversar sobre isso mais tarde... – James disse com um sorriso maroto, enquanto os outros riam e a menina corava – Claro que não, Lilyzita! – Ele completou inocentemente.

-EVANS, Potter!

-Você só pode se meter em nossa conversa. A única coisa possível. - James respondeu rispidamente. Levantou-se e ficou olhando para a garota ruiva desafiadoramente.

-Eu sei que há mais!

-Então além de enxerida e grossa você é maluca? Só pode ser, já que você está criando coisas na sua mente!

-Vocês já foram para Hogsmead num passeio, não foram? – Ela perguntou em tom de suspeita. James sentiu o estômago afundar.

-Claro que não! Você acha que Minerva teria deixado?

-Oh, eu sei que vocês não foram legalmente!

-Então, ó, Vossa Genialidade, como fizemos para ir?

-Não sei, só sei que foram!

-Como, Evans? Desaparatamos? Quebramos o feitiço de proteção de Dumbledore e desaparatamos? Ou melhor, fomos voando! Uma chave de portal, talvez... Um feitiço de desilusão... Ou então somos animagos, nos transformamos em ratinhos e fomos no bolso de Minerva! Taí, achei a resposta!

A garota cruzou os braços e disse:

-Eu VOU descobrir como fizeram, e quando o fizer... Esperem para serem expulsos!

E ela saiu furiosa, um borrão de cabelos vermelhos indo se encontrar com um Sonserino. James estreitou os olhos e sentou-se raivoso.

-Sirius, nós não podemos ir para Hogsmead, por mais que precisemos. - James concluiu.

-Mas...!

-Nada de mais! Ela nos vigiará agora. Não podemos arriscar!

-E a capa, James? - Sirius sussurrou.

-Agora mesmo que não podemoa usá-la! Imagina se Lily Chata Evans descobre! Ela dedura para Dumbledore! Aceite, Sirius, não podemos ir!

O garoto resmungou mas aceitou, afinal os amigos estavam certo. Depois do café, eles subiram para que Remus pegasse as questões de revisão e eles desceram para a beira do lago, embaixo da árvore que eles haviam estudado com Lily antes.

Depois de uma hora, estavam todos suados, apesar de vestirem camisetas e bermudas.

-Tá vendo, Remus? Se tivessemos ido teríamos Suco de Abóbora...

-Eu dou um jeito... Dylan? – James disse.

O elfo apareceu e Sirius sorriu radiante.

-Mestre Potter - Dylan fez uma reverência - Amigos do mestre James Potter - Outra reverência - Como posso ajudá-los?

-Por favor, Dylan, você poderia nos trazer bebidas refrescantes? Estamos sedentos...

-Sim, senhor - Ele fez mais uma reverência e, com um estalo, sumiu.

-James, obrigado! Era tudo o que eu precisava agora! - Ele disse ao receber a garrafa gelada.

-Senhores, eu trouxe mais de uma - O elfo disse, apontando para um saco plástico - e estas não vão acabar ou esquentar! Caso queiram comer, é só chamar! Vou voltar, meu senhor!

Os garotos riram e continuaram a estudar. Pouco tempo depois, Lily apareceu de novo.

-Suco de abóbora? Como conseguiram?

-Segredo de menino... - James disse, se estirando na grama e passando a mão nos cabelos. Lily revirou os olhos, fazendo muxoxo.

-Foram para Hogsmead? - A garota perguntou desafiadora.

-Sim, fomos! - James respondeu - Mas só nossas almas, porque os corpos ficaram aqui a manhã inteira! - James, deitado na grama, levantou a mão para um risonho Sirius bater nela. Lily virou-se para Remus, que tinha um meio sorriso.

-James tem um elfo doméstico.

-Ah, claro. Uma criatura escrava, não?

-Na verdade, Lilyzita, queridinha, é um trabalho remunerado, com folgas e muita educação. Dylan não gosta de receber seu salário, mas dizemos que ele tem de cuidar de sua casa. É o único jeito de ele aceitar o dinheiro - James replicou suspirando. O garoto se sentou, abriu outra garrafa de suco e ofereceu para a garota.

-Aceita, Evans? - A garota mudou o peso da perna e engoliu em seco. Ela estava sedenta, desejando o suco, mas não iria ceder - Sabe, Evans, não envenenei o suco... Tome, pegue um! - A garota pegou a garrafa e agradeceu, tomou um gole e devolveu o suco para James, agora em pé.

-Ora, Lily! Pode ficar com o resto! Tenho infinitas aqui, para hoje e para amanhã... Dylan gosta de mim, ao contrário de você... Só não entendo uma coisa em você, Lily...

-Evans, Potter. Mas diga o que não entende... – Ela estava, obviamente, curiosa e descruzou os braços, em posição menos defensiva. James percebeu tudo, pegou a garrafa da mão de Lily, deu um gole, devolveu e passou a mão no cabelo.

-Como você pode gostar do Ran... Snape e não gostar de mim? – Ele abriu um sorriso convencido e esperou pela resposta, enquanto os seus amigos riam na grama.

-Patético! – Lily disse – PATÉTICO! – Ela pegou o Suco de Abóbora que estava em sua mão e virou na cabeça de James. Ele olhou para a garota raivoso e ela, com um sorriso maléfico no rosto, aproximou-se da orelha de James e, num sussurro arrepiante, disse: – Por que ele _não_ é _você_!

Lily saiu numa fúria surpreendente, mas alegre, enquanto os três garotos riam do amigo sujo de Suco de Abóbora e mal-humorado.

-Venham, tenho de tomar banho – Ele chamou, mas Sirius, Remus e Peter estavam sem ar, rolando na grama – Riam bastante, isso aí! Vocês vão ver, eu vou me vingar... Ah, seu eu vou!

-Se vingar, James? O que pode ser pior do que banho de suco? – Sirius perguntou quando finalmente conseguiu se acalmar.

-Prefiro suco à Lula Gigante... – James respondeu, com um sorriso assustador.

-Oh, não vai! – Remus disse.

-Ah, eu vou. Pode ter certeza... – Remus segurou o braço do amigo irresponsável.

-James, isso é maluquice! Você vai jogá-la no lago? Você mesmo disse que Snape era um maluco por ter feito isso com ela!

-Mas Ranhoso é Ranhoso! Eu teria o controle da situação!

Remus olhou para ele com um olhar reprovador. James encarou Lily, do outro lado do lago, com algumas meninas mais velhas e suspirou.

-Podemos subir para eu tomar banho?

-Não mesmo! – James quase gritou no dormitório com os amigos. Era pouco depois do almoço e eles haviam subido para pegar as outras atividades de revisão. Remus queria descer imediatamente, mas James tinha uma ideia melhor – Só vamos estudar agora depois que eu resolver minha vingança contra Evans!

-Ele diz Evans agora, é? – Paul perguntou num sussurro para Sirius.

-Pode ser a rainha da Inglaterra, se ela tivesse jogado suco em mim eu também a chamaria pelo sobrenome... – Sirius e Paul sufocaram risos. James os perfurou com o olhar. Eles pararam de rir imediatamente.

-Vamos ficar aqui até que pensemos em algo para eu jogar em Evans! Vamos, pensem! Vocês são ratos ou homens?

Depois de vinte minutos, eles pensaram em algo que satisfizesse tanto James quanto Remus. Não podia ser nada muito constrangedor, mas seria algo que Lily nunca se esqueceria.

-Certo, pessoal, agora vamos estudar poções, sim? – Remus chamou os amigos e eles preferiram ficar no Salão Comunal a descer. James e Sirius ajudaram Paul e, principalmente, Peter com as perguntas que Remus achava que poderiam cair. Além disso, os dois primeiros ficavam jogando uma garrafa de Suco de Abóbora meio cheia de um lado para o outro e ainda conseguiam falar as coisas certas.

Mais tarde, na hora do jantar, Remus ainda fazia perguntas para os garotos, até que James se cansou.

-Remus John Lupin! Ou você cala essa boca ou eu atiro você por aquela janela, com ou sem varinha!

Os amigos riram deram leves tapinhas na cabeça de Remus, que devolveu na mesma intensidade. Estavam todos no sofá, vendo os alunos mais velhos chegarem de Hogsmead.

O que eram leves tapinhas virou uma guerra de tapas e almofadas, gerando riso e diversão entre os cinco garotos. Depois de dez minutos, Lily chegou no Salão, olhando para a brincadeira dividia entre diversão e reprovação. Foram precisos mais cinco minutos para que seus colegas a vissem ali.

-Ah, Evans. Oi – Cumprimentou-a James. Os quatro segundos necessários para ser educado lhe renderam quatro almofadadas, uma por segundo. James gargalhou e revidou em todos, com agilidade surpreendente.

-Oi, Potter. Vejo que já tomou banho... – James corou e os outros quatro gargalharam.

-Ora, claro que sim, Ruiva.

-Desculpe, do que me chamou? – Ela perguntou cruzando os braços. James sorriu maliciosamente.

-Ruiva. Prefere Ruivinha? Ou quem sabe...

-Não! Nenhum desses... Cabeça de Espeto! – Os garotos que não participavam da briga riram, enquanto James pensava em como superar aquele apelido.

-Sabe que eu gostei? Pode me chamar assim, Ruivinha!

-NÃO ME CHAME DE RUIVINHA! – Lily gritou saindo do Salão Comunal. Os meninos estavam gargalhando. James respirou fundo, passou a mão no cabelo e viu quem ele estava procurando do terceiro ano.

-Martha! MARTHA! – Uma garota loira de olhos castanhos se virou e acenou para ele. Ele a chamou e ela foi.

-Oi, James... Meninos...

-Martha esses são Peter, Remus, Sirius e Paul. Gente, essa é Martha Potter, minha prima... Martha, me faz um favor amanhã? – Ele pediu carinhosamente. Ela revirou os olhos e sorriu.

-O que você quer de Hogsmead?

-Hidromel. Custa quanto?

-Acho que uma garrafa custa um galeão...

-Traga duas... – Ele disse tirando as moedas douradas do bolso.

-Trago sim... Bem, já vou, Robert está me esperando... – Ela disse, ruborizando.

-Vou contar para seu pai que Robert está esperando, viu? – James respondeu brincalhão.

-Nem sonhe! Tchau!

O garoto olhou para seus amigos sorrindo.

-Vamos jantar? Estou louco para tomar Suco de Abóbora! – Os outros riram e todos desceram para o Salão Principal. Olhando para a mesa da Grifinória, James escolheu os lugares mais próximos de Lily que ele poderia encontrar.

-Olá, Ruiv... – Ele começou a sussurrar no ouvido da menina, mas esta se esquivou.

-Já disse que é EVANS! – Ela o interrompeu gritando.

-Evans, então, queridinha. Como vai você? A comida está boa? Posso sentar-me ao seu lado? – A garota ergueu os olhos para James.

-Primeiro, não me chame de queridinha. Segundo, estou bem, obrigada. Terceiro, por que você mesmo não prova a comida? Quarto, não, não pode. Quinto, você está doente?

-Eu, doente? Claro que não! Nunca fico doente! Sou bonito demais para isso... – Todos em volta riram.

-James, você NÃO é bonito, seu metido! – Sirius retrucou rindo.

-Não sou metido... E você está certo, não sou bonito sou lindo! – Todos riram com tamanha segurança de James.

-Sejamos justos com James – Holly Hall interrompeu a conversa, para raiva de sua melhor amiga Lily – Ele é _fofinho_.

-Fofinho? – Sirius perguntou gargalhando – James, ela te chamou de urso de pelúcia! – Todos riram com a interpretação de Sirius, inclusive Lily.

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! James, você é bonitinho...

-Viu, Sirius? – James perguntou, sentando entre Lily e Holly. a garota ruiva suspirou, deixando claro que ele não deveria ter sentado ali.

-Grande coisa! Aposto que ela me acha lindinho! Não acha, Holly, querida? – Ele perguntou piscando os olhos rapidamente. Todos riram com a súplica silenciosa do garoto.

-Você também é bonitinho... – Sirius olhou para ela com uma cara de surpresa incrível. Novos risos.

-Chega de briga! – Sarah Davis disse, cortando a discussão que ia começar a se formar entre os melhores amigos – Os dois são mega lindos e vão ser mais lindos ainda quando forem mais velhos!

-Ele não é lindo! – Os dois exclamaram.

-Calem a boca, vocês dois! São bonitos, igualmente! – Mia Lee e Zoe Shaw gritaram juntas.

-Só falta a sua opinião, Evans! – James pediu.

-Isso, decide! Quem é mais bonito, eu ou essa coisa? – Sirius perguntou. Lily suspirou, olhou para os dois e fingiu pensar. Remus reconheceu aquela expressão e riu.

-Os dois são feios! – Ela disse simplesmente. Os dois meninos começaram a reclamar, ao passo que a ruiva suspirou, levantou e saiu da mesa.

-Como assim os dois são feios? Só um é! - James disse.

-Pois é! Só James é feio! - Sirius concordou.

- Isso mes... Ei! - James gritou, ao passo que todos riram. Remus deu um tapa na cabeça de cada um e murmurou "inúteis!".

O primeiro exame foi de Transfiguração. James respondeu a todas as perguntas sorrindo e olhando para seus colegas. Sirius espocou um sorriso ao ver seu amigo observando-o.

-Terminou? – O menino Potter perguntou sem falar, só mexendo a boca.

-Fácil demais! – O outro respondeu.

-Acho que... – James começou a falar, mas foi interrompido pela Prof.ªa Minerva.

-Fez o quê, Sr. Potter? O que ia dizer ao Sr. Black?

James olhou para cima, deu um sorriso amarelo e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Todos que faziam o exame olharam para a cena. Remus e Peter, com preocupação, Lily e Snape com desejo do garoto metido se dar mal.

-Como ambos terminamos, professora, nós estávamos comentando que achamos que nos demos bem no seu exame. Ia dizer que fiz, no mínimo, 100% do teste, senhora.

-100%? – Todos riram, menos Sirius e Remus, pois sabiam que era totalmente possível – No mínimo? Quão modesto você é... – A professora comentou. Lily e Snape sorriram ao ouvir o comentário. Minerva pegou o exame do garoto e corrigiu o teste, a boca na linha usual e as sobrancelhas erguendo-se a cada linha. Quando ela terminou a correção, arregalou os olhos e afinou ainda mais a boca. James sorriu.

-130%.

Todos ficaram boquiabertos. Sirius e Remus sorriram para o amigo e Peter tentava entender como aquela nota era possível. Lily e Snape estavam incrédulos, assim como o resto dos alunos.

-Sr. Potter?

-Sim, senhora?

-Como você conseguiu essa proeza?

-Eu estudei bastante, professora. O fato de que eu gosto de Transfiguração ajuda. E ter a senhora como professora é o principal fator, creio eu! – James disse, rindo. A professora olhou para ele e esboçou um sorriso.

-Parabéns, Sr. Potter. Seus pais ficarão satisfeitos.

Lily revirou os olhos, escreveu mais uma linha e foi na direção da professora. Minerva pegou o exame da garota e sorriu satisfeita com o resultado da ruiva.

-Parabéns, Srta. Evans. 130%.

Lily sorriu radiante. Depois de trinta minutos, todos terminaram os testes e foram conferir as respostas. James recebeu os parabéns de Sirius, Remus e Peter. Segundo a memória deles, os dois primeiros haviam feito 100% e Peter 43%.

Quando eles chegaram na mesa do almoço, bem mais tarde, James percebeu que estava sentado ao lado de Lily.

-Ruiva? – A garota nem olhou para ele. – Lily? – Ele continuou sem receber atenção. Suspirando, resolveu mudar – Evans?

-Sim? – A menina ruiva respondeu, virando-se para encarar James.

-Só queria desejar-lhe parabéns!

-Pelo quê?

-Pelo seu resultado do teste de hoje, ora!

-Ah, claro. Você só está falando isso para ouvir 'parabéns, Potter! Você é muito esperto!', não é?

-Claro que não! – Ele exclamou ofendido – Ora, Evans, eu não seria tão fútil! – Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Você sabe o que isso significa, Potter? – James revirou os olhos.

-Mas é claro que sim! Senão não usaria numa frase, Evans, _querida_. Não vai aceitar meus parabéns?

-Obrigada, Potter. – Ela disse, terminando de comer e saindo. James sorriu e passou a mão nos cabelos.

-EU NÃO RECEBO PARABÉNS? – Ele perguntou, sorrindo, para a garota que já se afastara da mesa. Ela virou-se e James pode ver um esboço de sorriso.

-James, caro amigo, você sabe que assim só irá irritá-la, não?

-Remus, caro amigo, você deveria saber que essa é minha intenção... Caso contrário, não teria gasto meu dinheiro com Hidromel ontem. – Os meninos riram e James observou Lily saindo do Salão principal. Ela parou na entrada, aparentemente indecisa se deveria ir ou não. Então pegou um pedaço de pergaminho, uma pena e tinta e escreveu algo nele. Para surpresa de James, ela transformou o pergaminho em um aviãozinho de papel e, com um aceno de varinha, mandou o papel na direção dele e dos amigos. Quando ele estendeu a mão para apanhar o objeto, este desviou sua trajetória e pousou na mão de Remus, que deixou o pergaminho cair. James o capturou e abriu, lendo-o em voz alta.

-Remus, deixe esses idiotas e venha estudar comigo. Preciso de sua ajuda em Feitiços e DCAT. Não deixe o idiota do Potter ler isso ou ele vai querer vir. Você sabe como ele é metido. Encontro-te na biblioteca. Lily.

Remus sorriu para o amigo.

-Não era para você ter lido, James.

-Rá rá, como você é engraçado – O moreno respondeu sarcástico. Tirou os óculos e limpou-os num pedaço das vestes – Vamos fazer assim... Você vai antes e eu apareço com Sirius e Peter depois...

-Você realmente pretende ir? – Remus perguntou incrédulo.

-Mas é claro! Minha intenção é atazanar Evans e Ranhoso até o fim de nossas vidas! – E James riu maleficamente, causando mais risos de amigos.

-Fim de suas vidas? Pretende passar o resto de suas vidas com eles? – Sirius perguntou. James bateu de leve em seu braço e passou a mão pelo cabelo de novo.

-Com Ranhoso, absolutamente não. Mas com a Evans... Bem, digamos que não seria uma ideia de todo má... – Ele replicou, fazendo uma cara maliciosa. Todos que estavam ouvindo caíram na gargalhada, não só pelo comentário, mas também pela expressão que acompanhou a fala. Dez minutos depois, Remus saiu para a biblioteca.

-Sirius, Peter... Vamos? – James perguntou. Os dois garotos assentiram e seguiram o amigo. A biblioteca estava vazia, exceto por duas vozes que conversavam sobre qual era o melhor feitiço para apagar um incêndio.

-Eu acho que seria _aquamenti_, Remus.

-Potter! O que faz aqui? – Lily perguntou raivosa. Remus suprimiu um sorriso que a garota não viu. – Remus, você contou para ele? – Ela perguntou virando-se. James aproveitou para piscar para o amigo, que riu – Você contou, Remus?

-Não, Lily! Eu estou rindo da sua expressão! – A menina o fuzilou com os olhos – É sério! – Ele continuou – Pergunte ao James!

-Remus está falando a verdade, Lily. Ele não mostrou nada.

-Evans, Potter! Aprenda: E-V-A-N-S! E se você não leu nada, por que está aqui?

-Eu disse que não me _mostrou_, não que eu não tenha _lido_... – James a corrigiu, puxando um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso. Remus abriu a boca, surpreso, e apalpou suas vestes. Lily pareceu ficar com mais raiva. – Então eu sou um idiota?

-Você ainda não tinha entendido isso? – James revirou os olhos.

-E que história é essa de dizer que sou metido? Eu não sou metido!

-Imagina se fosse... – Lily disse sarcástica. O garoto revirou os olhos novamente, suspirando.

-Eu só vim para pedir ajuda em feitiços! – Ele explicou.

-Potter está pedindo ajuda? – A ruiva gargalhou – Momento histórico!

-Ei, Evans, pare com isso! Eu peço ajuda a muitas pessoas...

-Exemplifique! – Lily ordenou.

-Bem... Pedi ajuda ao Remus, sobre a aula de poções... Pedi ajuda ao meu pai, quando eu tinha quatro anos, para que ele pudesse me ajudar a consertar a minha vassoura... Pedi ajuda à Minerva... – Lily revirou os olhos.

-Seus pais e os professores não contam, Potter.

-Ele pediu a nossa ajuda sábado para planejar...

-PETER! CALA A BOCA! – James gritou. O garoto gordinho se assustou e recebeu encaradas vindas dos dois morenos. Remus balançou a cabeça levemente negativamente. Lily estreitou os olhos e os moveu de James para Sirius, analisando as caras de inocente que eles exibiam.

-Planejar? Potter, o que você está planejando e contra quem? - Ela perguntou encarando James com aqueles incríveis olhos verdes esmeralda. O menino pareceu hipnotizado e demorou a responder.

-Claro que não, Evans! - Ele disse irritado.

-Claro que não o quê?

-O quê do quê?

-Anh? Potter, você está tentando me confundir?

-Anh? Claro que não! Eu não preciso fazer nada...

-ESTÁ ME CHAMANDO DE CONFUSA?

-E se estiver? - A esse ponto ambos estavam de pé, seus rostos a cinco centímetros de distância.

-Eles vão se matar ou se beijar? - Sussurrou Sirius para Remus e Peter. Os dois riram.

-O que, pelas barbas de Merlin, lhe dá o direito de me chamar de CONFUSA?

-O mesmo que lhe dá de me chamar de idiota, inútil, metido!

Lily abriu a boca e cruzou os braços.

-No seu caso, Potter, é verdade!

-No seu também! - Lily bufou - Tá, confusa não, mas é uma sabe-tudo!

-Ouch! - Sirius exclamou num sussurro. Remus concordou com a cabeça.

-Sabe-tudo? Ora, seu metido!

-Metido? Sou metido a quê, posso saber?

-A tudo! Você se acha bom em todas as matérias, se julga melhor que todos, diz que é o mais lindo do mundo...!

-Não sou bonito? - Ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-É, mas... - Ela admitiu corando. James sorriu e os outros se entreolharam boquiabertos. - Mas esse não é o ponto!

-Então qual é?

-Veja o Remus, por exemplo! Ele é muito bonito mas não fica falando para todos que é! - O garoto mencionado corou e viu o rosto da colega ficar ainda mais vermelho.

-Mas eu sou ainda mais bonito, não sou, Ruivinha? - Toda a raiva de James passara de repente, e ele simplesmente não sabia o motivo. Ele alargou o sorriso.

-Não. Me. Chame. De. RUIVINHA!

-Você ainda não respondeu à minha pergunta... – Foi a vez de Lily ficar confusa. Eles se encararam, olhos nos olhos. De um lado, verde intenso e do outro castanho esverdeado. O sorriso de James estava tão aberto que chegava a ser estonteante.

-Bem, sim, mas... – James gargalhou de prazer e, ninguém entendeu muito bem o porquê, ele abraçou Lily, a esse ponto tão corada quanto seu cabelo, levantando-a do chão.

-POSSO SABER O MOTIVO DE TANTOS GRITOS? – A bibliotecária apareceu com um espanador na mão – Sr. Potter, solte, por favor, a Srtª Evans no chão, sim?

-Isso, coloque a Srtª Evans no chão, Sr. Potter – Lily murmurou sem ar. James riu mais uma vez e soltou a menina, que, colocando as mãos nas pernas para se apoiar, respirou profundamente. Os meninos estavam rindo da situação e até a garota esboçou um sorriso.

-Vocês podem ficar, com a condição de fazerem _silêncio_! – Todos assentiram, mesmo achando loucura; só eles estavam ali.

-Então, James, que abraço foi esse? – Sirius murmurou para o amigo, enquanto Lily recolhia as penas que haviam caído longe. James corou profundamente e Sirius riu baixo.

-Não sei...

-Acho que tem alguém aqui mudando de lado... – Sirius provocou, recebendo uma tapa – Será que aquele Hidromel não será usado para o plano original? – James lhe bateu novamente, enquanto seu amigo ria. O garoto não conseguiu aguentar e gargalhou com o amigo, tapando a boca com a mão para abafar o som.

-Posso saber o que é tão engraçado? – Remus perguntou, depois de ajudar Lily a arrumar as coisas. Ela expressava curiosidade, mas não ousou perguntar.

-Sirius é um idiota, só isso! – James respondeu sorridente.

-Eu sou um idiota? Você faz aquilo, se contradiz e eu sou idiota? – James gargalhou e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Lily revirou os olhos.

-Bem, eu sei que não sou! – Lily arregalou os olhos, como se comprovando sua tese. – Ei, nem vem, Lily!

-Eu não disse nada! – Ela respondeu inocentemente. James revirou os olhos.

-Um olhar vale mais que mil palavras! Eu estava brincando! Eu sei que sou idiota às vezes, ok? E metido, também... Mas todos têm defeitos, sabe? Esses são os meus: sou infantil, idiota, metido e confiante. Mas você também tem os seus... Ou não?

-Claro que tenho! Sou teimosa, sou orgulhosa e sou chata demais em relação a certas coisas...

-E, em minha humilde opinião – risos –, tá, tá. Em minha opinião, é uma coisa realmente boa saber quais são seus defeitos e tentar melhorá-los. Melhorar não só para tentar ser uma pessoa melhor, mas também para fazer mais felizes aqueles que o cercam. Eu tento fazer isso, mas nem sempre consigo reconhecer no que preciso melhorar. Por isso ainda não te matei – Ele concluiu brincalhão –, você é a única pessoa que enxerga meus defeitos. Todos, sem exceção.

Sirius e Peter estavam boquiabertos e Remus sorria levemente. Lily estava chocada, mas não demonstrava. James parecia ter amadurecido uns dez anos com aquela fala. Ela limpou a garganta.

-Concordo plenamente, Potter. Se quiser, posso listar mais uns defeitos... – Ela disse, aliviando o clima. Mas James estava inexplicavelmente feliz. Nem ele sabia o motivo. Mas Remus, é claro, desconfiava.

-JAMES, DÁ PARA VOCÊ PARAR? - Remus gritou pela sétima vez, enquanto seus amigos riam. Eles estavam no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, Remus em um canto estudando DCAT com Lily e os outros três bagunçando. Lily sorriu ao ver, de novo, o livro do amigo flutuar sobre sua cabeça.

-Estou estudando, Remus! - James disse sorrindo ainda mais ao ver que a garota ruiva também o fazia.

-Estudando o quê? Formas de causar o seu assassinato? - Remus resmungou. Lily abriu ainda mais o riso.

-Ora, Remus, não seja tão obtuso! Estamos estudando Feitiços! - Os três garotos no sofá riram tanto que Sirius caiu no chão. Lily também gargalhou, colocando o rosto entre as mãos. James levantou-se na direção deles e entregou o livro para Remus, piscando para a garota, que corou. Seu amigo, entretanto, pegou o livro e utilizou-o como arma no moreno, que se protegeu com o braço e saiu correndo.

Então Remus correu atrás de James pelo salão comunal, enquanto Sirius, Peter e Lily riam da cena. O "fugitivo" era muito mais rápido do que seu "seguidor" e ficava parando para atirar almofadas.

-POTTER E LUPIN! – Um dos monitores gritou – DÁ PARA VOCÊS PARAREM? TEM GENTE PRECISANDO ESTUDAR PARA OS .s E PARA OS N.I.E.M.s!

-Desculpe-nos! – James pediu, sentando no sofá. O monitor assentiu e voltou para os estudos. Sirius e Peter bateram na mão do amigo encrenqueiro e observou Remus e Lily irem na direção deles, ambos sorridentes. Potter riu ao vê-los fazerem o mesmo.

-James, você tem um problema mental? – Remus perguntou sentando-se no sofá. Lily foi para a poltrona observando os meninos.

-Você ainda pergunta? – Ele respondeu. Mais risos.

-Tem razão... Eu deveria ter perguntado _quantos_ problemas são...

-Muito engraçado, Remus, realmente estou morrendo rir! – James respondeu ironicamente.

-Você achou? Achei uma piada meio sem-graça... – Peter disse. Todos o encararam e riram ainda mais, sem acreditar que o garoto não percebera a ironia na voz do amigo. O menino gordinho ficou sem graça e sem entender, até que Lily se apiedou dele e explicou-lhe do que estavam rindo.

-Ele estava sendo irônico, Peter...

-O que é isso?

-Isso o quê?

-Irônico. O que significa?

Dessa vez não foi só Sirius que caiu no chão, James o acompanhou. Lily estava quase chorando de gargalhar, assim como Remus.

Depois de 10 minutos, James começou a se levantar, ainda com uma mão sobre o abdômen e se viu ao lado de Lily, que estava em situação parecida. Ele se sentou no braço da poltrona ocupada pela garota, sem perceber.

-Peter, amigo querido e um pouco menos ligado nas coisas que o resto das pessoas normais... – James disse – Existe uma coisa trouxa onde as palavras e seus significados estão concentrados. O nome é: dicionário.

Peter pareceu ficar envergonhado pela falta de conhecimento e abaixou a cabeça. James e Sirius se apiedaram do menino e correram para abraçá-lo, fazendo que ele se sentisse melhor.

-Então... O que fazer agora? – Lily perguntou olhando para Remus. Os quatro garotos arregalaram os olhos para ela, fingindo surpresa incrivelmente bem.

-Que foi? – Ela perguntou sem entender.

-Lily Evans está perguntando o que fazer na véspera de um exame? Meu Deus, o mundo vai cair agora! – James disse, fingindo um desmaio no sofá. Seus amigos riram e Lily fechou a cara para ele.

-Muito engraçado, Potter! Acontece que eu já estudei tudo, portanto não preciso preocupar-me com isso!

-Wow, calma aí, Evans! Só estava brincando... – Ele disse, levantando as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo. Os lábios de Lily esboçaram um sorriso e eles viram o mesmo acontecer com James, seguido por Remus. Sirius e Peter se entreolharam sem entender e deram de ombros.

-Não sei vocês, mas eu vou estudar mais um pouco... – Sirius respondeu se espreguiçando. Todos o encararam incrédulos. – Que foi?

-Quem é você e o que você fez com meu melhor amigo? – James perguntou olhando para Sirius preocupadamente. O garoto sorriu.

-Quer dizer que sou seu melhor amigo, Super-J? – James revirou os olhos ao ouvir o apelido e pela pergunta do amigo, mas não conseguiu esconder o sorriso que se abrira em seu rosto.

-Super-J? – Lily perguntou rindo.

-É um apelido idiota que Sirius inventou... – James explicou passando a mão pelos cabelos.

-Idiota mesmo!

-Foi Sirius, o que você esperava?

-EI! – Sirius gritou revoltado. James piscou para ele.

-Mas essa superou os padrões dele... – Lily concluiu sorrindo.

-PERA LÁ! AGORA JÁ É DEMAIS, VOCÊS DOIS! – Sirius gritou revoltado apontando um dedo para Lily e outro para James, ambos gargalhando com a reação do garoto.

-Não é?

-Mas o que isso significa? – Lily perguntou curiosa de verdade.

-Sei não, pergunte para o "gênio"...

-É que James é um protetor de mocinhas dóceis e ruivas... – Sirius disse, estreitando os olhos para James. Lily gargalhou de desdém.

-Ah, é? Você é, James? – Ela perguntou. Todos notaram a súbita troca do sobrenome para o nome.

-Ele diz que sou, mas eu acho que não, Lily... – Ele respondeu passando a mão pelos cabelos. A menina sorriu.

-Bem, não seria a primeira vez que ele entende algo errado... – Ela completou.

-Lily Evans, se James Potter não era protetor de mocinhas ruivas, é melhor ele passar a ser pelo bem de sua vida! – Sirius ameaçou, correndo atrás da garota. James gargalhou e foi ao encontro deles pela frente. Como Lily estava olhando para trás, ela trombou em James, que a segurou firmemente pelo braço.

-Er... Obrigada? – Ela disse, tirando uma mecha do cabelo ruivo da frente do rosto

-Sem problemas! – Ele respondeu sorrindo galanteador. Ela revirou os olhos e gritou de susto ao sentir uma mão no seu ombro.

-AGORA VOCÊ NÃO ESCAPA, EVANS! – Sirius gritou com uma expressão homicida. Lily correu e se escondeu atrás de James, girando-o quando Sirius o fazia.

-Virei um escudo, foi?

-Calado, James! Ele vai me matar!

Ele suspirou, rindo, empurrou a garota para trás e se aproximou do amigo. Eles sorriram e James piscou, mexendo a mão esquerda perto de Sirius. Quando este olhava só para a mão, James passou o pé por trás das pernas dele e empurrando-o com o braço direito no sofá. Sirius caiu em cima de Peter, que gemeu de dor.

-Er, desde quando você luta karatê?

-Ora, Lily, você não sabe tudo sobre mim! Agora me diz... O que é Karatê? – Ela revirou os olhos e foi sentar-se na poltrona. James se jogou no chão ao seu lado e olhou para ela pedindo explicações. Lily suspirou e começou a falar.

Era o último dia deles em Hogwarts. James e seus amigos haviam passado de ano perfeitamente. James tirara 100% de todos os exames, assim como Lily, Remus e Sirius. Peter, no entanto, quase perdera.

Lily se tornara mais amigável com James e Sirius. Os três se chamavam pelo primeiro nome, fato que alegrava Remus imensamente.

Na tarde anterior ao dia que eles voltariam para o mundo trouxa, Remus chamou James para conversar.

-Que foi, Remus?

-Bem, eu quero saber se você ainda vai fazer aquela maluquice.

-Que maluquice?

-A maluquice de jogar Hidromel na Lily.

-Mas é claro que...

-Que não? – Remus perguntou esperançoso. James riu.

-É claro que _sim_. – Ele respondeu revirando os olhos. Seu amigo suspirou e colocou a mão no seu ombro.

-James, você começou a virar amigo dela. Você e Sirius. Quer estragar isso? – James deu de ombros, sem ter certeza se era isso mesmo. – Faça como quiser. Mas não diga que eu não te avisei...

Mais tarde, James e resto do Grifinórios estavam no seu Salão Comunal aproveitando a última noite deles no castelo. Entre os alunos do sétimo ano, havia um quê de tristeza neles que Sirius não conseguia entender.

-Se alguém, sem ser Remus ou Lily, explicar a razão de tanta tristeza eu ficaria agradecido! Quer dizer, eles estão _saindo_ da escola. _Não terão aulas_. Não precisarão mais ouvir Binns falando sem parar. Isso seria excelente!

-Sirius, eles não estão tristes porque vão sair da escola. Estão tristes porque vão sair de _Hogwarts_.

-James, amigo, você não percebe que _Hogwarts_ é uma _escola_? Aonde foi parar seu cérebro? – Sirius provocou.

-Hogwarts não é uma _escola_. Hogwarts é nossa adolescência. Hogwarts é uma grande parte de nossas vidas. Conheceremos nossos amigos – James respondeu, olhando para os seus – aqueles que irão nos acompanhar. Aprenderemos como fazer as coisas mais úteis. Conheceremos nossas futuras mulheres, acho eu – Ele continuou, sorrindo marotamente – Ou ao menos teremos algumas namoradas.

"Sair de Hogwarts não é sair de uma escola. É sair de uma vida. É sair da fase em que ouvimos as notícias e ir para a fase em que seremos as notícias, para, finalmente, darmos Hogwarts de volta para as pessoas que mais iremos amar: nossos filhos."

Todos ficaram boquiabertos com o discurso de James, até Lily. Remus sorriu para o amigo.

-Acho que você capturou a essência de Hogwarts, Super-J. – Lily disse brincando. Aquele apelido realmente pegaria, como Sirius previra.

-Sabe o que eu acho?

-O quê, Sirius?

-Que temos que subir para fazer as malas... Amanhã nós vamos embora...

-Vocês ainda não fizeram as malas? - Holly perguntou. Sirius rolou os olhos.

-Se tivéssemos feito, não chamaria Super-J, certo? - Eles riram.

-Eu sei, Black, é claro que eu sei...

-Holly?

-Sim?

-Pode me chamar de Sirius... - Ele disse, piscando para a garota, que corou furiosamente. O resto deles riu e James puxou o garoto para o dormitório.

Passaram duas horas até que os dois tivessem, finalmente, terminado de empacotar tudo. James estava indo para a cama quando se lembrou da garrafa de Hidromel e do seu plano.

-Hey, Sirius, não estamos esquecendo de nada? - Ele perguntou, se espreguiçando. O outro sorriu.

-Pensei que fosse amarelar! Vamos? - Ele perguntou, estendendo o braço para dar passagem. James pegou a garrafa de Hidromel, quente, e desceu.

-Hey, Evans? - Ele chamou. A garota olhou para ele, aparentemente estranhando o sobrenome.

-Potter?

-Tenho uma surpresa para você...

James sorriu e mostrou a garrafa cheia. Lily ainda tinha a sobrancelha erguida, sem entender nada. Ele destampou a garrafa lentamente e se aproximou da garota.

-James, o que...? - Mas sua pergunta foi interrompida pelo Hidromel que descia pelo seu cabelo. Ela levantou da poltrona, enxugou os olhos e, com a boca aberta de pura raiva, encarou o moreno sorridente.

-POTTER!

James gargalhou e bateu na mão de Sirius e os dois fugiram para o dormitório masculino, trancando a porta. Lily estava, aparentemente, esmurrando a entrada.

-POTTER E BLACK: ABRAM JÁ ESSA MALDITA PORTA PARA QUE EU POSSA MATÁ-LOS!

-Ora, Lilyzita, nós não iríamos fazer essa idiotice, faríamos? - Sirius respondeu, rindo. James não conseguia falar de tanto gargalhar. O som deixava Lily ainda mais raivosa.

-REMUS! ABRA A PORTA DO SEU DORMITÓRIO PARA QUE EU POSSA MATAR AQUELES COVARDES!

Sirius parou de rir.

-Ei, nós não somos covardes! - Ele gritou de volta.

-SE NÃO SÃO, ABRAM AGORA!

-Ora, quem ela acha que é para chamar James Potter e Sirius Black de covardes?

-Sirius, não! - James gritou, mas já era tarde. A porta estava aberta e uma fúria vermelha passou e se postou na frente de James. Ao ver Lily com raiva e melada, ele caiu na gargalhada de novo.

-Posso saber o motivo de você ter jogado, sei lá, HIDROMEL NO MEU CABELO?

-Eu posso fazer a mesma pergunta, Lily!

-EVANS!

-Que seja!

-E eu NUNCA joguei...

-Ah não? Só alguns dias atrás...

-Mas eu tinha motivos ali!

-E quais eram, posso saber?

-Você disse coisas!

-Eu disse que sou bonito e legal, eu sempre falo isso!

-Mas eu... Eu me irritei naquele dia!

-Ou é por causa de Ranhoso? - Ela corou.

-E se tiver sido?

-Você o ama? - Ele perguntou, o tom raivoso e brincalhão ofuscados por outra coisa que Lily não conseguia distinguir.

-Como amigo, é claro, Potter! - James, inexplicavelmente, sorriu e pegou um travesseiro. A menina não gostou do olhar que ele exibia.

-Potter, o que você...? – De novo, ele interrompeu a pergunta de Lily. Dessa vez foi com o travesseiro de penas, que rasgou deixando seu conteúdo espalhar.

Lily, que já estava com Hidromel no cabelo, recebeu a chuva de penas e estas grudaram no líquido, fazendo com que ela parecesse uma coruja.

James e Sirius olharam para a cena e não agüentaram: caíram no chão, gargalhando alto, e era impossível levantarem. Aquela era cena mais engraçada da vida deles.

Dez minutos depois, eles haviam começado a se recuperar e saíram do quarto com a mão na barriga, um usando o outro como apoio. No Salão Comunal, Remus e Peter conversavam calmamente, e todas as meninas encararam James e Sirius antes de saírem da sala. Lily não estava à vista.

-Isso... foi... simplesmente... PERFEITO! James, amigo... Dessa vez você se superou!

-Sirius, a arte de pregar peças nas pessoas... bem, essa eu domino! – Os dois recomeçaram a rir, acompanhados pelo histérico Peter e pelo contido Remus. James notou a reação dos amigos.

-Peter, cuidado ou você vai se engasgar. Remus?

-Hun...?

-Você não achou engraçado?

-Achei...

-Então porque não riu?

-Eu ri!

-Você sorriu.

-Bem, apesar de eu ter achado engraçado, Lily _é_, de fato, minha _amiga_...

-Eu também sou e quando ela derramou algo em mim você só riu! – Ele reclamou indignado. Remus riu levemente.

-Mas você estava pedido...

-O que eu disse?

-Você insultou o amigo dela.

-Que amigo?

-Ranhoso!

-Ah, mas ele é...

-Amigo dela. Não importa o quão detestável você ache que ele é, é amigo dela. Quando ela fala mal de você, eu a impeço. Ou tento.

-Ela fala mal de _mim_? – James perguntou surpreso. Remus rolou os olhos.

-O que você esperava, James? Ela fala mal de você para _você_, imagina se não falaria para _mim..._

-Faz sentido... Do mesmo jeito, eu me vinguei dela, só isso...

-Você sabe que não é bem assim que funciona, James...

-Que seja! Já fiz, me diverti e não convivia com ela antes, porque iria querer agora? – Ele se levantou, murmurou 'boa noite', pegou uma almofada e foi dormir.

-Droga de menina! – Ele pensou, antes de adormecer profundamente.

O dia seguinte foi de despedidas. James viu Dumbledore acompanhar os alunos do primeiro ano no embarque. Para sua surpresa, o diretor da escola falou com ele.

-Como vai, James?

-Bem, senhor, obrigado. E o senhor, professor?

-Estou bem. Escute, você poderia me fazer um favor?

-Claro, professor! Qualquer coisa! – Dumbledore riu.

-É simples. Só preciso que você entregue essa carta para seu pai. É extremamente importante e, como você deve ter percebido, sigilosa. Por isso estou pedindo para que você entregue; assim não corro o risco da coruja ser interceptada.

-Claro, senhor. – James disse, estufando o peito. Dumbledore se afastou um pouco, piscando.

-Senhor Black... Olá, Remus, como vai? Sr. Pettigrew... Lily Evans, como está?

James virou para olhar a garota, ela sorriu humildemente para o diretor e conversou com ele. Os meninos se afastaram, procurando um vagão livre e logo o encontraram. Com um feitiço, levitaram seus malões e o guardaram no compartimento para bagagens.

-Um dos últimos feitiços que usaremos antes de vir para Hogwarts de novo... – Sirius notou, suspirando. James concordou, também cabisbaixo.

-Sabe, deveríamos deixar uma lembrança de Ranhoso para as férias... – James começou, sorrindo.

-Potter, seja o que você estiver pensando, desista. – Ele olhou para o lado e viu Lily na porta.

-Ora, Ruivinha, porque não?

-Não me chame de Ruivinha, Potter!

-Só se você me chamar de Super-J! – Sirius gargalhou.

-Ah, James, ela não pode mais te chamar de Super-J!

-Posso saber o motivo, Sirius?

-Você não protege mais as ruivas... você as ataca! – Os dois riram, enquanto Lily rolava os olhos.

-Como eu dizia – Ela continuou –, vocês não farão nada com Sev, já que eu estarei sentada com ele. _Capisce?_

-_Capito, rosse._

-Você sabe falar italiano? – Lily perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas. James passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-Tem muita coisa que você não sabe sobre mim, Ruiva...

Ela revirou os olhos e saiu do vagão. James a observou e a viu sentando com Snape na frente deles.

-Ranhoso está encarando... Vamos? – Ele perguntou sorrindo. Remus o encarou.

-Que seja...!

O resto da viagem foi calmo. Os quatro garotos riram bastante e, de vez em quando, James olhava para Lily e a via encarando de volta para rapidamente desviar o olhar, corada.

Quando eles finalmente chegaram na estação, o Sr. e a Sra. Potter estavam à espera do filho. Eles acenaram e sorriram para James, que retribuiu a recepção e foi pegar o pesado malão.

-Peter, venha conhecer meus pais...

James direcionou os amigos até o lugar em que sua família o esperava.

-James, querido, como foi seu ano? – Sua mãe perguntou sorrindo para ele. Ele gargalhou levemente.

-Pode me abraçar, mãe. Sei que você está morrendo de vontade... – A Sra. Potter riu e puxou o menino.

-Diga que você não queria também?

-Bem, eu tenho de fingir que não, certo? Meus amigos estão aqui, afinal... – Os outros riram e James foi abraçar seu pai.

-Filho, eu lembro que você tinha prometido poucas cartas reclamando...

-E foram poucas para o que eu pensei em fazer lá! Aquele lugar está cheio de possibilidades!

-Que bom que você descobriu o verdadeiro significado da escola... – Sua mãe disse ironicamente.

-Ah, mãe, esse é Peter Pettigrew, lembra?

-Sim, lembro... Como vai, querido?

-Bem, Sra. Potter, obrigado.

-Remus e Sirius! Como vão?

-Estamos felizes de sair daquele pesadelo! – Sirius disse, fingindo um tremor. Os outros riram e Remus lançou-lhe um olhar de censura.

-SIRIUS BLACK!

O garoto olhou para trás e gemeu.

-Lá vem o verdadeiro pesadelo... – Ele murmurou.

-SIRIUS BLACK, EM QUE CANTO VOCÊ ESTAVA ENFIADO, SEU MOLEQUE?

-Senhora e senhores: Walburga Black... – Ele murmurou para os outros – ESTOU AQUI, SUA VELHA MALUCA!

-SIRIUS BLACK, NÃO FALE ASSIM COM SUA MÃE!

Toda a estação 9 ¾ olhava para os dois até que Sirius suspirou.

-Gente, eu já vou. Mando uma carta depois para vocês, viu?

-Apareça lá em casa – James convidou.

-Ah, pode ter certeza que sim! Eu iria nem que você tivesse me chamado... Enfim, tenho um escândalo para terminar... JÁ VOU, WALBURGA!

Os outros riram dele.

-Um amor de pessoa, não? – James comentou sarcástico. Remus e Peter se afastaram rapidamente, após prometerem passar na casa dos Potters no final das férias.

-Vamos, James? – O Sr. Potter perguntou.

-Só mais uma pessoa... – Ele pediu, estreitando os olhos buscando pelos cabelos ruivos. Sorriu.

-EVANS! – A garota olhou para ele. Estava acompanhada por seus pais e por uma menina um pouco mais velha, com cabelos pretos e pescoço longo.

-Que foi, Potter? – Ela perguntou sem falar.

-ATÉ LOGO! – Ele gritou piscando. – Agora podemos ir...

Seus pais colocaram o malão em um carrinho e foram conversando com o filho. James passou a mão pelos cabelos e, olhando para Lily, sorriu.

É, até que o ano fora bom.

* * *

><p><strong>Gostaram? Bem, até domingo e, por favor, REVIEWS!<strong>


	14. Epílogo

**Oie! Tudo bem? Primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer por lerem a minha fic! Obrigada mesmo! Já já postarei o décimo quinto capítulo só com o link do sétimo ano, ok? Beijos!**

Aneleeh: Eu também sorri... uahsusah Tinha que começar a mostrar a paixão fofa dele, né? Pois é, chorei coms meus Marotos e Marota... Beijos

: Obrigada. Acho que você vai gostar ainda mais do sétimo ano. Está ficando legal. Também amo os nossos Marotos. Aqui está o epílogo! Beijos.

* * *

><p>-Epílogo-<p>

Que droga é essa?

Você já deve me conhecer. Meu nome é James Potter, melhor amigo de Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew, 12 anos, entrando agora para o segundo ano de Hogwarts. Divido o quarto com esses quatro, além de um cara chamado Paul (isso saiu gay, eu sei).

Odeio um menino seboso idiota chamado Severus Snape, ou melhor, Ranhoso. Ele é feio, tem cabelo gorduroso e vinte e duas das trinta cartas que meus pais receberam de Hogwarts e um nariz enorme.

O novo segundo ano da Grifinória de Hogwarts tem cinco meninas: Mia Lee, Zoe Shaw, Sarah Davis, Holly Hall e, não podia faltar, Lily Evans. Sou amigo de todas elas, exceto da Lily. Ela é ruiva com olhos verdes. Ela me odeia, mas não posso dizer que o sentimento é recíproco. Quer dizer, ela é legal e tal, mas não queria que fosse minha melhor amiga ou minha... Ok, eu estou corando. Por que, em nome de Merlin, eu estou corando não sei dizer.

Enfim, chega de falar de escola. Argh. Eu amo Hogwarts, mas agora estou de férias, em minha casa com os meus três melhores amigos. Olhando para o relógio me assusto ao ver que são seis e meia da manhã. SEIS E MEIA DA MANHÃ! Estou de férias, caramba!

Mas enfim. Estou sentado no telhado da minha casa. O dia já está claro, estou no verão. Mas é claro que o Sol já deveria ter nascido, né James Potter? Sorri. Não conseguia entender a razão de estar acordado. Meus melhores amigos estão aqui em casa. Faltam três semanas paras as férias acabarem e hoje mais tarde iremos com meus pais para o Beco Diagonal.

Passei a mão pelos meus cabelos e deitei no telhado tentando dormir de novo. É claro que não consegui. Se eu não estava dormindo na cama, não ia conseguir dormir no telhado duro. Duh. Onde está a genialidade do melhor em Transfiguração do ano? Que se dane, estou morto de sono.

Tentei lembrar do meu sonho, sem sucesso. Tinha uma mistura de vermelho e verde, tons marcantes que eu só vira em algum lugar... Não conseguia lembrar onde, mas eu gostei da mistura.

Que tal parar de tagarelar, James Potter? Você poderia falar algo de útil, não? Estou com sono, não tem como! Observei Bips, a minha coruja, sobrevoar o campo de Quadribol. Pensei em descer para pegar pergaminho, pena e tinta, mas não tinha ninguém que eu quisesse escrever. Ou o quê escrever, eu devo admitir. Sentei, suspirando e abracei minhas pernas.

Fechei os olhos, sentindo a brisa bater no meu rosto e sorri. Amo alturas. Por isso gosto tanto de voar. Não existe, para mim, sensação melhor que o vento batendo no rosto.

Minha casa estava um pouco diferente desde o Natal. Enquanto eu estava em Hogwarts, meus pais aproveitaram para acrescentar um andar, aumentando para nove o número de quartos.

Suspirei novamente e abri os olhos. Ah, já sei! Posso falar sobre meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts! É isso! Vou relembrar meus melhores momentos...

Eu lembro que meus pais me levaram para a plataforma 9 ¾ e lá eu conheci Sirius. Nós nos falamos pela primeira por causa de alguma garota que eu estava observando... ah, era a Lily. Posso sentir que estou corando. Mas ela é bonita, ora! Tá, isso não melhora a situação da minha bochecha.

Não importa. Comentamos como as garotas ali eram bonitas e tal e vimos Ranhoso... Ou eu vi Ranhoso antes ver Sirius...? É, eu vi Ranhoso antes de ver Sirius. O apelidei segundo as informações secretas de meu pai.

Conheci os outros dois dentro do vagão e tal... Algum tempo depois, Lily e Ranhoso apareceram de novo... Eu ignorei, quer dizer, fingi que ignorei, mas quando eles começaram a falar das casas... Aquele seboso queria ir para SONSERINA e queria levar Lily junto com ele! Maluco, eu sei... Como se a Ruivinha fosse para outro lugar sem ser a Grifinória... Corvinal, talvez... Mas Sonserina? NUNCA! Descobri, nesse mesmo dia, a família sombria de Sirius.

Percebi que os três eram bem legais, rimos o caminho todo. Sirius é igual a mim: gostamos de zoar as pessoas, somos espertos, bonitos e charmosos... Apesar de que eu sou beeeem mais bonito que ele. Sorri ao pensar na resposta dele se ele estivesse aqui. E se ele pudesse ouvir meus pensamentos, claro.

Eu, Lily (frio na barriga inexplicável), Remus, Sirius e Peter fomos selecionados para Grifinória e Ranhoso foi para a Sonserina. Otário perdedor.

Gargalhei ao lembrar da ida até o castelo pelo lago. Eu apostara com Sirius para ver se eu conseguia molhar Ranhoso, mas só três gotinhas caíram nele, enquanto o resto caiu em Lily. Acho que foi aí que ela começou a me odiar. Não tinha motivo nenhum. Foi só um pouquinho de água e ela secou em segundos!

Eu lembro que pregamos nossa primeira peça no Ranhoso e a Lily me dedurou... Eu acho, não tenho certeza. Sei que ganhei detenção. Ah, foi minha primeira detenção e a primeira carta que recebi, mas valeu à pena. Continuamos a pregar peças no Ranhoso e eu a perturbar Lily. Se _ela_ estivesse aqui, teria gritado muuuuito alto: JÁ DISSE QUE É PARA ME CHAMAR DE EVANS!

Eu ri mais uma vez ao me lembrar da raiva nos olhos dela. Ela era estranha. Algumas horas éramos amigos, em outras... Ela me odiava. Principalmente quando eu fazia algo contra Ranhoso. Sério, qual o problema com ela? Quer dizer... Ranhoso! Quem pode ser amigo do Ranhoso? Malfoy não conta. Ele é muito idiota para ser considerado alguém.

Lembrei da partida de Quadribol, quando eu apanhei o pomo e entreguei-o para o verdadeiro apanhador. Depois, eu e Sirius armamos contra Ranhoso _de novo_. Aquele cartaz foi genial, ideia minha, é claro.

Por falar em shampoo e Ranhoso, lembrei do presente de Natal que demos para ele: uma embalagem de shampoo preto e fedorento para cabelos oleosos e uma revista trouxa com uma capa sobre homens narigudos. Ri mais um pouco. Até meu pai nos ajudara com aquela.

Mais reviravoltas no estômago ao lembrar de quem eu encontrara na farmácia: Lily Evans e sua família. Aquela irmã dela é uma peste. Me chamou de aberração! Eu, James Perfeito Potter, uma aberração! Balancei a cabeça. Só porque somos bruxos.

Falando na Ruivinha, lembrei de vários momentos com ela: a detenção, quando eu disse tchau na plataforma, a ameaça dela no Expresso de Hogwarts, quando ela jogou suco em mim, quando ela quase descobriu sobre as saídas secretas de Hogwarts, quando nós ficamos amigos por uns tempos, quando ela me odiava, quando inventei o apelido "Ruivinha", quando _eu_ joguei Hidromel _nela_...

Lembrei de tudo isso sorrindo. Ela era realmente muito bonita... Quer dizer, muito legal... Oh, Merlin, que droga é essa? Passei mais tempo pensando em Lily nesses últimos dias do que em qualquer outra pessoa...

A última memória que eu trouxe para minha cabeça foi a que me causou o maior frio na barriga. Uma mistura de nervosismo e de alegria...

Foi o nosso beijo. Cara, como aquela lembrança me ocorria! Era uma das melhores memórias desse ano...

JAMES POTTER! O que é isso? Você está querendo dizer... Dizer não, pensar... que você queria ter Lily como amiga?

Nah, é só que foi meu primeiro beijo e tal...

-Caraminholas na cabeça, Potter?

Olhei para frente assustado e vi Remus se equilibrando numa vassoura. Quer dizer, vi Remus _tentando_ se equilibrar.

-Lupin, seu tonto, você vai cair! – Eu disse gargalhando. Ele franziu a testa e chegou mais para frente, inseguro. Quando sentiu o telhado nos pés, eu já estava rolando.

-Muito engraçado, Potter, realmente...

-Ok, Remus, eu paro de rir...

-Obrigado – Ele disse, sentando-se ao meu lado – Então...

-Então o quê?

-Fazendo o quê aqui às sete e meia?

-Sete e meia? Já?

-Sim, James. Você tem um relógio, sabia?

-Sim, eu sei – murmurei. Fiquei uma hora aqui no telhado.

-Pela cara que você fez, chegou aqui há um tempinho...

-Sim...

-Que horas?

-Seis e meia... – Eu abracei minhas pernas e apoiei o queixo em um dos joelhos, pensativo, enquanto Remus me olhava.

-Você está tão preocupado com o quê?

-Nada.

-É para fingir que acredito? – Sorri.

-Você me conhece, não é?

-Conheço os quatro...

-Quatro? – Perguntei confuso. Olhei para ele questionador.

-É... Você, Sirius, Peter e Lily.

-Ah... – Murmurei desviando o olhar. Remus, no entanto, continuou a me olhar. Sorriu de canto de boca.

-Você está com saudades, né?

-Sim.

-Você não porque, não é?

-Não, eu não sei.

-Pense, James. Você vai achar a resposta.

E com essa frase, ele se agarrou à vassoura e, desequilibrado, desceu.

Franzi a testa e vi o sol subir ainda mais. Deitei. O que Remus queria dizer com aquilo? O dia começava a esquentar, mas eu sabia que Sirius e Peter ainda dormiam a sono alto e que só iríamos ao Beco Diagonal depois do almoço.

Pensei em tudo. Todo o ano letivo em Hogwarts passou pela minha cabeça.

Com um estalo (e um sorriso) entendi o que Remus queria dizer. O que ele descobrira há muito tempo.

Eu, James Potter, estava apaixonado.

Eu, James Potter, estava apaixonado por Lily Evans.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi! Gostaram da fic? Espero que sim! Foi ótimo ter vocês como leitores! Obrigada!<strong>

**P.S. - Reviews, tá? Beijos**


	15. Sétimo Ano

Oi, oi, oi! Tudo bem? Estou de volta só para deixa o link do sétimo ano: .net/s/7119872/1/James_Potter_7_Ano

Espero que vocês gostem! E, é claro, mandem reviews para a fic do sétimo ano! Beijos, gente!


End file.
